Hogwarts: The Year After
by veronicasnape17
Summary: Sequel to BWBB, a year after the War ends, Snape has been brought back by some unknown means, and resumes his teaching job. Twins Jayden and Veronica Richards begin their Sixth Year at the school, after being homeschooled. Smut. Rated M for good reasons.
1. Info

Name: Jayden Richards  
>Age: 16 12  
>Looks: 5' 5", Black hair, emo, piercing blue eyes<br>House: Slytherin (of course)  
>Piercings: Many<br>Family: Cousin of Vince Richards, twin of Veronica Richards

Name: Veronica Richards  
>Age: 16 12  
>Looks: 5' 5", Blonde, punk, grey eyes<br>House: Slytherin (Duh)  
>Piercings: Lip ring, belly button ring<br>Family: Cousin of Vince Richards, twin of Jayden Richards

Name: Hawthorne Cromwell  
>Age: 16<br>Looks: Sandy brown hair original, dyed random colors, punk, green eyes  
>House: Slytherin<br>Piercings: Spikey lip piercings and industrial  
>Family: Mother, father, no siblings<p> 


	2. Part 1

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Ex-student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vincent A. Richards, the only son of American-based Death Eater Johnathan Richards, was found dead in his home on Saturday. Johnathan, who was arrested on spot for charges of murder and torture, is now in Azkaban Prison. It is rumored that Vincent committed suicide after his father preformed one of the Unspeakable curses on him. Cont. page 7 **_

Jayden's POV

I tossed the newspaper onto my bed. It was a month old, but I couldn't throw it away. My cousin, Vince, the stupid bloody git, stayed with my uncle even though he beat the shit out of him.

I was one year younger than he was, which made me a sixth year student at Hogwarts. Wee...I could probably pass as a Muggle better than the full-blooded wizard I was. My twin sister, Veronica, the "magical" one in the family, was packing in her room for the train ride to the school.

Flipping the hair out of my eyes...well, trying to, I got up and started folding random clothes and tossing them into my trunks. I had more shit to bring than Veronica did, which was pretty sad. Sighing, I remembered that all of the fun people had graduated or dropped out after the war ended, leaving all the idiots behind. Hence Veronica and me.

Walking over to my closet, I pulled out my Sex Pistols tee, Bullet for My Valentine tee, The Who tee, and various other artist's T-shirts. I didn't wear the custom full-blood wizard garb, you know, nice clothes? Uh uh...personally, I liked the American Muggle style of T-shirts and skinny jeans, Converse, and the altogether "emo" look. That's one thing I got from Vince.

Pants were next. Neon everything was in my wardrobe. A literal neon rainbow. Of course, I needed plain colored jeans too. A few black jeans, a pair of white ones, and surprisingly, a pair of khaki shorts.

Finally, I got out my favorite pair of black skinnies. Ones with the studs down both sides, and British flag patches on the ass pockets. I smiled at my handiwork. Hell yeah I made them! I threw those in on top.

Half-an-hour later, I had everything else I needed. My trunks were filled with my books, robes, wand, fedora and shoe collection. I lugged both trunks down thestairs to the front room.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I grinned at my outfit as I stood in the full-length mirror in my room. Purple plaid jeans, striped tank, green corset, and red, "The Clash" Converse. It took two hours to style my hair, pick out the clothes I wanted, pack my trunk, and feel confident enough to go downstairs.

Somehow, even with all of his stuff, Jayden still got down into the livingroom before me. He was playing with his eyebrow piercing until he noticed me.

"Woah, awesome look, Vee." I fake-courtsied and laughed.

"Thanks Jay, by the way, your vest looks good with the neon green shirt." Jayden fell back onto one of his trunks. I knew he was nervous for this year, because we had the Richards' last name. Vince was a manwhore. Jayden wasn't. Everyone at school knew what Vince was. Last year it was okay because the 7th years either graduated or dropped out, but, since Vince's death, Jayden thought things would change, and that people would recognize him as a relation of Vince's.

A snap and a flash told me that mum was taking pictures again. As if taking a million pictures before we left for the train stop was going to make us feel giddy and excited.

"Mum, please, the flash hurts my eyes." Without missing a beat, mum spoke.

"That's the glare off of those rediculous facial piercings, Jayden Mathew, and these are your memories I'm saving. School is the best time of yor life." Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Mum, can we please go now? The queue is gonna be too long." I glared at him, knowing he just wanted to get the train ride overwith. Mum laughed and motioned at Jay's trunks.

"Get your things to the car and we'll head out. I'll go get your father." As soon as she left, I punched my brother.

"Ow! What the hell?" He flinched when I raised my hand again.

"Why do you talk to mum like that? 'Mum can we please go now?' We have an hour, you git!" I huffed and stalked off to bring my trunk down.

"Vee, it's no big deal. She doesn't care!" I ignored him and closed my door. I opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of Vince and me, and kissed his smile. I probably had the only picture of him where he wasn't in his "emo" mode. In a white wife-beater and cargo pants, the picture showed him giving me a piggyback ride around the park. Suddenly, my vision blurred and tears fell onto the glass of the frame.

_Gods, I miss him._ The old him. Not the sexual, cutting, drepressed, suicidal Vince. Wiping the frame, I put the picture back into the drawer. Levatating my trunk, I joined the rest of my family in the car. My heart raced as I imagined seeing my mates somewhere other than parties.


	3. Part 2

Jayden's POV

_God, why did I insist on coming early?_ As soon as we went through 9 3/4, the Gryffindor 7th years that were there started talking shit to me. I tried to ignore them, but that only gave them more courage. I actually had to stop Veronica from jinxing them. _Way to emasculate... _

Finally, we got to board the train. After handing my trunks in, I rushed on. Finding a good place, I opened the little door and sat down. Propping my feet up on the seat across from me, I prayed that no one would have to sit with me.

Unfortunatly, fate was against me today_...__of course... _The door opened and this ...extremely...hot...punk...boy...poked his head in.

"Can I sit here? Or are you waiting for someone else?" Swallowing quickly, but unable to speak, I nodded and motioned toward the bench. The kid smiled and plunked himself down kiddie-corner to me. "I'm Hawthorne Cromwell; I don't think I've ever seen you. What's your name?" I glanced down at my hands.

"Jayden...Richards." I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the gasp of shock, then the excuse to leave quickly. There was nothing. I opened one eye, to see Hawthorne watching me with a questioning expression.

"As in Veronica's brother?" _Okay...not the reaction I was expecting_...I nodded. "Sweet! She told me about you dude, you rocked at Quidditch like, three years in a row! I've been friends with your sister since the last party your family threw." I blushed and glanced out the window.

"Yea, but not anymore...haven't heard anyone talk about that in a while..." His eyes widened.

"Really? Bloody hell, you could have went pro!" I smiled a little. I didn't know who he was, but it felt good to have a fan for my past deeds.

I was a Chaser for three years, and a good one too. I got most of the other players mad at me because I got more attention than the Seeker for our team. Since I quit the team, I changed in character, personality, and style. I'd had enough of the jock-Hollister stuff.

That, and my boyfriend had broken up with me. He was on the team as a Beater, and he told me bluntly that he never wanted to see me again. So I quit. Since Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy graduated..or dropped out..or whatever they did, Quidditch games were less and less active. No one was good enough on any team to keep people excited enough. I wasn't even there to be asked to play again.

"Do you want something from the trolley?" Hawthorne looked up from a piece of paper he was holding.

"Uh...you don't have to pay for me..." I shook my head and pulled out my wallet.

"I'm buying...my treat." Hawthorne looked torn, but nodded quickly. I smirked and opened the door to our seats. The trolley woman was heading our way, making various stops along the way. I saw Andrew's tattooed hand give money and take candy. My heart clenched in longing, but I ignored it.

"What house are you in?" I glanced at Hawthorne.

"Slytherin. It's kind of a family thing...gives a bad rep to the 'normal' kids in it. I was grandfather'ed in."

"Really? So you and your sister got the same house? I'm in Slytherin too." I smiled and flagged the trolley lady down.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I bought the Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Pumpkin Pasties. I hated those Licorice Wands, and Every Flavor Beans made me sick.

"Same thing you're having." So I bought six of each. The trolley woman nearly ran away, as if afraid I'd ask for more_. Ugh_... I grinned as I chucked various foods at Hawthorne. He smiled at me as he grabbed each thing out of the air.

"Do you want to save some food and skip the feast tonight to hang in my dorm_?"__ That might have been too soon_.

Before Hawthorne could answer, someone knocked on the compartment door. I glanced up at the door window, and saw my sister waving frantically at me. Sighing, I slid open the door. Veronica nearly attacked me, verbally and physically, with the news she had.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hmm...Hawthorne Cromwell...he seems like a cutie... and what could Veronica need to tell Jayden?<em>**


	4. Part 3

Hawthorne's POV

"Jayden! Andrew and Brycen just got in a fight! Physical, not magical...you have to stop them before they get hurt!"

_Who's Andrew? _Jayden looked pained, but sent me an apologetic glance before following Veronica out of the compartment_. Bloody_ _hell, he wants to hang out with me!_ My eyes widened. I mentally slapped myself._ Get a hold of yourself-ok...bad use of terms...he's not gay...he just wants to be friends_.

I stood up and looked out of the compartment doorway, seeing Jayden grab ahold of a kid with tattooed hands and push him into another compartment. Brycen, a kid I did know, was looking angry and was in a fighter's stance.

"Bloody hell man, I was winning! Stop being so overprotective!" Jayden spun around to face Brycen, who was the one who spoke, and got in his face. I could just make out what he was saying.

"Shut the hell up Brycen, you couldn't win a fight with him any more than I can stop being-" The train's whistle cut out the rest of Jayden's sentence_._ _Damn..._

Jayden jerked around and started walking back toward me. I shrank back into the compartment and sat down. When Jayden entered, he fell onto the seat across from me and huffed out a breath, laying his face in his hands. Without thinking, I spoke.

"I'd love to skip the feast and hang out with you in your dorm."

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I lifted my head up to stare at Hawthorne. _Was he...? No...he's got to have a good girl waiting to see him. _

"Cool, alright, well then, my dormroom's all the way at the end of the hall. By a weird statue." Hawthorne nodded and made a sideways grin. My heart thudded. _Why am I falling for a straight guy? _

The train whistle blew, warning everyone that we were almost at the castle. I turned to my left and pulled my robe out of my shoulder bag. Pulling it over my head got me strange looks from the guy in the compartment across from us. I flipped him off and closed the compartment door. Hearing Hawthorne giggle, I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I've known that dick for a long time. The reason I didn't change? I'm wearing black jeans and no one's gonna see the shirt...why bother changing?" Hawthorne shrugged in agreement and began doing the same.  
>I couldn't help but watch his stomach as he pulled the robes on. <em>Shit...stop! <em>Shaking my head, I distracted myself by shoving candy and other stuff into my bag. By the time I was done, Hawthorne had his bag, a very red plaid one, sitting next to him. "So...uh...where's you're dorm room?" I asked, suddenly shy and nervous.

"Near the stairs to go into the commonroom. Second to last door." I nodded.

* * *

><p>Fast Forward<p>

* * *

><p>The train lurched as it neared the depot at Hogsmeade. Hagrid was already there, ready to bring the first years to the castle. We, of course, had to ride in those stupid lorries-the carriages pulled by nothing. Hawthorne surprisingly stayed close to me as I brought my bag to the ride. Veronica joined us, with a few of her mates, who were going to share the carriage with us. I ignored the questioning look she gave Hawthorne and me. <em>Leave it alone Vee...<em>

I was quiet for most of the ride to the castle, wondering about the feelings I was getting for my train-ride-buddy. My attention was brought back to the present by a hand on my knee. Looking up, I saw my sister's grey eyes looking at me.

"Are you okay? You're never this quiet." I rubbed my head and leaned back, crossing my legs.

"I'm fine...I think I'm coming down from the sugar high from the train." I heard Hawthorne snort, and saw the knowing look in my sister's eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head, just enough for her to see. She knew something was going on with me and Hawthorne-or there might be-and sooner or later she'd corner me and beat it out of me.

The carts stopped right outside the castle doors. From where I was standing , I could see the First Years in their boats on the way to the other entrance. The luggage would be brought to our dorms, so I grabbed Hawthorne's wrist and dragged him ahead of the rest of the kids.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I looked back at him.

"We're going to my dorm. I told you already?"

"But now? They'll come looking for us if we don't show up at all..." I let go of him and turned to face him.

"You can go to the Feast, but they won't let you leave. I'm not going. I'm going to chill in my dorm and pick out a bed." Out of nowhere, Hawthorne leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened and I moaned in shock, which made him pull away. Hawthorne turned and ran back towards the group. Eyes still widened, I raised a hand to my lips and felt them. _Well...I guess I found out the truth. _

I started to follow, but was stopped by Snape. I stiffened, turning to face him, trying to look uncaring.

"Did you really think that you could skip the Feast, Richards?" I shook my head.

"No. I was talking to my mate, who just went that way." I said, pointing in the general direction of the way Hawthorne ran. Snape narrowed his eyes at me but then turned and walked away. Sighing, I continued toward the Great Hall. Slipping inside, I quickly found Veronica and went to join her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww! Heehee... Hawthorne, wow... he's amazing. I love the kiss and run issues, because then the one who got kissed is like Oh. My. God.<em>**


	5. Part 4

Hawthorne's POV

I felt like a bloody wanker. _Why had I let my hormones think for me?_ _Bloody hell. _I picked at my food, wanting to look up and see if Jayden did come in, but not wanting to see the look on his face. With the sorting done, all I had to do was make it 'til...the end of the school year. I sighed and glanced at the people around me. None of them noticed me sitting there randomly alone. I didn't have many friends in my grade, 'cuz I mostly hung out with the older kids. Like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's generation.

I hadn't fought in the war, because my parents called me home. Alot of the people I knew died last year, and the kids were still mourning. Basically, I didn't exsist to the mourners...

All of a sudden, I was tapped on the shoulder. I glanced up, and smiled when I saw Veronica. She was one of the only two girls I was friends with at all.

"Hey Vee, how's the Feast going so far?" Veronica narrowed her eyes at my question.

"Why aren't you sitting with Jayden?" I glanced at the kids around me. No one was even paying any attention.

"I made a bad choice..." Her face showed she didn't understand. "I-kissed him." Her eyes widened, and Veronica pulled me into a hug.

"Yay! I knew something was going on between you!" Now people were staring. I blushed at all of the attention. "Come on! I'll bring you to him." Unable to react, I was pulled from my seat and all but dragged to where she was sitting. I gulped as she pushed me down next to Jayden.

"Hey..." Jayden said to me as Veronica took a seat next to me on the other side. She nudged me.

"Hi..." All I could do was stare at him. He was the epitome of hot. His black hair , way better than my original sandy brown, shown in the candlelight. I couldn't see his eyes, but I already did on the train. They were almost white, they were so light blue.

"You could have just told me you were gay. Though I guess I prefer the way you showed me." I felt my face get red. I saw a grin start to grow on his face. Jayden flipped his hair, so I could see that he had been looking at me. I felt Veronica at my back, and suddenly, she shoved me into Jayden. My lips crashed agaist his lip rings and lips. I started to pull away to apologize, but Jayden held fast.

I heard Veronica say a spell, and suddenly felt us on a bed. _What the hell? _I pulled back to look around us. We were in a dormroom. My eyes widened when Jayden started laughing.

"Veronica has a way of trying to make things 'easier' for me. She thinks you and me would be a good couple." I glanced around us again. Judging by what he had told me on the train, we were in Jayden's dormroom.

"Why in Merlin's name did she send us here?" Jayden shrugged, standing up.

"She probably wanted a good sex story from us. She's a freak like that." Without raising his wand, and just a wave of his hand, a fire started in the fireplace. This was the only room in the Slytherin house that had one. _Lucky bastard... wait, how did he do that? _

"How did you do that?" Jayden frowned, but didn't answer me. Deciding to let it go for now, I watched him lean over what must have been his stuff and pull out a black box thing. I had no idea what it was, but there were two parts; there was a small box thing, that was smooth, and a medium-sized box thing that had a hole in the center. After Jayden worked on it for a few seconds, connecting the two..things... he played with the small box thing, and music started to play.

"It's what the Muggle American's call an 'Ipod'. You plug it in here, and you can put songs on it. My cousin...Vince...gave it to me a few years ago. He was into the Muggle world alot, and they lived in America." I saw Jayden's eyes fill with tears, and my "maternal" instincts took over.

Getting up, I walked over to Jayden, took the "Ipod" out of his hands and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and I could feel his breathing on my neck. I felt him kiss me softly, as if to thank me.

"Jayden..." The moment I spoke his name, things progressed to a level I didn't think was possible in such a short time of knowing each other. And God help me; I like it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww! Now you get to really see how Hawthorne acts. He's very shy, but not with Jayden.<em>**


	6. Part 5

**_Warning: This chapter contains adult situations. There really is no safe part to this chapter. Sorry, but if you read my first story, BWBB, then you shouldn't be surprised. Also, I do believe that the details might be a tad...moreso than before... You have been warned.._**

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I groaned when Hawthorne nipped my sweet spot. His pointy lip piercings sent chills through me as they stabbed my skin. My instincts to be a top were raging, but I clamped them down long enough to enjoy the torture that Hawthorne was putting me through.

Hawthorne pulled back only long enough to unbutton my robes. I almost ripped my vest off, then pulled my shirt over my head. Hawthorne's eyes widened when he saw the two tattoos on my chest. I almost shied away, but he stopped me.

"Were they done in a Muggle shop?" I nodded.

"My dad would flip if he saw them." My breath was ragged, and I didn't really want to be talking.

I cupped Hawthorne's face with my hands and kissed him fiercly. I moaned at the taste of him. It must have been the sexual tension(..?) that built so fast between us, but I was so hard, I thought I was going to explode. Not caring about modesty at the moment, I started rubbing my crotch against his.

His breath came out in a rush, and his hands went to my jeans. He had them unbuttoned in seconds, and was going to his knees. My eyes widened and I pulled away, not used to that kind of "attention". He cocked his head to the side and stood up again.

"You okay?" I shook my head and walked toward the fireplace. Staring at the flames, I felt him staring at me, and I knew he wanted an explanation. Instead of giving him one, I turned and walked over to my bed and motioned for him to join me. He pulled his shirt off as he came toward me.

Hawthorne crawled into bed with me and laid himself on top of me lightly. I could feel him through his jeans, I knew he was as excited as I was. I kissed him gently, but wanted more. As if reading my mind, Hawthorne started to pull my jeans off my legs. I held back a laugh when he had issues with them at my ankles.

Hawthorne jumped up and pulled his own jeans off, nearly tripping in his speed. I stroked myself as another wave of lust rushed through me; he wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked evilly at me, and nearly jumped on top of me. _How could I feel so much for someone I barely know?_ All thought left me as Hawthorne took off my briefs...with his teeth. I hissed as the elastic rubbed over my already rock-hard dick.

I sucked in a breath as I pushed down those same instincts again. I arched my back when Hawthorne took me into his mouth. Even though I wasn't used to that, I loved whatever he was doing.

"Hawthorne..." I breathed, feeling myself coming to the edge. I started shaking, wanting him inside me. Which was weird, because I was always a top. Hawthorne teased my tip with his tongue, clearly enjoying himself. I moaned loudly as he stroked me from base to tip, along with the sucking. I nearly bucked off the bed when Hawthorne deep-throated me. I gripped the sheet as I held back a scream when I came.

Only Hawthorne didn't stop. He swallowed everything I gave and then lifted my hips, placing himself directly between my legs. I gulped and felt every last inch of him; no lubricant. It burned, as if he was splitting me in half, and sweat broke out on both of us as he began thrusting. Believe me, even at 16, I was no virgin, but he did things to me that had never been done before. Mainly I was a top, so I never took it. Especially with no lube.

I got hard again, which I didn't think was possible, with the force if my orgasm, and I felt him hit my prostate with such force, my cock jerked.

We would have to hurry, because the other roommates would be coming soon. And so would I if Hawthorne kept doing what he was doing. Leaning up slightly, I kissed him roughly, wanting the full experience. Crying out, I came hard, followed by Hawthorne seconds later. I wanted to snuggle, but Hawthorne pulled out and walked into the bathroom. He came out with a wet washcloth. I blushed as he started to clean me up.

"I...I can do that." Hawthorne just shook his head.

"Babe, believe me, if you do it, we won't be leaving this room." After he finished, he walked back into the bathroom, giving me time to pull on pajama bottoms. Getting a pair for Hawthorne, I laid down on the bed and felt myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha! Fun times eh? Their relationship is growing fast.<em>**


	7. Part 6

_**Now we get some of Jayden's sister's pov... she'll play a**__** much bigger role in the future...**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

Sitting in the Slytherin commonroom reading a book, I saw Snape walking through the doorway. There was a difference about him this year. A sort of sadness. Not that he'd ever show it; I could sense it. He glanced at me quickly before going into what I assumed were his chambers.

Since I sent Jayden and Hawthorne to Jayden's dorm, my day had just went down hill. I learned that one of my best friend's mother died, and she was being taken out of school, another friend was going to be homeschooled, and my boyfriend broke up with me because of how I acted, and my personality. Not that he was much of a boyfriend...

Standing up, I smiled at Jenna, and walked up the two-stair staircase to the girls' dorms. I quickly changed into something black and went back into the commonroom, with a note in hand. Whistling had my owl flying off of the mantle and to me. I tied the note to its foot and whispered the direction to it. After it flew away, I instantly regretted my decision.

I sat back down ona chair and propped my legs my legs up on the coffee table, but jumped up when Jay and Hawthorne walked down the stairs. They both had satisfied smiles on their faces. I hugged my brother and Hawthorne.

"So everything went well?" Jayden grinned and nodded. "Good. I don't want to know what kind of freaky things you did." My owl flew back to me at that moment, landing on Jayden's shoulder. I untied the note and stuck it down my shirt. The bird flew back to his place on the mantle, to wait 'til I went to my dorm.

"What was that about?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Well, I'm glad you boys had fun, but I've got to answer this." I left without another word and all but ran to my dormroom. Seconds later, my owl joined me. My hands shaking, I opened the note.

_Miss Richards,  
>How strange of you to be contacting me. You should not concern yourself with my problems, but thank you. I will see you in class tomorrow.<br>SS _

I sighed at his elusiveness. Not everyone knew, but Jayden and I were never in Hogwarts before. We were homeschooled because our father didn't want us "mingling with the Mudbloods". After years of whinging and begging, he allowed us to go. He told us it would ready us for the real world, where we would have to "tell the difference between our kind...and theirs."

Jayden had been on the Quidditch team for three years, but never went to the school. Weird, I know. That's how epic his skills were.

Severus Snape is a family friend. Well, he used to be. He _was_ a past Slytherin. I'd seen him at different family functions at our mansion. He was... interesting. Last year, he kind of...disappeared, but no matter. He was here now.

It was getting late, probably around 11:00 pm, so I quickly got undressed and climbed into bed. I laid in the darkness, until the other girls came in whispering.

'Did you hear that Hawthorne Cromwell and Jayden Richards are going out?' 'I didn't even know Cromwell was gay!' 'I wish Jayden was straight...he's cute.' I rolled my eyes. These girls didn't even know that Jay was never a student here before today. I shut them out and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I woke up to light warming my face. I was about to ignore it and go back to sleep, but then I realized I was in a Slytherin dormroom, where there were no windows. My eyes flew open, and I saw that the torch by my bed was lit, and everyone was gone.

_Bugger. Late on the first school day._ I jumped up and ripped open my trunk, grabbing my black skinnies and a dress-shirt. Screw the underwear. I jumped into my shoes, said a spell absentmindedly, and my hair was instantly straight.

Throwing on my school robes and hefting my shoulder bag on, I nearly flew down the hallway to the commonroom. _Bugger!_ I didn't know where my first class was. The commonroom was deserted. _Wow. Detention on the first day. Must be a record. Wonderful._

_Where's Veronica?_ She was supposed to walk with me to our first class. Potions. My eyes widened. The dungeons! I barreled down the corridor toward the staircase. The moment I stepped on the bottom of the stairs, the bell rang.

"Shit!" The curse came out of my mouth before I could stop it. A door to my left opened, and to my displeasure, Professor Snape walked out into the corridor.

"What a wonderful way to start your first year at Hogwarts. Just like your cousin. Late on first day." My eye twitched. _How did he know Vince?_ He sighed. "I have no choice but to assign you detention." He scowled at me. "Do not make this a habit." I ducked my head, but nodded. I went into the classroom with everyone watching me.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I felt guilty about forgetting Jayden. I had been able to come earlier, in the Summer, to see what the school's layout was. Jay hadn't. He had been away to Ireland on holiday with one of his mates.

My brother walked in and fell into a desk at the back of the room, near the bookshelf. He obviously refused to look at me.

Sighing, I turned back toward the front. Snape returned to the front of the class, and assigned us partners. I saw that Hawthorne was paired with Jayden, and other friends were paired with each other...which left me with..._oh God_...

"Miss Richards, there is an odd number of students. You may pick a group to work with." I almost sagged with relief. I looked back at my brother, who was staring at his desk. Hawthorne nodded.

"I'll work with Jayden and Hawthorne, if you don't mind, sir." Snape nodded and gestured for me to go sit with my brother and his boyfriend. Glancing around, I saw everyone giving me weird looks. _What's wrong?_

After sitting down, out of the corner of my eye I saw Snape watching me. He seemed to shake himself before starting his lesson. I was immediately taken in awe of him. I leaned forward to try to catch all of what Snape said. His voice stirred strange emotions in me that I didn't understand. But I wanted to...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Longish chapter this time. Poor Jayden...detention on the first day...damn...<em>**


	8. Part 7

Jayden's POV

After drowning in boredom in detention, I put my headphones in and walked slowly back to the Slytherin commonroom. I was lulled by Breaking Benjamin. Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I ducked into a random doorway just as I heard, _"Stupify!"_ My eyes widened. _Bloody hell!_ Glancing out, I saw Andrew breathing heavily in the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing? You ass!" I snarled, raising my wand. His eyes showed rage, but he lowered his wand and walked toward me with a creepy-calm face. My heart stuttered, and like before, I wanted him. I was back up against the wall with a moan. Everything just shut down; what I was doing, my relationship with Hawthorne, what a whore I was... My eyes widened at that last thought. I struggled against Andrew's experienced hands.

"Andrew..." I winced when it came out as a half-sob, half-plea. I wanted him to stop, needed it, didn't want to need it, threw my head back when Andrew unbuttoned my jeans under my robes. "Andrew, no. No!" I pushed him away from me. His eyes flashed as I rebuttoned my jeans.

"You still want me. And I still want you. Jay...please..." I scrubbed my hand through my hair. He was so...frustrating.

"Get away from me. I don't love you. Not anymore." I walked away, leaving him probably gaping at me. Entering the Slytherin commonroom, in all its nearly-empty glory, I flopped on the couch in front of the fireplace. I nodded in accknowledgement at Professor Snape, who was reading in a chair nearby. I was still pissed at him for giving me detention on the first day, but he was still a fellow Slytherin. I closed my eyes and listened to the amazing songs on my Muggle-turned-magic Ipod.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I stepped into the Slytherin commonroom quietly. It was almost curfew, and since dinner, I had been relaxing out on the grounds, staring at the Womping Willow. Feeling homesick, I went to Vince's favorite spot to sit.

My heart beat faster when I noticed Snape reading in a chair by the fireplace. Surprised that he'd stayed out here instead of his chambers, I greeted him.

"Hello...s...sir." Snape looked up at me as if startled by my shyness. He put down his _Daily Prophet_ and stood, closing the distance between us.

"Ah, Miss Richards; I am terribly sorry for putting you on the spot this morning." I blushed at his closeness and his honesty.

"It's okay…I'm just glad you allowed me to pick a group. Not knowing only but a few kids at Hogwarts has its disadvantages." I ducked my head, making sure that my hair covered the redness in my cheeks.

Snape was so close to me that I felt the heat radiating from his body. The bell rang, signifying the beginning of curfew. My head was lifted up, and Snape kissed me on the lips, and with a swirl of black robes, was gone.

I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry, and turned to see my other housemates rushing through the commonroom door. I didn't know what to do, so I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to my dormroom. All I could think of was Snape's lips on mine as I undressed, lay in bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...what do you think? My ability to write plot bunnies is horrible, so some critisism would be good. Byes!<em>**


	9. Part 8

_**More fun, kind of disturbing, but hey... it's reality in some places...hehehe**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

The next morning, as I sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, I felt the gaze of pitch-black eyes weighing down on me. Refusing to fall for whatever trick he was trying to get me with, I picked at my food. Jayden actually talked to me today, so I had someone to distract me.

"Are you going to the Quidditch match on Friday?" I asked, pushing my plate away from me. Jayden, who was across from me, shrugged.

"I don't know. Might skip and hang with Hawthorne in my dorm." He winked at me. Rolling my eyes, I glanced stupidly up at the teachers. Snape, who had been talking to Madam Hooch with an annoyed expression, caught my eyes. He smirked, and continued his conversation. I tucked some of my wild-and-crazy hair behind my ear and smiled shyly. "You okay?" I jumped at my brother's question.

"Yeah, why?" Jayden looked behind me at the teachers. He shrugged, downed the rest of his pumpkin juice and stood up.

"I gotta go. Hawthorne's gonna help me finish that essay for Potions. It's fucking hard." I paled. I had forgotten all about the 20in. scroll essay on what we learned about the properties of preservation potions. (Note: try saying that 5 times fast!) _Bugger._ I'd have to stay up 'til past midnight writing it. _Ugh._

Bumping fists with Jay, I stood up too and walked over to where Jenna was sitting. She was making puppy-dog eyes at Thomas Busch,who was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. I covered her eyes and made a deep voice.

"Guess who." Jenna gasped and spun around, and I fell into her lap. "Hey sweetie, I missed you." She rolled her eyes and pushed me down on the bench beside her.

"You're done eating already?" I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't hungry. We have to work on our essays for Potions. Wanna meet me in the library during free bell?"

"Vee, I already finished it. Oh, and did you piss Snape off? He's been staring at you all morning." I cringed at both the fact that I seemed to be the only one who hadn't started the essay, and also because Jenna had seen Snape watching me.

"No. I don't know what I did." I got up quickly, so not to invite unwanted questions, and walked toward the Great Hall doors. Once again, I felt Snape's eyes on me. My hips, of their own accord, started swaying. _Guess my body wants to give him a show._

I made my way quickly to the dungeon Potions classroom. Adjusting my skirt, I sank to the floor. _What am I doing?_

When the bell rang, I quickly got up and entered the Potions room. Minutes later, other kids started filing in. By the looks they were giving me, I regretted coming so early. I sent them a glare, and waited for my brother and Hawthorne. More minutes went by, and still no sign of them. _Oh Gods, don't get detention again! _

I looked down at my desk when the door swung open, and foot steps came over to me. I sighed with relief when my lab partners sat on either side of my.

_"Where were you?"_ I hissed. They both smirked. "Oh, not in the library. I have to go there later." I shook my head. That was just wrong. Doing it in the library. _Ugh. _Everyone was immediately silent when Professor Snape walked into the classroom. He looked livid. _Something must have happened after I left the Great Hall. Or maybe it was because_ I _left the Great Hall... _

"Get into your groups and collect the following ingrediants from the shelves." Snape turned and wrote six ingrediants on the blackboard. I stood with Jayden and Hawthorne to get two of the ingrediants each. I stole a quick glance at Snape, and of course, he was watching me stealthily.

Frowning, I grabbed the two ingrediants and walked back to my desk. The boys joined me with the other stuff, and unsurprisingly, we started working on the more simple preservation potions, used to keep lesser potions.

After what seemed forever, 10 points taken away from Gryffindor and five from Slytherin, my group finally finished the potion. Snape stalked over to inspect, eyeing the boys, because he probably saw they barely did anything. He awarded Slytherin 25 points on my acount.

Snape's eyes constantly on me was finally starting to creep me out, and I wanted to tell someone, but didn't know who without getting him sacked. The bell rang a few minutes later, and I had my chance.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

After Veronica told me that she was going to stay after with Professor Snape, I thought she had gone mad.

"What in hell...?" She shrugged and walked back into the classroom. Damn her and her free bells! I sighed and walked quickly upstairs to D.A.D.A. For some reason, that class interested me...alot.


	10. Part 9

_**Ooooh here's Vee's convo with Prof. Snape! Muaahahaha**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"P...Professor Snape?" I called out when I walked back into the classroom. Nothing but silence greeted me. I walked in a little farther and glanced around the barely lit room. _Maybe he went to the staff room?_

I lay my bag down on an abandoned desk, and wandered aimlessly around the rows of tables. The most interesting part of the room was the shelves of ingrediants that lined the walls. I smiled when I realized that every ingrediant, minus the really dangerous ones, were in alphabetical order.

Without thinking, I took off my school outer robes and laid them down on my bag, reavealing the school skirt, but a Slytherin-green corset on top of a silverish tank-top.

"Miss Richards, is there a reason you are out of uniform and prowling around my classroom?" Whirling around, I saw Snape leaning against the doorway to his back room. His voice sounded angry, but his eyes showed his amusement.

"I'm..s..sorry sir. I just wanted to t...talk to you." But when Snape smirked, I forgot what I wanted to talk to him about. Finding myself walking slowly toward the Potions Master, I leaned against a desk.

"If it is about what happened last night, I apol-"

"Don't," I interupted, "Please don't say you're sorry." Snape looked confused, and I felt tears start to burn behind my eyes. Not wanting him to see me cry, I rushed to grab my robes and bag. When I turned to run out, Snape grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me closer to him. He made me gasp when he kissed me again.

"What...are you doing?" I asked when he let go of me.

"If only I knew..." Snape said softly. His usually-cold black eyes were now glittering with some unknown emotion. "Ever since you stepped into this school, I have been unable to remove you from my mind." I had to put fist near my mouth to hide the snicker when I saw Snape blush. Blush! It was cute! (Note: O-O)

"How could this work? I'm a student, a minor; you're a teacher... if we got caught...you'd be arrested! I couldn't let that happen to you. Gods, I'm talking like we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend. Professor...I've got to go." I didn't realize I'd been crying until Snape handed me a silver and green handkerchief.

He looked uncomfortable, though at the time, I had no idea why. I crumpled the hanky after wiping my eyes, and surprising myself, threw my arms around Snape's neck. He was rigid at first, but pulled me into a hug. I felt myself smiling as I buried my face in his chest. _Maybe we could make this work. He obviously likes me, and I like him..._

"Would you join me here after dinner for tea?" I burst out laughing at how embarrassed he sounded.

"I would love to, but secretly, I don't like tea. I could scrounge up some pumpkin juice and pour it in a tea cup." A genuine smile spread on the usually-harsh face on Professor Snape.

Snape leaned in to kiss me a third time, but there was a knock on the door. Quickly, I threw on my robes and sat at a desk, pretending to study. Snape walked to his desk and sat down, managing a scowl.

"Enter." The door opened to reveal...my brother? "What do you need, Richards? The bell has not changed." Jayden glanced at me, then leaned against the doorjam.

"Sorry sir, just wanted to know if my sister was still alive. Besides, D.A.D.A was dismissed when a Hufflepuff nearly blew up the teacher's desk. Don't worry...the fire was put out after." Jayden saluted and took off, leaving both me and Snape gaping after him.

"Insollent boy..." I smirked at Snape's comment, then looked at the clock. Only a few minutes of my free bell, then off to History of Magic. _Yawn..._

Standing, I walked over to where Snape was sitting, leaned over, almost provocatively, and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be here at 6:30. Don't be surprised if I'm not wearing the uniform when I show up." I kissed his forehead and walked out.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

Okay, I have a confession. We didn't really shag in the library. Just some necking that got out of hand. Luckily, we were behind a very long shelf of books, or Madam Pince would have found us.

Frowning, I thought of what I saw in Snape's Potions classroom. My sister said she needed to talk to him, but what I saw wasn't talking. They were sitting far away from each other, silent. Veronica looked as if she'd been crying, and Snape had an almost dishevelled look about him. _Creepy..._

My next class was Herbology, so I made my way toward the doors leading outside. But not before I noticed my sister skipping lightly down the corridor, with a big smile on her face. _Hmm..._

I was nearly tackled to the ground by Hawthorne, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I wrapped an arm around him, ignoring the looks of other classmates heading the same direction, and kissed the spot right under his ear lobe.

Today was a good day so far, but I'd have to ask Veronica what was up with her at lunch, which was next bell. So, Hawthorne and me walked into the greenhouses and learned about the magic proporties of _Cannibis_ if it was grown in charmed soil. _Who cares as long as you can smoke it?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehehe can't wait 'til after dinner? Me either!<em>**


	11. Part 10

_**OMG IT'S SNAPE'S POV FIRST!**_

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

The bell rang at the end of my class of Second Year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. So many detentions, so many points taken away. I had to force myself not to run to the Great Hall, so I could see Veronica. Disgusted with myself for acting like a hormonal teenager, I joined the rest of the staff at the High Table.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

Jayden hugged me when I walked into the Great Hall. My stomach rumbled, and I sat down next to my brother. I lowered my head when the Headmaster started talking. I wasn't interested in anything that was said. Something about Defense Against the Dark Arts being moved to the dungeon for the rest of the day. I scowled.

Feeling Snape's obsidian gaze on me, I looked up. I saw the spark in his eyes even when he was kind of far away. I looked down again and smiled, hoping he was the only one who could see. Apparently he wasn't.

"You okay, Vee?" Jayden whispered to me. I jumped, which got the attention of Jenna, who was sitting across from me.

"You okay Veronica? You seem kind of jumpy." I swallowed. I couldn't very well tell them that their best friend, and sister, might be in a relationship with a possibly 40-year-old Potions teacher that everyone hated.

"Would you stop doing that? Yeah, I'm fine. Really. Just a little tired." I stood up, and walked to leave the Great Hall. In my sudden plan to escape, I didn't eat lunch. _Bugger..._

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"Damn it!" Jenna looked at me strangely. "I didn't get to ask Veronica about this morning." Jenna looked confused.

"What was wrong with her this morning?" I glanced at the high table. Snape was watching Veronica leave the Great Hall.

"Something's going on with her and...Snape. It's freaking me out." Jenna's eyes widened, and she turned to look at the greasy old Potions Master. He may be the head of the Slytherinhouse, but still...

"Ew! Do you think she's being forced?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"I don't know... I went to see her when she stayed to talk to him, and she looked like she'd been crying. A little after, she was smiling and skipping down the hall."

"I'll ask her later. Subtly, of course." Hawthorne walked back from down the table at that moment.

"Dude, did you see Snape's face? He was staring Veronica down. Did she piss him off or something?" I shrugged, and then laid my head down in my hands. Groaning, I thought of that creepy pedophile touching my sister. I suddenly wasn't hungry, and apparently neither were the other two. I looked at Jenna, then Hawthorne. Mutual consent told us we had only one thing to do.

"Intervention."

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

The rest of the day passed slowly. My stomach was cramping in both hunger, and anticipation. The last class I had, Herbology, was canceled when it started to thunder and lighting out on the grounds. Walking into the Slytherin commonroom, I rushed to my dorm.

Three girls were already there. They gave me a knowing look before going back to the book they were looking at. _What the hell?_ Rolling my eyes, I went to my trunk. Pulling out a poofy black and neon green skirt, a matching corset/vest, and sequined Converse, I got dressed quickly, getting ready for dinner.

"Have a hot date tonight, Richards?" I said nothing. Instead, I busied myself with my hair and makeup. "Oh, Veronica, not even here for two days and you have a date with a boy... Aren't you...lucky?" I ground my teeth. _Was she calling me a whore?_

"I've known him for awhile. And it's not a...date." The girls giggled and went back to their work. When I turned to walk away, I heard one of the girls mutter something.

_"Slut."_ My anger exploded, and before I could stop myself, I lunged at the black-haired girl. She screamed, and tried to push me off of her, but I was stronger. Feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up, I raised my wand.

"Try to hex me, and you'll be stupified so fast..." The door burst open, and to my dismay, Snape and Sinistra walked in. Snape roughly pulled me off of the bitch and dragged me into the empty commonroom. Sinistra stayed with the sobbing girls.

"What do you think you were _doing_?" He sighed and scowled at me. I met his gaze squarely. "I have no choice but to take 20 points from Slytherin and assign you detention." My eyes widened.

"But...sir..she called me a slut!" Snape narrowed his eyes at me. "I have every right to have done what I did!"

"You will serve detention tonight, with me." I saw the spark again, but tried to look angry.

"Yes, sir." Without thinking, I hugged Snape quickly. He didn't hug back, but I knew he wanted to. "Eight-o'clock tonight, sir?" He nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for all the fillers! Next chapter...foreplay? Also, JaydenXHawthorne again soon<strong>._


	12. Part 11

Veronica's POV

Even though by dinner I was starving, I couldn't eat. I felt horrid that Snape had to break up a fight between me and a girl who wasn't even in my dormroom. I could tell that my two best friends and my brother wanted to ask me something, but they wisely kept their mouths shut.

Tonight, I felt no black gaze on me. Obviously, he was disappointed, and I probably buggered any chance I'd had to be with him...and it hurt.

"Eat something. You didn't eat any lunch." I knew my brother was just trying to help, but my nerves were shot. I snapped and stalked out of the Great Hall. Probably every pair of eyes were on me now, but I didn't care at that moment.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

My jaw just about hit the table at Veronica's exit. When she slammed through the Great Hall doors, almost every head turned in that direction. I felt a mixture of protectiveness and anger towards her. Did she get detention with Snape on purpose? Gods, if only I had the testicular fortitude to ask her what was wrong.

"You okay Jayden?" Hawthorne's voice caught me by surprise. I nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

"Just worried. I'm not used to us not talking." Hawthorne nodded and kissed me again. Smiling, I hugged him close, but I had a nagging suspiscion that something bad was going to happen soon. (Note: Foreshadowing?)

I was quiet through dinner, and when the plates cleared away, I made my way slowly to the commonroom. I knew Vee would be waiting there to do her detention. Jenna and Hawthorne walked next to me. When we got to the portrait, I distractedly said the password.

The commonroom door opened, and to my surprise, Veronica wasn't there. She had a habit of running when things got bad, and apparently Jenna and Hawthorne knew it too.

"I'll go to her dormroom." I nodded, and Jenna rushed off. I started to pace, thinking about a place Vince used to sit, out on the grounds.

"Hawthorne? I think she might have gone outside." Hawthorne swore. Jenna came back looking depressed.

"She's not in her dorm." I sighed, then told them to follow me. As we were walking out of the door, Snape was walking towards us. He said nothing, though I wish he'd mentioned my sister. _Bloody hell..._ Hawthorne spoke up.

"Come on, maybe Veronica's out by the Womping Willow. She told me she sat there before." I smirked. If Snape was listening, he would have heard that we were looking for Veronica. He'd go to her if he was...involved...with her.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

At around 7:55, I walked to the castle again. After spending an hour walking aimlessly around the grounds, I decided making Snape angrier with me would be pushing my luck. I kept my head down as I made my way to the dungeons, not wanting to draw even more attention to myself.

At 7:59, I knocked on the door to Snape's classroom. Just like before, silence greeted me. Slightly annoyed this time, I didn't go into the classroom. I squatted down and leaned against the castle wall. About two minutes later, Snape came sweeping down the corridor. I scrambled up, rearranging my robes.

"Did you decide to respect my privacy?" I frowned, but didn't say anything. "Well, come in." I followed him and sat at a desk. Looking up, I saw that the room was lit by small dark candles.

"S...sir?" He smirked at my inability to speak. "What's my punishment?" _That sounded dirty..._ Snape cleared his throat and took two teacups out of his robes. Soon after, Snape was fixing tea over a small burner. I set my chin on the heal of my hand and watched him. My punishment is to drink tea?

We sat in silence, just watching each other watch each other. Snape went into the back room for a few moments, and came back with a jug of pumpkin juice. I grinned widely and stood up, but Snape held up a hand. I stopped and leaned against the desk.

"For the first 30 minutes, you will start to alphabatize the class potion ingrediants. Then, you will clean all of the chalkboards...without magic." My eyes widened. _So much for our "date"..._ I must have had some look on my face, because Snape stood up and walked right up to me.

He gripped my chin in his hand and kissed me softly. It left me wanting more, but Snape walked away. He sat behind his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to make it look as if I am actually punishing you." I nodded, but remembered that the potion ingrediants were already in ABC order.

"Sir-" Snape interupted me.

"When we are alone, would you call me Severus? It seems we are past formailities." I blushed a deep red and continued my sentence.

"Severus, I noticed that the ingrediants were already in order..." I saw his smirk. _Of course!_ "So... I'll just start on the boards." I walked over to the back room to grab a bucket and cloth. (Note: Sound familiar?) As I reached up to fill the bucket, a thought crossed my mind. _My promise..._

Grinning, I set the bucket down and took off my school robes, revealing once again, the neon green and black outfit. Lugging the bucket into the classroom, I smiled softly at the sharp intake of breath from Severus. _It's nice to be on a first name basis with him._

Since I'd never done anything so...impulsive, I didn't know how to act sexy. I wasn't like my brother or Vince...mainly because I was still...a virgin.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

_Merlin's balls!_ Veronica Richards was nothing like her cousin, Vince. She was…more innocent. Though, she had a temper on her that rivaled my own. I felt my prick harden, once again, when Veronica stepped out of my back room with a bucket of water.

Her skirt was deliciously short, paired with a matching corset. I felt like a pervert, thinking about a student the way I did; it was nothing like my short relationship with Vincent Richard, which was mostly buggering. Veronica was softer, like...she had never done this...

I swallowed as Veronica reached up to wash the boards. _Bloody hell..._ Closing my eyes, I tried to will away my erection. I did not want to scare her so early in the game.

"Veronica...come here." My voice sounded deeper than I wanted it to be. _Gods, do_ not _fuck this up._


	13. Part 12

_**Warning: This chapter contains adult situations. There really is no safe part to this chapter. Sorry, but if you read my first story, BWBB, then you shouldn't be surprised. You have been warned.. Warning: There are major DH spoilers in a one-sentence time-frame.**_

Veronica's POV

"Veronica...come here." The sound of Severus' voice made me nearly drop the flannel I was cleaning with. _Oh my God..._ I turned and looked at him. Although he was wearing thick, black robes, I could clearly see the outline of his erection. Immediately, I had a feeling of clenching in my stomach. _Bloody hell..._

I found myself walking toward the dark-haired teacher, not knowing what to expect. He was so much older than me. _Would it hurt?_ He seemed really big... Severus held out a hand, still seated, which I took. To my surprise, he pulled me so I was straddling his lap. Now I felt him at my core. (Note: Sorry for the cheesy stuff!)

"Severus...? Is this a good idea? I mean, a teacher or student could walk-" Severus kissed my fingers, distracting me from thought. Aiden had never done anything like this...Sure, we had snog fests, but there really wasn't much heat, as if he was just trying to get himself off.

I groaned when Severus brushed kisses against my neck. His hands were at my hips, where skin was now exposed. His fingers were slightly calloused, from working with various potions. I jumped at a knock on the classroom door.

"Not. Again." Severus muttered. "Do you mind if I bring us to a more...private setting?" I shook my head. I stood up, and Severus poofed away the teacups and pot. He led me quickly and quietly through the door at the back of the backroom. I grabbed my robes on the way. _Why did I not see that before?_ Very soon, we were both standing in Severus' chambers. I gasped when I looked around. The whole room was dark hardwood, black metal, and Slytherin-green and silver.

Severus came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him and felt his body behind mine. _This room is beautiful..._ I must have said that sentence out loud, because Severus' arms tightened.

"Thank you." I turned around in Severus' grip and reached up to put a lock of his hair behind his ear. There was a second's worth of hesitancy in his eyes. I leaned up on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his. Feeling his hands graze my ass, I realized my mistake. With his hands on my hips, going to my tiptoes brought them lower.

Blushing, I went back to standing, but Severus' hands didn't move. My eyes flicked to his, and found them half-lidded. I smirked and pulled myself away from him. His eyes widened, and he grabbed my hand, obviously leading me to his bedroom.

"Veronica, are you sure you want to continue?" There seemed to be a bit of sadness in Severus' voice. When we got through the doorway, I closed the door behind me.

"Yes, I'm sure, Severus. I've found that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone...outside my family of course." I smiled when Severus sat on his bed. I walked over to him and began unbuttoning his black robes. There were so many damn buttons. _Grr._

Severus muttered a de-robing spell, and I jumped back with a yelp. I fought the urge to cover my eyes at the sight of Severus' nearly-naked body. The expanse of his chest was pale, like the rest of him, and dusted with hairs, which led to his rib cage, and while he was skinny and lean, he was still sexy as hell.

My gaze drifted down the Severus' Y-fronts. I blushed again when I saw that the walking did nothing to curb his libido. I swallowed.

Now that I was the only one fully dressed, I decided that it was time to get out of my clothes. I kicked off my shoes and shimmied out of my skirt, letting it fall to the floor. I had on green Spandex shorts on underneith, over my panties. Smirking when I saw Severus was absent-mindedly rubbing his crotch, I unzipped my vest. I heard Severus' ragged breath when I let the material fall to the floor as well. I cocked my head to the side.

"Is this okay?" Severus' eyes flicked up to myfacefrom my chest. There was no reading any emotion in his eyes, which were hooded. He snagged my wrists and pulled me to him.

"More than just 'okay', Veronica, you are magnificent." Severus kissed my knuckles and pulled me down on the bed. I gasped involuntarily when I felt the silky sheets against my back. My cheeks started to burn with self-consiousness, realizing we were actually going to do this.

A sudden pang of fear gripped me. Not only did I not know one thing about pleasing anyone, but what if I got pregnant? In the Muggle world they used something called a "condom", but in the wizarding world, it came in the form of a potion. And I didn't think Severus had any on hand.

All thought left my mind when Severus lowered himself over me. His weight felt amazing on my body, but the steel brushing my stomach made me avoid his eyes.

"Veronica...? Are you alright?" I nodded but said nothing. Severus immediately pulled away from me. I panicked.

"P...please don't go." My voice held a trembling note that surprised me, and Severus became very blunt.

"If I repulse you, why are you here?" My eyes widened.

"Severus, no. You don't repulse me. Never. Ive-never done this before." Severus, who had been staring at the flames in the fireplace in the corner, snapped his attention to me.

"You have never...been taken?" I could tell he was both relieved, and choosing his words carefully. Shaking my head, I stood up and began to pull up my skirt. "Stop." I raised my eyes to look at him. "Where are you going?" I scowled.

"Well, obviously you're uncomfortable with me being a virgin, so I thought..." I moaned when Severus kissed me. I hadn't even noticed he stood.

"I don't want to hurt you. Veronica, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"When could I? When you kissed me in the commonroom? Or maybe when we were snogging in your classroom?" I tried to keep my temper down, so I crossed my arms over my bra.

"Do you want this?" Severus made a gesture around us. As answer, I wrapped my arms around his neck. For the first time ever, I saw uncertainty in Severus' expression. With the last bit of impulsiveness I had left in me, I pulled him on top of me on the bed.

"Do you want _this_?" Severus barked out a laugh and gently kissed me. I tried to deepen the kiss by running my tongue over Severus' bottom lip. Feeling his hand cup my boob through my bra, I gasped, allowing him to explore my mouth with his tongue. He tasted like Earl Grey, the only tea I could stomach.

I gasped again when I felt Severus unclasp my bra, then moaned in protest when he took his mouth off mine. Severus kissed a path down to where my neck met my shoulder. He nipped, then licked, sucked hard, until I knew he was marking me with a love bite.

"Severus...you're making it so I'll have to wear turtlenecks until the bruise goes away." Severus lifted his head to look down at me.

"You can take a healing potion, now shush." I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes si-" The sarcastic retort was lost when I gasped and arched my back, moaning, when I felt Severus' mouth close around my nipple. A loud keening noise escaped my throat as he sucked and licked at my skin. Severus repeated his actions on my other boob, then kissed down to my stomach. Shivering, I gripped and ungripped the sheets in my hands.

I felt Severus' fingers hook under the Spandex's waistband, and he pulled them off. Black lace undies were revealed, which had me blushing anew. Severus looked at me and smirked, but he didn't move.

"W..what's wrong?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I...if you're looking for permission, you have it. I want you to be my first, Severus Snape." That must have been what he wanted to hear, because he swiftly removed the panties. His eyes flicked from down there to my eyes and back again.

Another muttered spell and he was completely naked. My eyes widened. _Holy God..._ Why other people weren't breaking his dungeon doors down to shag with him was beyond me. He was beautiful, like a fallen angel.

I sat up and scooched close to him, and raked both hands down his chest. Kissing his left nipple had him breathing deep, and to my surprise, his dick brushed against my belly. I smiled when I looked up at Severus' face. Laying down again, I nodded slowly. _Might as well get the pain overwith..._ Severus kneed my thighs apart, and seemed intent to stare. My face grew hot, but I didn't close my eyes.

"Severus..." I breathed his name. _What the heck is he doing?_ I screamed out as I felt fingers begin to stroke me. What I guessed was the beginning of orgasm started building up inside me. Severus leaned in to kiss me, still doing his slow torture. That kiss alone sent me over the proverbial edge, and I cried out Severus' name. My chest heaved, but I knew that that was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

For Merlin's sake, from a whore to a virgin. Would my misfortune never cease? _No... Veronica is not a misfortune._ My cock ached at the thought of burying myself in the tight heat of Veronica. I wanted to give her more, but even I didn't think that I had the self-control this time.

After making Veronica come, I could not hold myself back any longer. After parting her legs again, I slowly slid myself into her. Veronica was a good soldier, making a face, but not complaining about the pain she was obviously feeling. I suppressed a shudder at how damn tight she was.

After being dead for four days, being alive and able to use my body was something I would never take for granted again. I paused when I felt Veronica's hymen. She gasped and looked up at me with what I couldn't mistake for anything other than fear. I traced Veronica's cheek with the back of my fingers. She let out a ragged breath before taking my hand.

"Please...do it." I barely covered my cringe at her wards. Leaning forward, I captured Veronica's mouth with mine. I felt her hands snake their way up my arms to my shoulders. I deepened the kiss, sucking Veronica's tongue in wild abandon, making her moan into my mouth. At the moment I knew she was distracted enough, I thrust forward quickly. Veronica's hips bucked, and her nails stuck into my skin. I pulled back to see tears run down the sides of her face. _Shit..._

"Veronica, the worst is over, I promise. Are you ready?" Veronica sniffed and removed her hands from my shoulders to wipe her face. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Severus...I...I love you." She reached up and put a bit of my hair behind my ear. I found myself smiling down at her.

"I love you too, Veronica." I couldn't say anything sarcastic to her, so I began rocking my hips in a soft rhythem. Increasing my speed every few seconds had Veronica moaning softly. Soon, Veronica was lifting her hips to meet mine with every thrust I made, and the rhythem became frenzied.

Groaning when Veronica wrapped her legs around my hips, I buried myself deeper inside her heat. Veronica stiffened milliseconds before she came undone, moaning my name loudly. I followed suit seconds later, white lightning flashing before my eyes. Thankfully, there were silencing wards in my rooms, because it seemed that I roared with my release, emptying myself into Veronica.

After our breathing returned to normal, I pulled myself out of Veronica and laid down next to her. She snuggled close to me.

"I will wake you in half an hour, to go back to your dorm. _Accio_ wand." I muttered a quick cleaning spell. "We must not raise suspicion, now rest." Veronica kissed me before closing her eyes.

Circe defend me... I loved her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! I am soo Sorry guys for the incredibally long chapter. I have no experience with sexual encounters of either sort, and the only knowledge I have comes from other fanfics.<br>Please don't hate me for using foreign knowledge in my stories!**_


	14. Part 13

_**Warning: This chapter contains adult situations. Nearly Non-con..**_

Veronica's POV

Over two weeks passed since the night I got deflowered (O-O), and my relationship with Severus was tight-knitted. Almost every day during my free bell I would join him in the Potions room for tea, or pumpkin juice in my case. In class, I never ceased to amaze him, and piss off the other kids.

Jayden sensed something was going on, had even asked me about it, but I always lied. What else could I do? I wasn't ashamed of Severus, but if we were caught, he'd be arrested.

Today being Saturday, I was relaxing in the commonroom, with Jenna, Jay, and Hawthorne. Having finished our homework, or...at least most of it, we were talking about Jay's and my birthday. Tomorrow was our 17th birthday, and Hawthorne and Jenna wanted to do something for us.

"What could you guys possibly do? Our first Hogsmeade weekend isn't until October." Jayden asked. Even without the Hogsmeade trip, Jen and Hawthorne would find some way to give us both amazing presents. I wished they wouldn't, because neither of us would be able to out-gift them.

I stretched out on the couch with my feet on Jenna's legs. Purposely, I'd kept my birthday a secret from Severus, because I didn't want him to give me presents. Don't get me wrong, I love getting gifts...but I didn't want him to feel obligated just 'cuz we were "dating".

"Vee, what do you want for your birthday?" I snapped back to reality at the sound of Hawthorne's voice.

"Uh... I don't know...maybe," I paused, thinking hard, "how about something that matches my eyes?" All three of them snorted, making me grin.

* * *

><p>After sneeking down into the dungeons after lunch, I let myself into Severus' rooms. He warded them so only I could enter them without a password, though I knew the password as well... No, I'm not telling. I took off my outer robe and hung it on a hook on the wall. Thankful that I wore a long-sleaved dress-shirt, I made myself comfortable on Severus' love seat.<p>

I opened my notebook for Transfiguration and started on the rough-draft of my essay. I needed everything to be perfect before writing on parchment, so I used pencils and regular paper.

_A good reason to become an Animagus is if you are an Auror. You can use your Animagus form to spy on criminals. You can see how many criminals are in one place instead of risking your life. Another reason is because_

I jerked slightly when Severus walked into the room, and he raised an eyebrow at me when I broke the tip on my pencil.

"That is one reason why the Wizarding community has kept to the old way of using quills." Severus knew about my OCD, so it wasn't really a reprimand. After a few minutes, I put my notebook down on the litle side table and stood up, crossing the room to where Severus was now sitting, grading papers.

"Why don't you take a break?" I knew better than to ask, but I had to try. He needed to have some kind of fun.

"And do what instead?" He let me sit on his lap, so I leaned forward, picking up an essay from a Third Year Ravenclaw. I sighed and set it down again.

"I think I can come up with something." Standing up again, I pulled Severus up, and walking backwards toward his bed chambers with him in tow.

After getting us situated so Severus was out of his first layer of his robes and leaning against the headboard, and I was on my knees between his legs, I leaned forward and captured his mouth with mine.

"What was it like when you first started teaching?" Not exactly a sexy question, but I was truly curious.

* * *

><p>Jaydon's POV<p>

No. In two weeks, I had not been able to ask Vee directly about her issues with Snape. It pissed me the bloody hell off, but what else could I do? She denied that anything was going on with her, and with peoples' love lives, I wasn't one for bluntness. Looking at the clock, I wondered where everyone was. I suspected Hawth and Jen were wrapping birthday presents, but I had no idea where Veronica was. Well... I had some idea...

Shuddering at the thought, I got up and started walking up the stairs to my room. I fought the urge to look in Hawthorne's room, because he'd probably never forgive me for peeking. After opening the door to my dorm, I sensed something was very wrong. I was hauled into the room and a _Silencio_ was preformed on both me and the door. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. _Andrew..._

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The good little housewife of Cromwell. Must be boring being monogamous. I've seen the light; who needs a boyfriend? A shag is all anyone's good for." Andrew seemed to be prowling . I backed up, only to hit the door. "Mmm... this is nice. No where to go, and you can't talk."

Andrew knelt in front of me, and I froze. _Oh God..._ This is why I didn't let Hawthorne blow me while I was standing. Because it reminded me of what Andrew used to do. I jerked to the side when Andrew raked his hands on my crotch. Shoving Andrew back, I ripped open the door and bolted down the hall to Hawthorne's room.

Hawthorne yelped when I tripped intothe room. Tears were falling by now, and I curled up into a ball. Immediately, Hawthorne was holding me.

"Oh my God, luv, what's wrong?" I, of course, couldn't make any sounds, so I wrote on the floor with spit.

**Sonorus**_. _Hawthorne did what I told him to.

"Who did this to you?" I shook my head and hugged him.

"It doesn't matter, he won't try it again. He never does." I dropped the subect as if it burned, and tried to calm myself down. The tears stopped, and I closed my eyes while leaning back into Hawth.

* * *

><p>Veronicas's POV<p>

"...and as I sat at the staff table, I realized that I went to school with the same students I was teaching. It didn't give them a reason to like me any more than before." A ghost of a smile appeared on Severus' face. I tucked his hair behind his ear. Damn everyone for saying it was greasy, because it wasn't.

"Severus... if there was any possible way, would you go with me to the party my family throws for Christmas?" _Random..._ My question must have caught him by surprise, because his expression showed his confusion. "I mean, we could meet each other there... to be saf-" Severus cut me off with a kiss.

"Veronica, are you inviting me to this party?" He feigned thick-headedness. What he really meant was, 'Yes, of course I'd go with you'. I grinned and hugged him.

"Love you." I pulled away enough to kiss Severus on the side of the mouth.

"I know." He smirked, and I pretended to be angry, going to get off the bed.

"Well Professor, if that's how you feel, I'll get back to my Transfiguration essay." I ambled out of his room and to the couch. I heard Severus get up, but he didn't come out. Confused, I went to see what was up.

My jaw dropped when I saw Severus sans robes, but in black jeans and a black turtleneck.

"Severus? Are you okay? You're dressed like... well, like a Muggle." I cautiously walked up to him.

"Do you not like it?" Rolling my eyes, I ran my hand from Severus' cheek to his stomach.

"Of course I like it... I love everything about you." Severus leaned forward to rest his forehead on mine.

"Veronica, you know I love you, correct? I am not able to show it the way you wish for me to-"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Severus' neck and kissed him hard. It took him a moment to kiss back, but when he did it was with a fire that matched my own, hands roaming everywhere. When we broke apart to breathe, the clock chimed 6:00. I gasped, kissed Severus quickly and rushed into the main room.

"I'm sorry Severus, but if we don't show at dinner, people will get suspicious. I'll see you later if I get away?" Severus raised an eyebrow when I looked up. "Oh, don't give me that look Severus Snape, you know I have a twin, and two best friends to fight off everyday." Severus snorted. Throwing on my robes, I took off running toward the Great Hall. I purposely left my notebook in his rooms to show him I'd be back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy crap! The almost...rape?...scene? Poor Jayden. Andrew is such a douchebag! Oh, and with Veronica, Snape isn't scary! He's almost...nice...<strong>_


	15. Part 14

_**Happy times go bad then get better? Yea that's a good summary**_

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I 'headdesk'ed at the outburst from Hawth and Jen. Vee was beet red, looking down at the table. Every other table was staring, including the High Table. Hawthorne grinned and shot confetti out of his wand, and, all euphamisms aside, the green, silver, and black paper covered our end of the table... all the way down to the Hufflepuff table.

_"Hawthorne! Enough!" _I hissed when McGonagall narrowed her eyes at us. The rest of the Hall was filled with giggles. _Merlin... _Jenna pulled _Daily Prophet_-wrapped boxes and packages out of her shoulder bag.

"Oh guys, really? Why so many?" Veronica almost looked like she was going to cry. _O...k... _

"Well, you don't turn 17 everyday." Jenna must have seen her face too.

"That's true about any age." Hawthorne chose to ignore Veronica's mood and began passing out presents. I put them in my robe pockets quickly. Veronica did the same.

"We'll open them later guys, less people watching." I stiffened when alot of kids went "aww". Some of the staff were laughing, but Snape had on an even nastier glare than usual. "Hey, Veronica, can I talk to you alone before Potions?" She nodded, looking concerned. I shook my head and didn't say anything more.

Soon, the plates disappeared, and Veronica pulled me out into the corridor. I hated to see her so sad, and me asking her about Snape would probably upset her more. I'd been thinking about what I'd feel if Veronica really _was _in a relationship with him. It would be a bit awkward, but if she was happy... I'd accept it. Like she accepted that I was gay. _Ugh...my rationalizing sounds like _a _Gryffindor..._

"Are you dating Snape?" Her eyes widened at my forwardness. It wasn't supposed to come out the way it did. Veronica burst into tears and hugged me. That was the only thing that she couldn't control; her emotions. Of course, I had the same problem, having a Ravenclaw as a mother and not a Slytherin.

"I can't hide it from you anymore!" She sobbed against my shoulder. "You're my twin, you always know what's going on... please don't disown me!" I hugged my sister to me. People walking by were looking at us, but I didn't care.

"I'm not going to disown you...but...what do you see in him? He's what, 40 years old? And he's not hot...at all...and I would know." I kept my voice light, trying to get Veronica to at least stop crying. At this rate, we'd both have detention. "Come on hon, it'll be okay...what made you upset this morning? Was it something Snape did?" Veronica did stop crying, only to glare at me.

"No... it's what our "supposed" friends did. I didn't tell Severus about my birthday, and then Hawthorne and Jenna did what they did. He's gonna be so angry with me." I cringed at the use of Snape's first name. If I was going to accept my twin dating...a teacher... I'd have to get used to her using his name.

"If he...loves you... he won't be mad, and he'll understand why you didn't tell him. Come on, class starts in like, five minutes." I hugged Veronica, and together we walked to Potions. I just hoped what I told her was going to be true.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

At dinner, I contemplated whether or not to go to Severus' classroom afterwards. I'd embarassed myself in front of him in class, accidentally adding too much hellebore to a batch of whatever the hell we were making, causing a blue cloud to erupt from our cauldron. After Severus got rid of the danger... he snapped at me, causing Jayden to come to my rescue, gaining us both detention with him after dinner. Thankfully, no points were taken...

I prayed that Jay would keep his mouth shut when we were together in Severus' classroom. I assumed we would be remaking the potion I blew up.

Looking over at Jayden, I could almost feel his rage. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but at Severus. One, for nearly yelling at me, and two, for giving us detention. The outcry of the class made us both feel a little better, because even Gryffindors thought Severus was going too far.

"Jay... I'm going to see him.. maybe I can get you out of detention. I mean, it was all my fault, everyone knows it." I kept my voice so only he could hear.

Suddenly, wolf whistles and cheering erupted when house elves began passing out teacakes to every table. My eyes widened when Hawthorne and Jenna walked with a bigger version of the teacakes. I snapped the same time my brother did, and together, we smashed the cake back into them.

Together, we stormed out of the Great Hall. After the doors closed, we burst into hysterical giggles. We heard "oohs" and laughter, and random house elves were running around in a panic.

"If we get detention for that, it'd be so worth it... Hope Hawth and Jan forgive us." I swallowed at the realization that we could get worse than detention. Losing best friends, and Jay losing a boyfriend were among them.

The Great Hall doors burst open, and Severus stalked up to us. I felt Jayden subtly put himself in front of me. Severus' eyes were blazing; we stood our ground.

"Idiot boy, you think I would hurt either of you? I am tempted, after that foolish display. What in Salazar's name were you thinking? Slytherins do _not _parade like Gryffindors in their actions." His expression softened. "It is too bad you did not see the looks on Cromwell and Rukin's faces." Jayden grabbed my hand behind his back; I knew he wanted to say something. I squeezed his hand in consent.

"Sir, before we report to detention, can I speak with you?" Severus flicked his gaze to me, but I held my expression stoic.

"Of course. Now, I advise that you both return to the commonroom before there is a riot in your honor." I said nothing, but looked at him sadly.

"It'll be okay, Vee, I promise." At Jayden's words I blushed, and nodded as we walked away from Severus. _What in hell could Jay want to talk to him about? _Jay wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way to the dungeons. "Do you want to open our presents before detention? It might make it easier on us." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Sure, Jay, that would be great."


	16. Part 15

Jayden's POV

I raked my fingers through my hair as I waited outside Snape's class. Thoughts raced before I realized that I would have to talk indirectly about Veronica. Well, I could be blunt, but I'd rather not sod everything up for her.

The door opened, and Snape motioned for me to come in. I breathed deep, preparing myself for the verbal battle. I pulled myself up on a desktop, raising an eyebrow in a dare to say anything. When he didn't do anything, I made up my mind.

"Sir, with all due respect, don't bugger your chance with her. She loves you... though I don't know why, I only know you to be a bastard. Veronica was so upset this morning after our friends embarrassed us, because she didn't tell you about her birthday." I crossed my arms. "That's why she messed up the potion... That's all I wanted to say... Bye." I nearly flew out of the room. I'd have to come back in an hour, so hopefully he'd think about what I said.

Walking into the commonroom, I sat next to Veronica and pulled out the packages. She did the same, and I motioned for her to go first. I grinned at her first gift; a Slytherin-colored scarf, with her initials on the ends.

"I bet she did it herself. Now you open one." She wrapped the scarf around her neck as I opened a square box.

"Merlin's beard..." Veronica leaned over to see what I got. I held up the silver snake cuff links. They had emerald eyes, and they were coiled as if ready to strike. "Where did they get these? They're beautiful." Veronica immediately shredded open her square package. She squealed and held up matching silver earrings. Then the smile left her face.

"Jayden! I feel horrible now! They got us these gorgeous gifts and we smashed cake in their faces!" I opened the package that had my scarf, not sure what to say. There was still a present for each of us, both in an envelope. I raised an eyebrow, but together we opened them. We stared at eachother wide-eyed. _Quidditch tickets._

"We thought you'd like to go... we had four of them owled in. They aren't for another year though, we got them ahead of time." I wheeled around to see Hawthorne and Jenna standing at the enterence of the commonroom. Veronica was up and walking toward Jenna before Hawthorne's words sank in.

"Salazar...guys, we're so sorry." Veronica wiped her eyes as I spoke, and I got up, walking over to the group.

"A Slytherin never appologizes...besides... we deserved it. We should have stopped after this morning." Jenna spoke softly. I rubbed my arm in hesitation while I stood in front of Hawthorne. I'd die if I tried to hug him and he denied me.

Hawthorne must have read my body language, because he held out his arms. Immediately I was in his arms and when I felt them close around me, I lifted his up. Spinning him around, I kissed his neck.

"Thank you both for the gifts. We love them." My sister hugged Jenna, and together we sat by the fire. Hawthorne had his head on my chest as I laid on the couch, and Vee laid her head in Jenna's lap.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

At 6:55 we left Hawthorne and Jenna in the commonroom and walked together to detention. Jayden was listening to something loud on the Ipod, and I just barely held myself together. Not being able to talk to Severus made me jumpy as hell, and I kept wondering what Jayden talked to him about.

Severus was waiting for us in the hall, so Jay quickly pulled his earbuds out and hid them in his hoodie pocket. After we got into the room, Severus leaned against his desk. There were no ingrediants written on the board, and my body tensed of its own accord.

"Miss Richards, your brother, as you must know, is very concerned with your welfare." I glanced at Jayden, who was paler than usual. "He informed me that you were upset because you did not tell me about your birthday. Apparently, he is fine with his twin dating someone who is considerably older than herself, because he is willing to risk expulsion by threatening a teacher-" My embarrassment was added to when my brother interupted.

"Hey, I didn't threaten you... sure, I want her to be happy, so if it's with you she's happy with, fine. But don't say I threatened you. I said, 'don't bugger your chance with her'. Veronica, tell him why you didn't tell him about your birthday."

I swallowed, trying to get my voice to work again. _Why oh why does this happen to me?_

"Sev…erus, I didn't want to t...to feel obligated to b..buy me a gift.Y..you loving me is good enough." Jay was looking at me funny, knowing I never stuttered, unless I was really, _really _nervous. Which I didn't get unless I was around someone I really, _really_ liked.

"Now, since that's all settled, _please,_ kiss and make up! You two are miserable, and it's only been a day of not talking. Oooh, what..uh..pretty potion ingrediants." I rolled my eyes as Jayden walked over to the shelves in the back of the room.

Glancing at Severus, I saw him smirk, before locking his gaze on mine. He shook his head, smiling for real, and walked up to me.

"Because he asked so nicely..." He said before pulling me into a hug. This was _not_ how I expected detention to turn out, but I was glad it happened like it did. I kissed Severus softly on the mouth before I heard him whisper,

"Happy birthday, Veronica."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Crickets*<em>**

**_****My mind is going to explode with the sap... ha... like I said, around Vee, Sevvy is...nice! Next chapter is a whole fricken month later 'cuz we've got to move this along._**


	17. Part 16

_**Halloween, Part 1 ... Warning... HBP spoilers. Warning! This chapter contains adult content.**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"No. I refuse to embarrass myself for the sake of a trivial Halloween party." I laid my chin on my hand and watched Severus. Everything was about pride with him, never about having fun. _But if I made it an experiment..._

"But I just completed the potion. It makes you look younger, but your mind is left unaffected. Also, you wouldn't look like what you did when you were younger... depending on the amount you take is how young you look." I held my face neutral when I could almost see the cogs working in Severus' mind.

"Damn, woman. You are a true Slytherin." He didn't look pleased. I kissed his scowl and reached into my bag, pulling out a small phial. Severus raised an eyebrow.

The contents of the glass phial were a dark blue color, with murky-looking swirls. I swallowed. I'd been working on the potion in secret for weeks, needing it to be perfect, in order to get Severus to try it.

"Tomorrow's the party. I'll come down to the dungeons right after my last class, you'll take some, then..." I let my voice trail off. I couldn't very well tell him that he was going to be made over. That would piss him off. I packed up quickly and scampered out just as the bell rang, ending my free bell.

Everyone was very excited, whispering here and there about what each person was going to wear, the plans for pranks, and what "candy" they were getting after the party. _Eww..._ This was the first actual party at Hogwarts since Harry Potter's fourth year. Also, our very first Halloween dance, but that wasn't why I was excited.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed slowly, and I nearly ran into the commonroom after the last bell rang. I needed to work on my costume, pick out the makeup that would look good with the costume... and budger my brother into dressing up.<p>

I ignored the glares from fellow housemates and walked purposefully into my dormroom. My costume was draped over my bed with some warding spells to keep the other girls away.

The dress was ruffly black, with only small straps, and it had a built-in corset. Paired with a pair of black fishnets, knee-high boots, and purple-gemmed, see-through wings, it was by far the best costume. Except maybe Jenna's. Hers was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"Wait...what? Dumbledore's _portrait_ wants people to sing at the Halloween party?" Hawthorne nodded furiously, barely able to control his excitement. "Where did you hear this?" Hawthorne rose up to his knees on my bed.

"I overheard him talking to the Headmaster. He was pretty insistant. You should totally sign up to sing if everything goes through." I raised an eyebrow.

"If anyone sings, it should be Vee, but I could try...I guess." I couldn't help but grin at Hawthorne's glare. "Fine, I'll sign up...but I get to pick the song... Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to make you come before my roommates come up."

Hawthorne's eyes widened when I kneeled on the bed in front of him. It only took seconds to get him naked, which I took pride in. Unlike me, he had no insecurities about his body; I learned he loved being naked.

I took a hold of Hawthorne's mouth with mine, moaning at the taste of him. He was beautiful, and no matter what anyone said, he loved me, and he was mine. I pulled away to breathe.

"Jayden..." I smiled against Hawthorne's chest as I slowly made my way kissing, biting, and licking, down to his navel.

I felt his erection brush against my chest as I flicked my tongue over Hawthorne's bellybutton. He had an outie, and I was fascinated with it.

"You need to calm that thing down Hawth, or this will end a lot quicker than I want it to."

"Shut up...and...do something!" Hawthorne was panting, so I ran my tongue down his happytrail, stopping just before his bush. I heard Hawthorne whimper, which fueled my desire.

I lowered my head so his leaking cock was just centimeters away from my mouth. I puffed out warm breath on his head. Hawthorne's hips jerked, causing his cock to bob.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Hawthorne sent me a glare that made me giggle. In one swift movement, I suckled all of him into my mouth. Hawthorne nearly flew off the bed when I teased his slit with my tongue. My own dick reacted to the animalistic growling and moaning Hawthorne was emitting.

"Jayden, please!" His plea was cut off into a yelp when I started licking the underside of his head while kneeding his balls. Hawthorne screamed out his first release, which I couldn't do anything about, since I was busy swallowing his spunk.

After I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, Hawthorne grabbed ahold of my hair and gently pulled me up to kiss him. He was breathing heavily, and he looked positively shaggable...which I planned to do.

"Turn over, love." Hawthorne complied as quickly as he was able. "On your knees." Again, Hawthorne complied. I was out of my clothes faster than it took to get Hawthorne out of his. "Don't move." My commands probably shocked my boyfriend, but I didn't waste any time.

"Jayden?" I heard the uncertainty in Hawthorne's voice.

"Relax, I'm getting something to help you." I rummaged through my trunk 'til I found what I was looking for. Thank Salazar for K-Y. (Note: LMAO) Hawthorne hissed when I drizzled the lube down his ass and over my heaven. I delved my finger into Hawthorne, preparing him. With my other hand, I reached around and swatted Hawthorne's hand away from his prick.

"Mine." Hawthorne whimpered at my tone, then began to thrust back, fucking himself on my finger. Taking the cue, I added another finger, which had Hawthorne moaning loudly. Smiling, I began to stroke his dick, using his precum as a lubricant.

"Oh, God, too much...please...God!" I had him begging when I added a third finger. I ignored my own needs, wanting to make this special for Hawthorne.

"Let go, baby." He did, covering my hand in his essence, his body, throwing his head back, moaning, calling my name. I almost came at the sight.

Taking up the K-Y, I coated my erection, stroking myself in the process. Resting my cock against Hawthorne's body, I paused.

"You ready?" Hawthorne groaned as an answer.

I had more control than people think. Very slowly, almost torturingly so, I entered Hawthorne's body. I felt his tight ring of muscles relax for me in seconds, and I began pushing deeper. I held tightly onto Hawthorne's hips to keep him from impaling himself on me, which made him frustrated.

"Jayden...fuck..move!" I leaned forward and licked his spine, causing him to shiver. Once I was completely sheathed in my lover, I rocked slowly, batting Hawthorne's hand away again.

"Stop touching yourself." I growled.

"Stop teasing!" Hawthorne shot back, but with far less animosity. The sensations I was feeling were starting to override my control. Gripping Hawthorne's hips hard enough to bruise, I withdrew almost all the way, before slamming forward.

I groaned at the same time Hawthorne did, and began pumping at a much quicker pace. I felt my cock brush against Hawth's prostate, and adjusted my angle to hit it with every thrust.

"Ungh...gonna..."A keening moan came out my of boyfriend's throat, and I felt his entire body clench around me. I pumped his cock as fast as I was pumping with my own. Hawthorne came hard, dragging me over the edge with him. He collapsed onto his chest while i pulled out and laid next to him.

After a cleansing incantation, and a quick snog, both of us were sleeping dreamlessly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PHEW. Sorry you guys had to wait so long for another JH get together... I just realized I've made this story Veronica-heavy, which wasn't how I started it. Sorry, but the party should be fun. Especially if you're a "Gleek". To be continued...**_


	18. Part 17

_**Halloween, Part 2 ... Warning...HBP spoilers ...**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

_Today's the big day._ Halloween. Jay and Hawthorne looked ready to explode with news, but they wouldn't tell me or Jenna. They said that the Headmaster would tell us. Everyone stopped eating breakfast when the Headmaster stood.

"I'd like to have your attention, please. Tonight, as per request of Dumbledore's portrait, we are to have an 'open stage' part of the dance. Students may sing a song of his or her choosing. I trust that all intending to perform will choose an appropriate song. Anyone interested may sign up with Professor McGonagall. That is all." The tables filled with excited murmers almost immediately.

Before the speech was even done, I knew what I wanted to sing, and with whom. I turned to look at Jenna and Hawthorne.

"Can you learn a song in a day? I was thinking we could sing a Muggle song from the 80's called 'Push It.' It has a guy part and two girl parts. Do you want to do it with me?" Hawthorne was probably planning to sing with Jayden, but it was worth a shot.

"Sure. Jayden here hasn't asked me yet. Is the song easy?" I leaned forward so only Hawthorne could hear.

"As easy as the Weasley women." (Note: Yes, I know that's horrible.) Hawthorne smirked.

"Hey Vee, could you find me a guy to sing with? I want to sing the mix up of 'It's My Life', and 'Confessions'." My eyes widened. _Would he...?_

"Let me see what I can do. Give me until lunch." Soon after that, th bell rang, and Jayden, Hawthorne and I walked to Potions.

* * *

><p>"In preporation for tonight's...excitement," Severus said the word as if it was dirty, "you will be brewing a potion to curb the effects of consuming too much sugar." I saw him roll his eyes as he turned to write the ingrediants on the board.<p>

"Professor, could I speak with you after class?" I could feel my classmates' eyes on me. Including Jayden's. No one _ever_ asked to stay after class with Severus.

"Yes, of course, Miss Richards." He dismissed possible rumors with a cold glare. I smiled to myself and continued with my bookwork.

* * *

><p>I have another favor to ask you, Severus. When you're looking like a teenager tonight... couldyousingwithmybrother?" Severus blinked at my rushed question. I blushed, waiting for the screaming, but it never came.<p>

"Why not? No one will know it's me." The sarcasm was there, but so was a true curiousness.

"Y..you will? Oh, my Gods, this is great! Okay, I'll tell Jayden. I love you, thank you so much. You won't regret this." I kissed Severus on the lips, and he deepened the kiss. "I want you..." I moaned, lifting my leg to wrap around Severus' thigh, wrapping my arms around his neck in the process.

Severus broke the kiss hesitantly, putting a little space between us. I brushed my hair off my forehead and rearranged my robes.

"Tonight I plan on dancing with you. Oh! I almost forgot, we have to pick a name for you in case my friends ask. So, what name would you like? I've come up with Jacob, Michael, Joshua, Matthew, Daniel, or Andrew."

At Severus' face, I burst into laughter. Obviously, those names were too "Muggle" for him.

"Hmm...how about... Ethan?" I asked after I could breathe again. When I didn't get a bad reaction, I smiled. "Is it Ethan, then?" To my surprise, Severus shrugged.

"Ethan is better than... Jacob." I grinned and hugged Severus tightly.

"Well, _Ethan_, I've got to go to the library. You know, to get that book a certain Potions teacher made us need to check out? I'll see you after classes are done."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jayden, I think I've found you a singer. But I'm going to need your help. He doesn't know it yet, but I want to give him a quick makeover before the dance. His clothing choices are a bit... outdated..." I nodded when Jayden's eyes flicked from Severus to me again. "Pick out some clothes, and we'll work on his look too. Maybe some eyeliner?"<p>

I giggled when I imagined the look on Severus' face when he found out what I was up to.

* * *

><p>My smirk hid the knot in my stomach, the sudden nervousness I felt at giving Severus the potion. What if someone recognized him as not being a student? Or remember what he looked like when he was younger? <em>Bloody hell!<em>

Professor Binns' voice droned on, lulling me into a daze. I stifled a yawn as I stared out the window at the rain. Binns never even noticed when his students weren't paying attention. He just went on and on about some topic no one would remember once everyone stepped out of class.

Thankfully, the bell rang before everyone fell asleep. Stretching, I made my way down the corridors down to Severus' office. I knew he wouldn't answer the door, so when I got into the room, I walked right inside.

Severus was leaning over a cauldron, his back to me. I saw how tense he was, which told me he was nervous. I knocked on a table to announce my presense. He didn't turn around, but he did answer me, although I don't think he knew it was me.

"What could possibly be wrong, now, that you will not leave me in peace?" I smirked and walked up to Severus' back and drew circles with my finger. He froze.

"If that's how you really want it, Professor, I'll go." As I turned to leave, Severus caught my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You should not sneak up on a former Death Eater, luv, it isn't very smart." I smiled and leaned into him.

"Are you ready?" Severus kissed my temple and sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be. The rest of the staff will not expect me to come out of the dungeons for the night, so I doubt they will recognize me."

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"Bloody hell... what would he wear?" I was surrounded by different clothes, trying to pick something, one, that would look good on stage, two, match my outfit, and three, something that Snape would actually wear. _I might be gay but I'm not a bloody fashion consultant!_

I finally settled for silver nut-huggers, black fishnet shirt, very green converse, and a silver fedora. _Ok... So I fit some stereotypes..._

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I handed over the phial and watched as Severus took a deep breath before taking a few sips. Almost immediately, Severus' features changed to those of someone 10 years younger. Even at 29, he was sexy as hell.

"Take one more sip. Then you'll look like your 19 year-old self." Severus raised an eyebrow. I mirrored the action, causing Severus to snort. He took one more sip, and sure enough, his body changed again, to the physique of a 19 year-old.

His robes were a bit baggy on him, and to my shock, he blushed. That's when I knew something was wrong.

"I'm not much to look at, Veronica. I don't even know what you see in me." I gulped. Severus was not one to voice his feelings, unless it was anger, or in private, his love for me.

"Severus, are you feeling okay?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I'm fine... and just call me Sev. It's earier to say." _Oh boy..._

"Alright 'Sev', but remember, we have to use the name 'Ethan' when we're around anyone beside my brother." Severus smirked.

"I'm not stupid, I do remember stuff." _Circe defend me..._

"Okay, babe, come on, we have to meet my brother in his dorm. We're gonna give you an outfit to wear when you sing." Severus shrugged. I took ahold of his hand and led him to Jayden's bedroom. I opened the door and pushed him inside, locking the door behind us.

"Hi, Jay, this is Ethan. He's gonna sing with you."

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"Ethan? What kind of name is that?" Snape glared at me. "As a teen, you're not that scary. Now, put these on." I handed Snape the clothes I picked out.

Snape looked at Veronica, who nodded and smiled. He smiled back, and I could see how much they liked each other. Snape unbottoned his robes slowly, clearly nervous about showing his body. After he got the jeans on, he got a little more comfortable. Sort of.

"Why are these so tight? I can barely move." Veronica giggled, and I grinned.

"They're called nut-huggers, and they're supposed to make it hard to move. Put on the shirt and stop bitching." Veronica's eyes widened at my words.

"You expect me to wear a shirt with holes in it? Are you barking?" Veronica decided to try.

"Sev, would you do it for me? I think you'll look sexy in fishnet." Snape cracked a smile and pulled the shirt over his head. My eyes darted unwantedly over his chest. _Merlin, he_ is _sexy..._

Shaking my head, I started getting dressed. By the time I got my jeans on, Snape was done dressing. Sighing, I turned and dug to the bottom of my trunk. Pulling out a leather hair rope, a pencil of black eyeliner, and a brush, I pushed Snape on my bed.

"Vee, you want to brush his hair and tie it back while I finish getting dressed?" She nodded and took the brush, sitting behind Snape.

"I always wanted to do this, Severus."

"It's Sev, and, you always wanted to brush my hair?" Snape sounded doubtful. Apparently, as a teen, Snape had longer hair. It was a little past his shoulders, and unlike the rumors, it wasn't greasy. Just incredibly glossy.

I stood for a minute, watching Veronica run the brush through Snape's hair. Breathing sharply, I pulled on the rest of my clothes. My half of the costume consisted of a green Slytherin house symbol shirt, plain black skinny jeans, silver Converse, and a striped fedora.

"Yeah… I think it's beautiful. Now, hold still, Severus, I'm tying it up." Snape made a face, but otherwise did what Vee told him. I sat down on my trunk, and looked at the two. Veronica fussing over Snape's hair, and Snape…acting positively un-Snape-like. Something was odd about him.

"Uh… Veronica, can we talk out in the hall for a sec…in private?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah, hold on, let me fix Severus' bangs." She proceeded to pull his bangs out of the ponytail, fixin them over his eyes. "Sev? Stay right there. I'm not done with you yet." I opened the door and looked down the hallway. There was no sign of anyone. I made way for Vee to get through, then closed the door quickly.

"Veronica…what's wrong with Snape? He's not acting like himself." Veronica looked a bit embarrassed, and she was figity, so I _knew_ something was wrong.

"When I gave him the potion to make him looke younger, it…uh…messed with his mind, making him think like a normal teenager would." My eyes widened. _Dear Salazar._

"Vee…God, he'll kill you when he finds out! I thought it wasn't supposed to change his thinking?" My sister just shrugged.

"I wanted him to have fun, and it looks like he's going to. After we're done with the make up, practice your song with him. I've got to go get ready for the party. Jenna and Hawthorne are meeting me in my dorm." We went back into my dormroom, and Veronica worked on Snape's makeup, much to Snape's displeasure.

"Makeup is for _women_…why am _I _wearing it?" I pushed my sister out of the way and got in Snape's face.

"Listen, Snape, my cousin, Vince wore it, I wear it, a lot of guys wear it. Do _not_ insult us." To my surprise, Snape stayed quiet while Veronica finished. Soon, she left us to practice, while she went to her dorm to get dressed.


	19. Part 18

_**This is a very, very long chapter this time. (Halloween, part 3)**_

* * *

><p>"Ethan" AKA Snape's POV<p>

Bloody hell, why did I allow Veronica to talk me into this? _Because I love her._ I knew the words, having practiced the song with Veronica's brother. Having a photographic memory helped as well, but that was not the point. To sing in front of a bunch of sugar-high, hormonal teenagers as one of them…bloody hell…

Jayden Richards gave me a thumbs-up and walked to his part of the stage. The orange and black curtains clashed horridly with his silver and green hair. Cromwell's doing if the matching shades in Hawthorne's mohawk were anything to go by. If he knew that I was still able to think like an adult, he'd hex me through the wall.

I closed my eyes as Filius Flitwick introduced us, praying to Salazar that no one wondered where I'd been all year. There was a roar of applause as the curtains opened. The music started playing, and almost immediately, Richards was singing. I was surprised at how dark he sounded as he tipped his fedora back.

Jayden:_ This ain't a song for the broken-hearted,_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed,_

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd,_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud,_

_It's my life! _

_It's now or never!_

_I ain't gonna live forever!_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive,_

_It's my life!_

I swallowed and stepped into the light.

"Ethan": _These are my confessions,_

_And just when I thought that I said all I could say, _

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way,_

Jayden:_ These are my confessions!_

"Ethan":_ If I'm gonna tell it, then I gotta tell it all!_

_I damn near cried when I got that phone call!_

_I'm so thrown, I don't know what to do,_

_But to give part two of my—_

Jayden: _Better stand tall when they're calling you out,_

_Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down._

"Ethan": _These are my confessions!_

Jayden: _It's now or never,_

_I ain't gonna live forever!_

"Ethan": _These are my confessions!_

Jayden: _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life! _

"Ethan_": Just when I thought I said all I can say,_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way,_

Jayden: _These are my confessions!_

"Ethan": _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Both: _It's my life!_

* * *

><p>I grinned at the wolf whistles and cheering coming from the floor around the makeshift stage. Richards bowed and fist pumped in the air, while I just held up a hand and started walking backwards. As soon as I got out of the light again, I turned around and walked out into the corridor.<p>

The blasted jeans Richards forced me to wear were making it very difficult to walk, and were starting to chafe. They were silver for Merlin's sake! I took my wand out of the sweatshirt tied around my hips and transfigured the jeans into something more comfortable. Something in my mind protested, but I ignored it.

Richards walked up on the side of me, scowling at my new attire.

"Ew…you turned my jeans into old man pants?" I bristled at the barb, but said nothing. He shrugged and pulled me out into the Great Hall at the sound of Filius introducing Cromwell, Rukin, and Veronica. Before I could stop him, Richards returned my pants to the original tight silver. Both of us walked over to the nearest area by the stage.

* * *

><p>Hawthorne's POV<p>

I was almost giddy at the thought of performing. My costume was hot; black skinny jeans, a purple and black striped hoodie with pointed "ears" on the hood, and purple Converse. Everything was perfect. Not only did we get to trump the talent of most of the school, but we also got to perform for our boyfriends…well, except for Veronica. Although, I suspected she was dating Ethan.

* * *

><p>Jenna's POV<p>

Shivering with the excitement of singing in front of people, I looked again at my costume; a purple and black fairy dress, purple wings, black fishnet stockings, and incredibly dark purple knee high boots. Veronica's costume was beautiful too, and Hawthorne's was like the American's "Urban" look. I giggled when I thought about it. _Wow, three fairies performing!_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I was so nervous about performing for…well, basically for Severus. I tugged at my dress and smiled at Hawthorne, who was "limbering up". Our act had a little more movement than my brother's and Severus'. Jenna and I would be jumping around the stage, and Hawthorne would be surprising everyone. I breathed in deep when the curtains opened, and the music started playing.

* * *

><p>"Ethan's" POV<p>

Veronica looked immaculate, and I cursed my body for reacting so quickly again. An instant hard-on and painfully tight jeans were not a good mix. I carefully rearranged myself and watched the performance.

Hawthorne: _Ah, push it,_

_Ah, push it_

Vee + Jenna: _Hey! Get up on this!_

_Ooh baby, baby, ba baby baby _

_Ooh baby, baby, ba baby baby_

Veronica: _Get up on this!_

Hawthorne: _Ah, push it_

Jenna: _Hey! Get up on this!_

Hawthorne: _Ah, push it_

Vee + Jenna: _Get up on this!_

Veronica: _Salt Salt Sa Salt and Peppa's here_

Vee + Jenna: _Get up on this!_

Jenna: _Sa Sal Sa Salt 'n' Peppa's here_

Veronica: _Get up on this!_

Hawthorne: _Now wait a minute ya'll,_

_This dance ain't for everybody,_

_Only the sexy people, _

_So all you fly mothas, get out there and dance,_

_Dance, I said, Holla!_

Vee + Jenna: _Sa Salt and Peppa's here and we're in effect_

Jenna: _Want you to push it babe, coolin' by day and at night _

_Working up a sweat_

Veronica: _C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know, how to become number one in a hot party show._

Vee + Jenna: _Now push it_

Hawthorne: _Ah, push it, Push it good, Ah, push it, Push it real good, Ah, push it, Push it good, Ah, push it, Pa push it real good Ah, push it_

Vee + Jenna: _Get up on this!_

Veronica: _Hey!_

Vee + Jenna: _Get up on this!_

Hawthorne: _Yo baby-pop, yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss_

_Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed,_

_Can you hear the music pumpin' hard like I wish you would? _

_Now push it. Ah, push it, push it good, ah push it, push it real good. Ah, push it, push it good, ah, push it, pa push it real good. Ah, push it._

Vee + Jenna: _Get up on this_

Hawthorne: _Ah, push it_

Jenna: _Get up on this!_

Veronica: _Ow!_

Hawthorne: _Holla!_

Veronica: _Hey!_

Vee + Jenna: _Ooh baby, baby, ba baby, baby; ooh baby, baby_

Veronica: _Booy, you really got me goin'_

_You got me sooo I don't know what I'm doin'_

Vee + Jenna:_ Ooh baby, baby, ba baby, baby; ooh baby, baby_

Hawthorne:_ Ah, push it, push it good, ah push it, push it real good. Ah, push it, push it good, ah, push it, pa push it real good. Ah, push it._

Vee + Jenna: _Get up on this_

Hawthorne:_ Ah, push it_

Veronica: _Get up on this!_

Jenna: Ow!

Hawthorne: Holla!

Vee + Jenna: Get up on this!

All: Ahh, push it!

I grinned when Cromwell did a handspring across the stage, and Richards whistled and cheered with the rest of the students. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy when Veronica bent down to touch the hands of other guys.

I shook my head, but I felt another part of me come out. I hadn't felt this kind of jealousy come out…since I was in school myself.

"Come on Ethan, let's go meet them." Richards grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door we just came through. I was attacked via hugging by Veronica, who kissed my lips hard, among other things. She pulled away and smirked at me. "Do you have your wand in your trousers, or are you just happy to see me?" She whispered.

To my own surprise, I felt myself go red-faced. It happened once before; in Richards' dorm room and my mouth reacted before my mind could. Something was off about the potion, because I could sense my mind was changing, albeit very slowly.

"Only for you, Vee." I winced when I used the nickname that her brother and friends used with her. _Bloody hell._ Veronica mirrored my blush and grabbed my hand. I knew she was eating up the public displays of affection.

I heard Jayden moan as he leaned against the wall. At first, I thought it was out of lust, but then he growled in disgust.

"Dude, I could use some smoke." Veronica hit Jayden as I tried to process what he meant.

"No, Jay… Plus we have some added company." I felt a sudden surge of neediness to belong, and before I could stop myself, especially when I should have, I suggested something very stupid.

"I know where you could get some. Snape has some in his private store. I…could get you some." Veronica's eyes widened, and Jayden, Rukin, and Cromwell gaped. (Note: Marijuana is used in sleeping potions for a sedative.)

"No, Ethan, that's okay. Now come on, I want to dance with you. Come on everyone, let's enjoy tonight!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed hold of Veronica's waist, pulling her to me and looking at Jayden.

"Jayden, take the other two. We'll join you later." I put as much authority into my voice as I dared. He made a face and nodded, bringing Cromwell and Rukin into the Great Hall.

"Ethan, what are you doing? I thought we were gonna dance." I stood with my forehead against Veronica's.

"We will, but I wanted to have a few minutes with you alone." I proceeded to start a snog-fest with Veronica.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I couldn't suppress the moan I made when I felt Severus' lips on mine. Opening my mouth to him, I sucked his tongue into my mouth like a child with their favorite lolly. Between feeling Severus' erection against my belly, and his tongue fucking my mouth, I knew we would be shagging that night. When Severus pulled away, I took the opportunity to speak.

"Severus, we should go inside. They'll be wondering where we are." Hearing Severus growl, I turned and pulled him by the hand through the side door into the Great Hall, bringing him to join my friends and brother. Jenna was dancing close with her boyfriends, Thomas Busch, and Hawthorne and Jayden were almost dirty dancing in the crush of people.

I brought Severus close behind me, after transfiguring my costume wings into two tattoos on my back. I leaned against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Carefully, I slowly rocked back and forth, until I felt Severus' hands on my hips.

"I want you. Now. Tell everyone goodbye." I gasped at how deep his voice was. Severus' mouth nibbling my earlobe had me shivering. I spotted many people watching us, including teachers and my ex. Not wanting to deal with anyone's shit, I finally acquiesced.

"Come on, we can go to the dungeons." I could tell Severus was confused by my sudden willingness to leave. "I'll tell you later, now hurry. Go the quick way, and I'll go the long way. No one will suspect." I proceeded to push him 'til he walked away. I turned and walked my way, taking the stairs to another floor before making my way to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

"Vee…please…so close." My hands on Veronica's hips, I looked up at her in desperation as she rode me slowly. Her hands were splayed on my chest, her eyes darkened with lust, and her lips full and damned kissable; I was reaching my limit.

"Severus…" Her moaning, plus the way she lifted and lowered herself on my cock had me thrusting up to meet her strokes. I knew my fingers were leaving bruises, but my mind and teenaged body seemed to only seek my own release. Feeling Veronica's body clench around me, I drove deep, causing her to throw her head back in orgasm. I let myself go only seconds later, screaming as my body crashed down in ecstasy.

Veronica pulled herself off of me and performed a cleaning spell, and I opened my arms to hug her when she crawled next to me.

"Potion'll wear off soon. Had fun. Night, love." I found myself grinning stupidly at Veronica's sleepy voice. Tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear, I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>O…k what a wonderful way to end a chapter. Ok...next chapter is three weeks later. Soo…yeah.<em>**


	20. Part 19

_**A few weeks later…**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

Waking groggily after shagging with Severus like bunnies, (Note: Lol) I reached over to hug him, only to find his side of the bed empty. Panic set in as I bolted up. Ignoring the fact that I was starkers, I crept out of the bed and to Severus' bedroom door. It was ajar, so I peeked out. He was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who.

"No, of course not. Why would anything I ask to be done actually be done?" I winced at his lethal-sounding tone. "I am simply requesting that Veronica Richards is allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the Winter Holidays. She is one of the best students I've had, and I believe that if I could teach her, she'd be a fine Potions Mistress."

My eyes widened. _He's good…_ Not only was he going to teach me, he was trying to get my father to consider me staying over Winter Hols.

Suddenly, I felt something very wrong. Turning around, I bolted to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before heaving into the bowl. After washing out my mouth, I walked back into the bedroom. Rubbing my stomach absently, I noticed that Severus was still in the living area.

I whisper-_accio_ed my nighty, and pulled it over my head, suddenly self-conscious. After lying down, I waited for Severus to come back. I wasn't disappointed, because about three minutes later, the bedroom door opened, and Severus walked in.

I watched him pull off his robes and smiled, because he wasn't wearing that God-awful night shirt. When I felt the bed dip, I rolled over to face him. Severus pulled me in to kiss me on the forehead, resting his hand on my hip.

"I'm surprised you're awake. You've been so tired lately. Do not think I haven't noticed." I stifled a yawn that proved his point. Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, a thought popped into my head. I never had _it_ that month. All the pieces fell into place; the sickness, the exhaustion…

"Severus… I'm late." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Veronica, what are you talking about?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I'm _late_. _It_ didn't happen this month." I saw panic cross Severus' face, before he composed himself again. I on the other hand, was not worried about looking like a perfect Slytherin.

"A…are you positive? Veronica…how could you not take the contraceptive potion? I know that you know how to make it." I narrowed my eyes as his words sunk in.

"Wait…are you blaming _me_ for getting pregnant? How _dare_ you?" I was up and out of Severus' bed as my temper flared. With a flick of my wand, I was covered with my robes, and out of Severus' rooms. My feet seemed to know where they wanted me to go; I found myself inside the Potions lab.

I hurled a glass against the blackboard; it shattered with a loud bang. Seeing just red, I held back a scream of rage. _How_ dare _he? I gave him my_ fucking _virginity, and he blames_ me _for getting pregnant?_ I dropped to my knees and curled around myself, hot tears burning their way down my already flushed face as I sobbed.

My fury and extreme sadness was soon replaced with worry. I wondered how I was going to hide my belly once I got bigger. My baby might not have a father anymore…but I would love him or her so much that he or she wouldn't need one. I knew there was only one thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Well, Miss Richards, you are indeed pregnant. It seems you are a few weeks along, to be exact. Is Mr. Cromwell the lucky father?" Hawthorne's eyes widened. I had told my brother and my friends that I was pregnant, though, only Jayden knew who the father was.<p>

"No, I'm dating her brother." I rolled my eyes. _Thank you Hawthorne…_

"The father is no longer in the picture. Is there any medicine to stop the morning sickness?" Jayden rubbed my back, and Jenna held my hand.

"I'm sure I can get Professor Snape to whip something up… I don't usually carry anti-morning sickness potions." I nodded, though my mind was in turmoil.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." She nodded and gestured that we could go. "Come on guys, let's go to the commonroom. We have to get ready for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

As soon as Poppy asked for me to "whip up" an anti-morning sickness potion, I knew it was for Veronica. I didn't, of course, let Poppy know this.

"I cannot start it until after classes are over for the day. It can not be left once it is started. I will send an owl to you as soon as it's done." Poppy looked annoyed, but she wisely kept any comment to herself. _Bloody hell._

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"What in the name of all that is magic is going on with you and him?" I was slightly taken aback by the rage I heard in my voice. "I just got you two back together not even two months ago." Vee grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her.

"_He blamed me for getting pregnant."_ My eyes widened at her mirrored anger. I hugged Veronica to me, then walked into Potions with her.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"Miss Richards, Mr. Richards, stay in your seats." I looked at my brother, who was glaring dagger at Severus. The rest of the students started murmuring as they left, sending pity-glances our way. After every student left, Severus stood and walked over to the door, locked it, and warded it.

"Professor, with all due respect…what the bloody hell were you thinking? You are a complete and utter—"

"Enough! Mr. Richards, you are treading on thin ice. I have asked you two to stay because… I would like to admit that I made a mistake." My eyes widened, and I stood and stalked toward him, snarling.

"Just one? How could you? How could you blame me for getting pregnant?" Jayden swore when glass shattered around the room.

"Veronica! Calm down!" Severus had a look of pure shock on his face as Jayden pulled me toward him. I wiped at the tears falling down my face.

"The funniest thing about it is that no matter how much I hate you for saying what you did, I still love you. Pathetic, isn't it?" Jayden hugged me closer as Severus watched us.

"Veronica…do not believe that I blame you. I realize that I was a bit quick to judge—" He ignored my brother's snort. "But I acted out of fear. Neither of us is ready for a child, especially you. I should have taken the precautions."

"Severus…I'm apparently three weeks pregnant, which means that all this happened…on Halloween. I'm sorry Jayden, but Severus, who was on top that night? It was my fault, but it doesn't matter. This baby will be loved by me…maybe you, if you want to be in his or her life, but I won't lie. It's going to be hard. Be quiet Jayden. A lot of people won't accept us, or the baby. Severus, do you want to be part of this baby's life?" I felt Jayden let go of me abruptly.

"How could you ask him that? Your ability to forgive disgusts me." My jaw dropped as Jayden stormed out of the room, ripping down all the wards in the process. I sighed.

"Contrary to what my brother says, I haven't forgiven you. You hurt me badly, but our baby deserves his or her father. Also, you'll have to prove that you'll love me again." I nodded when Severus made a move to come closer.

"I keep forgetting how young you really are. You sound so wise sometimes that I forget that you are still a child. I am not sure if you realize just how much you mean to me, Veronica, and at this point in time, I am not too cold to say that I love you." Tears burned behind my eyes, and before I could stop myself, I was pulling Severus into a hug. I burst into tears as all of the stress of the day hit me.

"Oh God, Severus, I'm pregnant at 17! Please don't leave me alone through this. I don't think I could handle it without you." I let out a shuddery breath as Severus' arms wraped around me tightly, one hand stroking my hair.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow! Teen pregnancy! How original! Well, things aren't boring… and no severely emo boys!<em>**


	21. Part 20

Snape's POV

As the weeks passed, by week six, Veronica was taking the changes well, but her cravings, and increased hormonal insanity, was making seeing her every free bell of hers was start to look ominous. I still gave Poppy the anti-morning sickness potion to keep up the charade of not knowing the pregnant girl, but Veronica needed it less and less. The only symptom of Veronica's pregnancy _I_ did not foresee was the interference with her magic during the first trimester. Her magic should not have been affected until the third trimester.

"Severus, sit down. You're making me dizzy." I stopped and stared at Veronica, I hadn't even realized I was pacing. "It's really no big deal. So I won't do so well in class. I'm for enough ahead in grades that even if I got '50's I'd still pass. I don't see why you're so freaked out about this." I scowled at her.

"Do you really want everyone in the student body to know you are pregnant?" I was truly shocked. Never had I heard of a teenaged girl, Muggle or witch, to want the people in her life to know she was with child.

"No, of course not, but there isn't much we can do about the interference. If I don't control my anger, things explode. If I'm really sad, anything liquid overflows its container. Would it be possible to get a note from Madam Pomfrey that excuses me from having to use any really strong magic?"

Again, I found myself seeing Veronica as someone much older than she really was. I watched her put down the quill she was using to work on the homework I had assigned; she showed promise in becoming a Potions Mistress, but I worried that during Winter holiday, her father would not allow her to stay.

"You would have to ask her personally. No one must know that I am aware that it is you who is pregnant." Veronica nodded and went back to work.

I sat down at my desk and continued with the grading, pleased with Veronica's progress. She was brilliant, but unlike Granger, she did not flaunt her knowledge at every available occasion.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"W…were you still planning on going to my family's p..party?" I set down the quill I was marking quizzes with and stared at Veronica.

"Do you still wish for me to attend?" Veronica nodded vigorously while smiling, her beautiful grey eyes lighting up.

"Oh, yes! I get to sing for them; I want you to see it. Plus, you need some fun, and I'd rather hang with you than a bunch of ancient people." I smirked. Veronica made me feel young and loved. _Merlin that sounds sappy…_

The bell rang moments later, and Veronica brushed a kiss on my cheek before making her way to her next class.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I sighed as I reread the letter from my dad. At Hawthorne's questioning look, I shrugged and kissed him. He lay back so I could lean into his body, rereading the letter again. My dad wanted us to come home for the Winter Hols, but like hell if I wanted to. Richards' manor was sodding boring, and so were the parties.

Veronica was gonna sing, and I assumed Snape would show, and I was not looking forward to _that_ confrontation.

Jumping up, I hummed _We Didn't Start the Fire_ as I packed my shit in my shoulder bag. I already finished whatever homework anyone _**cough**_ _Snape_ _**cough**_ gave us to work on over the Hols, so I just packed my music and other "essentials".

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I barely held back tears as I hugged and kissed Severus goodbye. Although I'd see him Christmas Eve, which was tomorrow, the thought of leaving him was more painful than I thought.

"So…my dad will Apparate me back the day after Boxing Day. I'm so excited to start working." I put a hand on my belly as a wave of nausea passed. "Ugh, I hate that. Severus, I love you. I'll send an owl on the train!" I wrapped my arms around Severus' neck, and he buried his face in my neck.

"I love you, Veronica. Enjoy your holiday." I smiled and raked a hand through his hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," I waved with my fingers as I left Severus' Potions lab.


	22. Part 21

Veronica's POV

I was nervous. Simple. I'd never sung in front of my parents before. Jayden had convinced me to sing tonight at the party our parents were throwing. All different past and present Slytherins were going to be there, including one person who hated me, and another that I loved.

I scowled down at the dress slacks and shirt, with pinstriped vest. I didn't like dressing fancy. I was more comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt. A house elf with a drink tray scurried by, so I snagged a glass of water, and after drinking it quickly, I set the glass down on a nearby table.

A loud "Veronica!" rang out from the other side of the ballroom. I grinned at Jenna's voice. She ran over to me, gaining attention from various party-goers in her slinky black dress. She caught me by surprise by jumping into my arms. I burst out laughing, and spun her around, immediately regretting it and quickly putting her back down.

"I'm so excited for you! What song are you singing?" I smiled darkly. Jenna's eyes widened. "Oh no, not a Muggle song, your father will kill you." I tipped my fedora back and glanced around the crowd. _No sign of him…_

"Don't worry about me my love, he won't know." Jenna giggled, and saw my brother, who was with Hawthorne near the stage. "Go on Jenna, I'll talk to you later, after I sing." She nodded and took off toward my poof of a brother.

I caught my dad's eye, and he gave me the okay to go into what Muggles would call a Green Room. Moments after I closed the door to the room, there was a knock.

"I'm getting ready to sing, talk to me after." The door opened, and I was about to bitch the person out, until I saw who it was. "Severus?" I ran to him, surprised when he picked me up off the ground and spun me around. "I missed you." I kissed him softly and ran my hand through his raven hair. It was soft and silky and I tucked some behind his ear.

"I missed you too." He said quietly. I leaned against him and listened to my father welcome the guests.

"You should go into the audience now… Stand by the stage if you can?" Severus captured my mouth with his own, driving all thought from my mind. I moaned when he cupped my boobs through my clothes. I vaguely heard my father introducing me. I pulled away and kissed Severus quickly before walking on stage.

There was immediate applause, and I bowed once before the band started playing my song.

* * *

><p><em>According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.<br>According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind.  
>I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life.<br>According to you. According to you…  
><em>

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.<br>_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place.  
>According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<em>

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that.  
>According to you. According to you…<em>

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._  
><em>According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.<em>

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh- no-._  
><em>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<em>  
><em>It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.<em>

* * *

><p>As the quick guitar solo played, I saw Aiden watching me. His eyes were wide with the realization that I was singing the song directly to him. Then, I saw Severus smirking up at me. Everything was going perfectly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But according to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right.<br>_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, babe I'll tell you what you got to lose.  
><em>

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. You, you. According to you. You, you…_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right…_

* * *

><p>Everyone in the whole house applauded. I flushed and bowed before running offstage. I went to join Jay and Hawthorne by the window. They both hugged me, then I was attacked again by Jenna.<p>

"That was amazing! Even Snape was enthralled." I nodded, smiling softly.

Suddenly, Jayden and Hawthorne went to block me. I looked up and I saw Aiden and his brother, Andrew walking toward me. Jenna gave me a sympathetic look and held my hand.

"What do you want, Hunter?" Jayden said with a snarl. I put my free hand in his shoulder, and he glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to talk to Veronica…alone."

"Bullocks you will!" I sighed at my brother's blatant anger.

"Jayden. Enough. Aiden? I'll talk to you…for three minutes. Your time starts when we get to the Green Room." I could tell Aiden didn't have a clue what a Green Room was. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. He followed me to the room and walked inside first when I pointed, and I did the same thing, shutting the door. "Time starts now."

Aiden grabbed me roughly by my arms, pinning them to my sides as he pulled me close to him. He kissed me painfully, and I struggled against his grip to pull away. Aiden growled and backed me against the table and bent me over backwards. I could feel his erection burning into my stomach as he lay down on top of me.

"Aiden…!" The sob broke out at I tried to get away from him. He slapped me across the face. Tears fell down my cheeks, and I screamed with everything I had inside me, anything to call for help.

"Shut up!" That's all he got to say. The Green Room door burst open to reveal Jayden, Hawthorne, Andrew, my father, Jenna, and…Severus. Aiden jerked away from me and pulled his wand.

"_Stupify!"_ I felt the world slip away to darkness.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

The hex did not hit Veronica. It was not even aimed at her. The kid now crumpled on the floor was the target. My guess was that Veronica was in shock and fainted. Jayden caught her as she fell, though I wished it had been me to catch her.

William Richards looked as if he wanted to murder Veronica's attacker, and I did not blame him. The thought of what might have happened had she not screamed and caught the attention of those of us who were close enough to the door made me ill. I glanced quickly at the people assembled.

Cromwell was hugging Jenna Rukin to him, and the last kid, Hunter, was trying frantically to drag his unconscious brother into a sitting position. As much as I hated it, I left the room. I was not needed there, and the group might have become suspicious of my intentions.

I glowered at the confused crowd outside the room and made my way to the "flooing room."

"Hogwart's Potions classroom!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holy crap! Scary issues! The song Veronica sang was "According to You" by Oranthi.<em>**


	23. Part 22

Veronica's POV

I woke up with the strange urge to throw up, which I did once I was in the adjoining bathroom. I heard a knock on my bedroom door as I was brushing my teeth.

"Hold on!" I pulled on my silk housecoat and opened to door. "Oh, hey Jayden. Are mum and dad already downstairs?" I carefully avoided talking about what happened in the Green Room.

"Yeah, we're waiting for you. And don't worry, no one else knows." I glared at my brother.

"Aiden was always a prat, but I never thought he would do something that extreme." Jayden rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, I guess it runs in the family. Now, hurry up and take this. You don't even know how hard it was hiding this from the house elves." Jayden handed me a phial of what looked like…

"The anti-morning sickness potion? How…how did you get it?"

"I went to see Snape before we came home. Since you'd be here two full days without the potion, I wanted to make it easier for you. Now take it and hurry up, or I'm gonna open presents without you." He grinned and walked back down the hallway.

I took the fastest shower I ever had and downed half of the potion before pulling on a black-and-Christmas-Green sweater, red and black pajama pants, and white and black socks over my under things. Thankfully, my belly hadn't started to show yet, other than a very unnoticeable rounding.

I tied my hair back as I jogged down the stairs, and walked into the parlor, where my family was. My mother was up and hugging me, my father not too far behind.

"Happy Christmas mum, daddy. Sorry I was so late; I forgot to set the alarm on my wand."

"Oh, that's fine, dear. Let's just open gifts, the house elves are making dinner as we speak. Here, this one is from your father." Mum handed me a long rectangular box. It was jewelry of course; my father always gave me jewelry. While I opened the box, my family opened their presents. My gasp got everyone's attention.

"Oh, daddy, it's beautiful!" I held up the silver chain bracelets with sapphire stones. I put it on right away, with Jayden's help.

After everyone was done opening their gifts, I stood up to bring my stuff to my room, when Jayden shoved an unwrapped package into my hands. I glanced at our parents, who were smiling at each other. He mouthed _Snape_ and pushed me toward the stairs.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, my heart in my throat. _So Severus had given Jayden more than just the potion… _When I got to the safety of my room, I dumped various new clothes, books, and other gifts onto my bed. With trembling hands, I carefully unwrapped the "Veronica"-marked, silver-wrapped box.

My eyes filled with tears as I picked the black onyx-heart necklace. It was heavy, and looked antique. _Oh Gods…_ There was no note, but Severus didn't need words to show me how much he loved me. I knew that two days from now, I'd be wearing the necklace back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

When Veronica's father walked into the Headmaster's office, he shook my hand in mock politeness. Veronica was fingering the necklace I gave her for Christmas, watching us with a small frown that showed she knew what was happening between Richards and myself. William Richards turned to his daughter.

"Veronica, are you sure you want to do this? There are so many more careers than brewing potions for a living." Veronica scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, and I could see her bottling her temper.

"Father, you do realize that you are insulting the best Potions Master in Britain?" The glass vase on the desk rattled dangerously. "Besides, legally, at 17, I'm allowed to make my own career choices, and yes; I do want to 'brew' potions for a living. You can keep your Ministry job all to yourself." I felt pride for Veronica standing up not only for me, but herself.

Richards glared at me before storming out of the office, where I assumed Filch would escort him to Hogsmeade so he could DisApparate home. As soon as we were alone, Veronica grinned up at me.

"Go to your dorm room and get settled, and report to the lab at seven." I left plenty of room for hidden messages that best be left unsaid.

"Yes, Professor. And thank you again for teaching me over the holidays. It was very generous of you." _A little thick there, love._ Veronica turned and left the office, and after a few minutes, so did I.

* * *

><p><em>… Aww!<em>


	24. Part 23

_**A nice refreshingly short smut scene.**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"After the pinch of Rosemary, you add…two teaspoons of black tea." I stirred the potion counter-clockwise, looking back at the book. "Then, you add, um, three pinches each thyme, hellebore, and mint leaves, in that order." I did so, even though I thought the love potion sounded like and obscure drink. Wiping the hair out of my face, I sighed contentedly.

"Very good. Now, while that boils, what will you be doing?" I put the stirrer on the lab table and walked over to Severus, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be kissing you." I went to tiptoes and kissed him like a little girl would; just a whisper of lips on lips. (Note: All euphemisms aside.)

"Veronica… I do not believe that this is a good time." I smirked and splayed my hands on Severus' chest.

"Oh, hush, Severus. "It's been two days since we kissed, and I want to thank you for the necklace. It's beautiful." I let my hand slide down Severus' torso, to the growing hardness in his trousers. I smiled mischievously and stroked him until he groaned out loud.

I gasped at the quickness of Severus' movements as he lifted me onto his desk and pulled off my jeans. I hooked a finger in his waistband and pulled him between my legs, engaging him in a wild kiss that left us struggling for air.

"Pants. Off. Now." I couldn't be very eloquent at the moment. Severus did what I said, and I knew I had him wrapped around my finger. I heard cloth rip as Severus destroyed my underwear, not that I cared much.

I moaned into Severus' mouth when I felt him press his tip against me, wrapping my legs around his waist and guided him into me in one thrust.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

There was no time for foreplay. The intense physical need to come was just too great in both of us to worry about petty details. Hell, we did not even have the ability to remove all of our clothes. Veronica felt so damned tight around me that I knew I wouldn't last long. I reached between us and stroked the small bundle of nerves between her legs.

Veronica's nails bit into my back, and she threw her head back, crying out in release. I pounded into her, but came undone when I felt her fingers find my cock.

I realized that I would never be able to walk into the classroom without remembering our encounter. I kissed Veronica's forehead and pulled out of her, redressing myself before performing the _scourgify_ spell to clean us. I sighed when I saw Veronica look at the scrap of lace that used to be her underwear.

"I'm sure the house elves can do something about them." Veronica said, shrugging. The side of my mouth quirked into a half-smile as she pulled on her jeans. Like the good little soldier she was, Veronica returned to the love potion she had chosen to work on.

"Veronica, you could choose to charm the potion to wait until we have rested." She looked at me with a longing expression.

"Oh, that would be great. I missed falling asleep with you." After performing the necessary charm, I let Veronica grab my hand as I led her to the bedroom of my chambers.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

We stayed dressed as we lay down on Severus' bed. I smiled to myself when he spooned up behind me almost possessively. Everything was very raw with Severus. He had such passion in him, though he hid it from the world.

Reaching around, I found Severus' hand and brought it around me, letting it rest on my belly. I held it there, closing my eyes, reveling in the warmth radiating from Severus' body into mine. Feeling extremely tired all of a sudden, I let sleep take me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't look at me like that. The pent up lust…? Duh…<em>**


	25. Part 24

Veronica's POV

Severus poured a goblet of pumpkin juice while I finished my latest project; Draught of the Living Dead. _So…that's what he meant by having pot in his store! Marijuana is the basis of all sleeping potions. Huh._

It was New Year's Eve, so everyone who didn't go home for the holiday would meet in the Great Hall. _Ugh…_ I was definitely _not_ in the mood to deal with a bunch of students younger than me. I blew out a breath and drank some juice, making a face. Everything I ate or drank at certain times had the "made me ill" effect.

"I'm not going to the get-together tonight. I might go to the library to read." Severus raised his attention from the papers he was writing on, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the classroom door. I hid the goblet, and then went back to standing over the cauldron.

"Enter." Severus' voice sounded weary, mainly because three teachers had already come to talk to him. The door opened, and the idiot Trelawney hurried in. Rolling my eyes, I added the Cannabis and Wormwood to the potion, careful to keep away from the fumes.

"Professor, I must speak with you. It is dire. _I've had a vision concerning you_." I hid my smirk as Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do tell, my day could not possibly get better. I am practically giddy with excitement." I stifled a giggle as a cough at Severus' blatant sarcasm. Trelawney glanced at me warily.

"Perhaps we should speak out of earshot of children?" I scowled at the back of her head wishing I had heat vision. Severus smirked.

"I am sure that what ever it is can be said in front of a student. It is not as if I have not heard the, 'grave things lie in your future' speech." Trelawney seemed unaffected by Severus' barbs, which sodding pissed me off.

"I was performing my semesterly psychic reading for the Hogwarts' staff, when I noticed with my Inner Eye that you have two auras arriving for you in the months to come. Beware! One will betray the Light, while the other will be doomed to servitude." My eyes widened.

If Severus was curious, he didn't show it, and I couldn't wait until we were alone to talk about Trelawney's "vision". I lowered the flames under the cauldron to pass the time.

"If that is all, Sybil, please kindly leave my classroom, so I that I could possibly get some work done before the brats return. Oh, and please inform the Headmaster that I will not be joining the 'festivities' tonight, but I am sure you already knew that."

Trelawney spluttered, but pulled together what was left of her dignity and left, muttering, "oh, of course", as she glided out of the door. I lost all control at that moment, bursting into hysterical giggles at the look on Severus' face. I covered my mouth and turned around to try to calm down.

"Are you quite finished?" I sniffed and nodded, trying to maintain a neutral face. "Good, because Sybil's vision bothers me." I sobered quickly.

"Why? She's just some crackpot. She couldn't predict anything—"

She already had predicted very important events, such as Voldemort's return, and also, his demise. While most of her predictions are far-fetched, Sybil's vision mentioned two auras coming in months. Didn't it strike you as odd that it was said that way?"

I bit my bottom lip, turning off the burner to the finished potion. I sat down with a huff, but otherwise kept silent. _Two auras? Twins?_ I finished my notes quietly, though I felt Severus' eyes on me.

"I'm going to go lay down. Everything is ready for you to test." I stood quickly and grabbed my bag before kissing Severus good bye. "Maybe I'll come around for the count down until the new year. I love you."

"Love you too." He sounded distracted. I chewed on my thumbnail as I walked to my dorm room. _Two auras… No wonder there's interference so early._ I did as I said I was going to after pulling my letter-writing kit out. I lay down, staring at the green fabric of the canopy.

Tears rolled down my face for no particular reason; I wasn't sad, so I blamed it on hormones. In two days the other kids would be coming back, and the third day we'd be continuing classes. The days would just tick by, until I finally started showing. I knew kids wouldn't accept it, but it couldn't be helped.

Luckily, if I did the math right, I wouldn't be due until after classes were over for the summer. Unfortunately, the unknown factor was how my parents would take the news. _When would I tell them? The sooner the better, so they don't think I kept it from them…_

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

I ran a hand through my hair as I paced the length of my classroom. Getting absolutely nothing done since Sybil told me about her vision, I'd simply thought about the mess I'd gotten myself into. _I am 39 bloody years old for Salazar's sake. I am in no shape to be a father to one baby, let alone two._

"Sodding hell…" I muttered as I thought of Veronica's health. She was a seventeen-year-old girl! Her body was tiny, and if Sybil was correct, and Veronica _was_ carrying twins, Veronica could be too fragile to carry to full term. _Well, it does explain the early magical interference._

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I woke with a start, my mind trying to tell me where I was. Looking at the clock, I saw it was a quarter 'til twelve. I swore and jumped up, fighting the dizziness as I did so, before pulling on my shoes. Sliding into the corridor, I crept toward Severus' chambers.

Mrs. Norris meowed as she stepped in front of me. To my surprise, she wrapped herself around my legs, purring. My hand shook as I stroked her fur, praying she wouldn't "tell" Filch I was up-and-about.

"My child, I have never seen that cat take so well to anyone." I squeaked, until I realized that it was a portrait talking to me.

"I seem to have a way with surly creatures." The man in the portrait smirked. Did he know something?

"Well, I won't keep you; you obviously are in a hurry." I breathed in and waved, smiling at the man that I saw was named Phineas Nigellus Black before continuing on.

Mrs. Norris followed me for a few minutes, but soon left me alone. I reached Severus' door with no more problems. Knocking, I opened the door quietly, slipping inside.

"Severus?" At my calling, Severus entered the main room from his bedroom.

"I assumed you would stay in your dorm room for the rest of the night." I watched him pour himself what I guessed was brandy before going closer to him.

"I fell asleep after writing my mum a letter. And I think I seem to have made a few friends." I told Severus about Mrs. Norris and Phineas Black.

* * *

><p>"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year, Severus." I pulled myself up from laying my head on his legs and kissed him.<p>

"Come along, you need your rest. No one will look for you until tomorrow, and by then you will already be working." I smiled dreamily, and allowed Severus to bring me into the bedroom. Clumsily, I pulled off my clothes until I was down to underwear and bra. The nap did nothing for me, and nearly as soon as Severus climbed into bed beside me, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had to work hard to write Snape's comments to Trelawney, I couldn't help but geek out when I reread them. This chapter was originally longer, with Jayden's POV, but it didn't fit the time frame, so he'll be in the beginning of the next chapter. The time after chapter 25 will fly by, because I have to cover all of the bases before the pregnancy ends!<em>**

_**Please R&R?**_


	26. Part 25

Jayden's POV

"Fuck!" I punched my bed in fury at what my father just dropped on me. He expected me to marry a girl that I'd never met to, "preserve the Richards' pure bloodline". He was the only one in my family who didn't accept that I was a shirt-lifter through-and-through. "Shit…"

My head snapped up at the knock on my door. At first I ignored it, but at my mother's voice coming through the wood, I slumped.

"Come in." I saw tears in her eyes as she stepped in the room. "Mum? What's wrong?" I moved out of the way so she could sit on my bed. Mum was holding a letter, and when she sat down, I saw that it was from Veronica. I stiffened; no good could come from this.

"Your sister's pregnant." My eyes widened. I didn't even know Veronica was going to tell yet. "Did you know anything about this?" I swallowed. _What the hell am I gonna say?_

"…I…yes." My mother turned and glared at me. I gasped in surprise when she slapped me hard, the force of the blow jerking my head to the side.

"My baby girl is pregnant, and you tell me _nothing_?" Mum put her head in her hands and cried openly, which nearly broke me. I had conflicting emotions running through my mind, but I pulled my mother against me. She clung to me and sobbed for a few minutes before she pulled back to look at me. "Do you know who the father is?"

"No." _Yes. He's an ex-Death Eater, Potions Master and a very powerful wizard. And a bloody 40-year-old. _

"If your father finds out, he'll disown her." I closed my eyes, knowing that it was the truth.

"Mum, what are we gonna do? I feel so helpless…"

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

I looked up as Veronica burst into my office in tears. My first reaction was to pull my wand, but when I saw the envelope in her hands, I let my hand fall away from my wand.

"It's a Howler. From my dad. I don't want to open it!" I sighed, but shook my head.

"You know if you wait it will only be worse. Best to get it over with quickly." Veronica looked at me nervously, and after soundproofing the room, I braced myself for the message.

"BLOODY HELL! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO GET PREGNANT? IF YOU KEEP THE FETUS, YOU WILL NO LONGER BE MY DAUGHTER! THERE ARE NO WHORES IN THE RICHARDS FAMILY, SO CHOOSE WISELY." The Howler turned to ash.

My eyes wide, I glanced at Veronica, who had covered her mouth in shock. Out of some unknown need, I pulled her against me. Her father was a fool, to make Veronica choose between her baby and being Richards' daughter. Calling it a fetus, which it was, was distasteful. Veronica was too silent for my liking.

"Veronica? What are you feeling?" Rage, tears, anything would be better that the silence. Veronica stepped away from me, turning to look up at me. Her expression was flat, but her eyes held so much emotion in them.

"I suppose it would be one less mouth to feed if I didn't live with my family anymore. Severus, I am keeping this baby, or babies, even if it means that my father disowns me. My account at Gringotts is in my name, and he can't take it away from me now that I'm seventeen. The money should hold out until I can find a job."

"Veronica…there is…there is always my family home. The manor is large enough to accommodate you, as well as the baby, or babies." I added quickly at her scowl.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

My heart clenched at what Severus was offering. _He wants me to live with him._ I had no tears to cry, or anger to vent. I knew this would happen, but I never imagined it would happen like this. _Severus wants me to live with him…_

"Are you…sure?" Severus kissed me as an answer.

"The home would have to be cleaned up, of course. It hasn't been properly occupied in ten years, but once it is acceptable, I would gladly have you live there. With me." _Ten years…? So he doesn't live there over the summer?_

"Oh, Gods, Severus, you are amazing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>William Richards is a bitch! (And Snape's parents deserve to be dead after what they put him through) Anyway…onward! Three months pregnant! Whoo!<em>**


	27. Part 26

Hawthorne's POV

I watched Veronica wince as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder. She told us that her boobs would be a lot more sensitive in the third month, but I didn't realize it'd be that bad.

"Here, let me take that for you. We're going the same way." Veronica looked at me gratefully and handed me the bag.

"Yellow is totally your color." I snorted and spanked her ass as she walked by.

* * *

><p>Jenna's POV<p>

I'd let Veronica borrow my bras, because she went up a cup size in two months. Three months in, Veronica was glowing, despite of what happened with her dad. We didn't talk about it, but I knew it broke her mum's heart.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

Veronica told me on January 4th that she was gonna move in with Snape once school was over. _Bleck._ I envied her, because she was free. _I_ still had to act like that perfect son, and I know that if I left, it would kill mum. But I blatantly _refused_ to marry that girl; Selena was her name. _Bollocks._

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"You know, it's almost the second trimester. If today's the 10th, the 13th is the end of the first trimester." I yawned and rested my chin on my palm, tapping my fingers on my cheek. Lately, unfortunately for Severus, I'd had negative sex-drive. My boobs hurt to touch, but had gotten huge in two months. _Ugh…_

"Next month you'll be showing, right?" Jayden whispered over the cauldron. I nodded. I still had no clue what I'd do in four months when I would be as big as a bloody house. I could start wearing Jayden's baggier shirts, but I'd need more clothes later.

We finished the potion perfectly, again, and I waved as my brother and Hawthorne left at the end of class. I pulled my bag on painfully and left with the rest of the class. Severus knew where I was going, so I didn't have to tell him. Besides, he needed a break, and I felt guilty for taking up his work/rest time.

I went to my dorm and pulled on my winter robes. I put my wand in my pocket more out of habit that anything else. Since the interference started, I was lucky if I could even cast a _Wingardium Leviosa._ Which I couldn't. I pulled up the robes and my shirt to show my rounding belly.

I could say I'd gained _some_ weight, but I had no idea how much. Barely anything, really, just enough to make me look bloated. _Grr. _My weight had always been borderline Anorexic, probably a high metabolism. Deciding I looked alright, I made my way out onto the grounds.

Hagrid was tending some furry creatures, Professor Sprout was walking into the green houses, Madam Hooch was trying to control a group of First Years, and Professor Gaines, the new D.A.D.A teacher, was leading my brother's class across the snow to the lake.

I walked to the big boulders that used to be part of the castle hundreds of years ago, overlooking Hagrid's hut. I climbed up on the low wall there and sat. The cold was biting, but it felt good to breathe it in. I sighed, watching the clouds roll along in the grey sky. Scotland had some of the dreariest weather. It was either raining, snowing, or foggy. _Dreadful._

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey bustled past the window. She abruptly stopped and came toward me.

"My dear girl, you must not sit in the cold, you could get sick." It was a very pointed suggestion. I got up grudgingly and followed her into the castle.

"Madam Pomfrey, how would I hide my stomach in the coming months? I'd rather people didn't know if there is that possibility." Luckily there were no people around.

"Is this your free bell?" I nodded. _Duh…_ "Then follow me to the infirmary." I did. Soon, I found myself surrounded with charmed maternity clothes. They were pretty, sort of punk, with bright greens, blues, and purples… "I will arrange for the house elves to bring them to your dorm room."

"Thank you so much. You are a saint." Pomfrey smiled and waved my comment away.

"Nonsense. Now, the bell is about to ring, better get a move on." I grinned and waved at her as I left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter is 4 months.<em>**


	28. Part 27

Jayden's POV

"Oh my God! That's so cool! Ha ha!" I grinned and put my hand on Veronica's belly. Today was the first day she'd shown the bump, even though she said it'd been there for a week. I guess she had to work up her courage.

Hawthorne shook his head, his eyes wide. I pulled him closer, and forcibly made him do the same thing I did. None of us could believe that Veronica was really carrying a baby in her until now, and I grinned stupidly when I realized I'd be an uncle.

Jenna was folding the clothes Pomfrey gave Vee, a little less interested that we were, considering she'd actually seen Vee's belly a few days ago.

"Oh, come on, I've got to get things done. Now that the morning sickness is gone almost, I don't have to take the potion Snape made." What she really meant was. 'Now I don't feel guilty to have him make it.'

I sat back on Vee's bed and looked out the makeshift window. Being underwater had its disadvantages… Spring was almost here, it being March and all, and today was sunny. A shock in Great Britain, I know. Mum had sent some money at the beginning of the month, and some more on the 11th. We were secretly getting Veronica ready for after school ended. A Galleon here, a Sickle there, anything to help. I hadn't told mum that Vee would be moving in with Snape.

"Hey, Veronica, you and me gotta go to Snape's classroom tonight, right? I can't believe I failed that test…" Actually, I got a good grade, but Hawthorne and Jenna didn't need to know that. "And you've got to do that Apprentice shit, huh?" Veronica rolled her eyes and nodded. I'd pay for that later.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I quietly slipped the money mum into my robe pockets. After saying our good byes to Hawthorne and Jenna, Jayden and I walked to Severus' office. I yawned as I knocked on the door.

"Enter." We did. Severus glanced warily at my twin, but I ignored it, pulling the money out and placing it on Severus' desk.

"Four Galleons, two Sickles, and six Knuts. We can add it to the savings." Jayden cleared his throat before reaching into his jean pockets, pulling out more money. I went to stop him, but he interrupted me.

"Two Galleons, five Sickles, and twelve Knuts. Take it. I don't need it as much as you do." Severus took all the money and put it in a leather pouch. "Show him, Vee." I flushed and glanced at Severus, who was watching me with crossed arms and raised eyebrow.

"Jayden wants me to show you my bump. Do you want to see now? Or later, like tomorrow?" I saw Severus' eyes flash, but I doubt my brother did, because he was looking toward the door.

"You may as well show it now. Tomorrow I will be Apparating to and from Snape Manor and Hogsmeade." I saw the grimace, but decided to let it go. I shrugged off my robe into Jayden's arms, and lifted the bright pink maternity shirt off of my belly. _Who was pregnant at Hogwarts to have these clothes? _

"Merlin…" When Severus hesitated, I grabbed his hand gently and brought it to me. Jayden crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching silently.

"You won't feel anything for another month or so, but I thought you'd like to see me while I was still kind of tiny. I won't stay this way for long."

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

I pulled my hand away slowly, pulling Veronica's shirt down. Jayden was watching me intently, and I had a sudden pang of guilt. In the long run, I had taken his sister away from him.

"Okay, come on Veronica, we have to get back before Filch starts prowling. See you in class tomorrow, professor." When Jayden turned, Veronica mouthed _sorry_ and pulled me close, kissing me before putting her robe back on and skipping after he twin.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples. The pregnancy was visible now, and while her morning sickness was very little, the problems were more or less, growing.

Tomorrow being Saturday, I was going to my family home, where Hogwarts' house elves were doing all of the cleaning that needed to be done in order for the mansion to be livable again.

I was thrilled when Veronica agreed to live at Snape Manor, until I realized the village it was in was no place to raise a family. Believe me, Spinner's End is a terrible street to raise children on, hence why I turned out the way I did.

* * *

><p>Aiden's POV<p>

Yeah, you're probably wondering what happened to me, the asshole from the Christmas party. Well, needless to say, I am no longer allowed Veronica Richards. This also means, of course, I can't go to Hogwarts. But I _will not_ let such a tiny detail ruin my plans for making Veronica mine once again, even if it _is_ by force.


	29. Part 28

**_I am soooo sorry that it's been so long! I've had no ambition lately, but here an insanely long filler chapter to compensate… _**

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I woke up on the first day of Easter Holiday not wanting to get up. Groaning, I rolled over to go back to sleep, until I remembered that it was the day I was going to check out Snape Manor. Severus hadn't wanted me to go, because of the state of the mansion before, but I didn't care. If I was going to live with him, I was _going_ to see the house.

Sitting up, I rocked until I was able to pull myself to my feet. The dorm room was void of girls, which I was thankful for. It was a _bitch_ to hide from five other girls while getting dressed.

Pulling off the bright pink maternity shirt, I ran my hand around my stomach. It was no longer a bump, but a clear pregnant belly. I sighed and picked out my blue maternity shirt, and struggled into a pair of black skinny jeans. Luckily, my hips stayed almost the same size and the jeans were low rise.

I didn't bother with my school robes, just a white hoodie, and I pulled on my skull flats. By the time all of this was done, I had to pee, like super bad. It'd been happening for two weeks; I had to piss more and more. It happened at the most inopportune times as well, like in the middle of classes.

After I was done, I rushed to Severus' office, petting Mrs. Norris and waving to Phineas Black, the portrait guy, on my way. Running was tough, carrying the odd weight. It made me front-heavy, so I just powerwalked. Opening to the door to the office, I leaned forward to catch me breath.

"I was hoping that you decided not to go." I scoffed at Severus' voice, making a face.

"Come off it, I'm going, I just woke up late. Now come on, let's go before I have to pee again." Severus smirked and held out his hand. Since the war ended, the castle allowed Apparation to teachers and high members of the Ministry. Apparating was still safe until eight months, when I'd have to either Floo, or stay where I was.

When we appeared on a cobblestone street, I cocked my head and looked around. The surrounding houses were covered in soot, and had broken windows, and the stone street was grimy-looking. At first I thought we Apparated to the wrong place, until Severus tugged me toward a brick building at the end of the street.

I felt the wards that were up and when I blinked, I gasped at the beautifully Gothic house. Feeling Severus' gaze on me, I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Severus walked straight-backed, with an air of superiority that made me feel safe.

"It's gorgeous. I hope you know that. Let's go inside." I grinned up at him as a breeze made my hair fly around.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

Veronica looked like an angel when she smiled brightly up at me. The wind had blown her hair into her face, and I could not resist kissing her. Never had I encountered a seventeen-year-old girl who could be so independent, and also see that positive side to everything, after what she had been put through.

I blew out a breath and brought Veronica into Snape Manor. The sconces on the walls were lit, but cast very little light into the foyer. Veronica hummed as if she were thinking.

"The lights will have to change… It needs to be not-so-like your dungeon at school. Remember, the baby, or babies will be here. I don't mind so much, actually, I'd prefer it, but not with children." I snorted and gestured for us to leave the foyer.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"Would the Mistress like some tea?" I backed into Severus in surprise. Looking down, I saw a female house elf, with a pillowcase on and mule-like ears. _Yuck._

"Uh, no. I'll have…uh…pumpkin juice?" I felt Severus stroke my arm. The elf beamed and with a crack was gone. I shook my head and let out a weary sigh, turning to look at Severus.

"Come. We will take the tour later. You need to sit." I whined at Severus' underlying order.

"But I just woke up an hour ago." Severus mock-glared at me, I pouted, which had my lip rings pushing into my lips. He rolled his eyes but directed me to a slightly warmer room. The floor was white marble, with black speckles. There were two big, comfy chairs on either side of a large, matching couch. All of the above were facing a huge, dark fireplace. The accents were green serpents. Despite myself, I shivered. It was really creepy.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

I saw Veronica shudder, although she looked embarrassed to do so. The fireplace would have to go, and good riddance. Despite the fact that my father was a Muggle who drank our family's money away, he furnished his home as if he were a pureblood Slytherin.

The house elf that lived here when I was a child—my mother's—died years ago, and the house began to fall to ruin. The Hogwarts elves worked for a month-and-a-half to clean and repair the mansion. They even restored the damned gloomy atmosphere as well.

"Sit here. The house elf will bring you the drink. I will be back in a few minutes." I waited until Veronica sat down before I left the parlor to inspect the upstairs. Bypassing my old room without even looking, I walked swiftly to the master bedroom.

Opening the once-forbidden door, I stepped into the softly lit chamber. The new king-sized bed stood in the center of the far wall, under the deep green canopy. I nodded absentmindedly and continued my search.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I sighed and finished the pumpkin juice, waiting not-so-entirely-too-patiently for Severus to come back. Finally, boredom getting the best of me, I stood up, walking toward the entryway.

Having no clue where to go, I turned left and walked down to a long hallway, where three doors were. Biting my lip, I opened the first, and was mildly disappointed. It was a study, but there was only a desk and a small, empty bookcase.

Frowning, I shut the door and went to the next, which was empty except for a dusty fireplace. _It must be an old Flooing room._ Shaking my head, I opened the door at the end of the hall.

"Wicked!" I gasped at the huge library. I walked into the room and twirled around, grinning. Every wall was a bookshelf, and every bookshelf was completely packed with books and tomes. Before I could inspect the different reading material, I heard Severus' voice calling my name. It actually held a note of panic. "Shit…"

I rushed out of the library, leaving the door open. Severus was walking quickly toward me. The fear was visible on his face as he gripped my shoulders roughly.

"Veronica, what were you thinking? I have not yet inspected every room yet! What if there were hidden curses?" I doubted Severus realized he was yelling, but I kept my face carefully blank.

"I'm sorry, I…I just got bored waiting for you. It was over thirty minutes you were gone. I never thought that your house could have dark magic in it now. I promise I won't go anywhere until you say it's okay."

Severus calmed down slowly before letting go of my shoulders. I rubbed both of them and walked with Severus to the stairs. I could see how stairs could be problematic in the future. _Bloody hell._ When we got to the top, I felt something odd. It felt like butterfly wings brushing my insides. _What the hell?_ I ignored it and let Severus lead me down the hall with a hand on my back. We passed one door, which Severus ignored. _Hmm…_

"Where are we going?"

"The bedroom." I chuckled softly.

"A little hopeful, aren't we?" Severus snorted and pushed open the door. "Woah." I walked away from my dark-haired lover and looked around the room. A huge bed, two antique chest-of-drawers, a desk, a closet, and a fireplace filled the room. _They're everywhere!_

"Take a nap. Come on, get in bed." I made a face before complying. I unzipped my hoodie, stepped out of my shoes and jeans and pulled off my shirt.

Severus watched me climb into bed before kicking off his shoes and joining me. I snuggled back into him, and he laid his hand on my stomach. I felt the fluttering again, and Severus sucked in a breath.

"Was that a kick?"


	30. Part 29

_**Wee! We get to find out the sex of the baby or babies!**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"I'm sure it didn't mean anything… I heard women have crazy dreams during their pregnancies. You're going to Madam Pomfrey today, right? To see what's going on in there?" I found myself grinning at Jenna's interest.

"Well, nothing's 'going on in there' right now. The baby or babies are being still." Jenna made a face and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. Madam Pince pursed her lips and sent glares at us. Jenna and I were _supposed_ to be working on a load of homework from Potions, Charms, Muggle History, and Herbology, but instead we were talking about my appointment with Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"Well, Miss Richards, I see one heartbeat so far. While I keep looking, what would you name the baby if there is a boy?" I watched Veronica's face, not what Pomfrey was doing. I was there for moral support, since Snape couldn't be.

"Well I always liked the name Ravyn, with a 'y' for a boy. Of course, it would work for a girl too, but it gives a boy a certain image." I grinned. Before we were born, my name would have been Ravyn, but mum changed her mind at the last second. "Chase or Shayde are good names too, I guess."

"It's a good thing you thought of more than one boy's name, because you are having twins!" My eyes widened. _Twins? I'm an uncle to two boys?_

"I guess they run in the family, huh?" Veronica laughed and hugged me.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

"Trelawney was right. I _am_ carrying twins!" I dropped my quill and was up, kissing Veronica. She was grinning madly, nearly shaking with excitement.

"What are the sexes?" I lifted Veronica's shirt, needing desperately to touch her. I felt her skin being pushed into my hands.

"Two boys…and they must really love you; they've been still all day." Veronica kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I brought my hands to Veronica's hips and pulled her as close to me as her body would allow. _Two boys. Merlin's balls! _

"Have you thought of names?" _Wow, very eloquent._

"I want one to be Ravyn, and either Chase or Shayde, or something you pick for the other."

"Shayde sounds fine. It's unique." I really did not care what the babies' names were, as long as they both were healthy and had better childhoods than I did.

"Mmm… Ravyn and Shayde Snape. I like it. Sounds refined." I snorted and rolled my eyes, setting my chin on the top of Veronica's head. "Oof!" I pulled back.

"What was that?" Veronica blushed, pulling her shirt back down.

"One of the babies kicked a bit harder than usual."

* * *

><p>Aiden's POV<p>

Hello, once again. Welcome back to, 'Aiden's Plan to Keep Veronica for Himself'. I learned from my parents that Veronica was disowned because she was pregnant. _Huh. She never put out with me._ All I had to do was say that the kid was mine, and Richards would force her to marry me. _Wow…this is easier than I thought!_

_**Dear Mr. Richards,**_

_**I am the father of Veronica's baby. She refused to agree to agree to marry me when she told me, because we were no longer dating. I would be glad to raise the child in a proper home.**_

_**Please return mail with your answer.**_

_**Aiden Hunter**_

Yeah…that should have it in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow Aiden is a complete asshole! Also, on a lighter note, oh my God! Veronica's having twins!<em>**


	31. Part 30

Veronica's POV

"Oooh, it bloody hurts!" I winced as the back ache started up again. Tears burned in my eyes as I paced in Severus' living area. Severus wasn't there at the moment, and I was talking to myself and the wall décor.

I turned my head when the door opened, sighing in relief when I saw Severus stalk into the room. He was scowling angrily until he saw me, which had his expression softening.

"Is it any better?" I frowned and shook my head.

"No…in fact I think it's gotten worse." I moaned as the really big wave of pain.

"Come here, Veronica, let me help you." Severus gestured to the ottoman near the fire. I made my way slowly and sat down. "Take your shirt and bra off, I will be right back." I sighed and did what he said, covering my boobs by crossing my arms.

I sat for a few seconds, before I heard Severus come back into the room. I gasped when I felt something wet run down my back. I tried to turn around, but my Severus held my head still. His long fingers were massaging what I assumed to be some sort of oil into my shoulders and spine.

My head lolled back involuntarily and I groaned when the oil warmed with my body heat. After a few more minutes, the ache went away and Severus wiped off my back.

"Thank you. It feels so much better now." I stood up without pulling on my bra and shirt and kissed his neck. "I love you."

"Come lay down, you need to sleep when you can." I smiled and shook my head.

"Yes, mummy dearest, but only if you lay down with me." Severus smirked and followed me into the bedroom. Together, we lay down on the bed, and together we fell asleep, having our hands linked on my stomach, feeling Ravyn and Shayde kick.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I walked with Veronica to the Great Hall for lunch. We had a note that excused her and any person walking with her from getting detention for being late to class. The pregnancy was taking a toll on Vee's personality; she was tired and whiny. The stairs were a bitch for her to climb now too, and she'd have to stop and rest after every five or so.

It was really eerie to see her without a belly, even though she was seven months pregnant. I tend not to question magic, especially since it was making life easier for her, but still.

"I hope I got good grades. Being unable to cast spells made the hands-on part of the O.W.L.S really hard. I even had to show a few teachers my stomach to prove I wasn't lying about not being able to do magic." I frowned and put my arm around her shoulder. Since we didn't take the O.W.L.S during our Fifth Year, we had to take it during our Sixth.

"You'll do fine. In the practice tests I got really terrible marks, and I'm not in your predicament." Veronica snorted, and together we walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Aiden's POV<p>

I groaned at the tapping at my window. _Go the hell away._ Then, I realized it was my owl. Jerking up, I let the bird in, and untied the parchment from his leg.

_**Mr. Hunter,**_

_**As much as I wish that what you said is true, I do not believe that you are truly the father. If you are serious in wanting to marry Veronica, then I will try any means possible to persuade her.**_

_**William Richards**_

_Yes! My plan worked!_ He didn't even mention that mess from Christmas Eve. Sometimes, I'm a bit…forward, but I guess it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"Oh, I can not _believe_ that bastard! How _dare_ he tell dad that he's the father?" Jayden sighed and fixed the phials that my anger made explode. _Why do we keep meeting in the Potions lab?_

"Just tell him he's not the dad, and that you won't marry Aiden. He can't force you. Hell, tell dad who the real father is. That would give that git the heart attack he deserves. You know, you're not the only one he wants to marry someone against their will. He still wants me to marry that Serena girl." Severus was quiet through all of this staring off into space.

"I… Severus? Would you be okay with this? I'm legally an adult, and I don't have to go to school next year…"

"We must wait until you are no longer a student. If you decide not to continue your education, you may tell your father then." My eyes widened as well as Jayden's.

"Veronica Marie Snape. I love the way it sounds!" I found my fury evaporating as quickly as it had come about.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

"Veronica Marie Snape. I love the way it sounds!" I swallowed painfully. I liked the way it sounded as well. I just prayed to whatever deity that was up there that my teaching would not be affected if I married Veronica Richards. I could not support her or the babies if it was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooh! The shit's hit the fan, eh? Hahaha… next chapter leads up to the birthing!<em>**


	32. Part 31

Veronica's POV

"Well, the letter went through to tell McGonagall I'm not going to school next year." I kissed Severus, who was lying with his hands clasped behind his head. "I can't believe she'd going to be Head Mistress."

I winced as a contraction passed, gaining a concerned look from Severus. We knew I might end up being premature, so Severus hardly let me out of his sight. This might surprise, but he _can_ be smothering.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"No! I will not marry that girl! Hawthorne is who I love. I am a shirt-lifting, gay, homo, fruity, _faggot_. You are by far the worst father in the history of the earth! If mum wasn't arranged to marry you, you'd be alone. You don't deserve the job you have, the woman you basically own, and you don't deserve the power to ruin our lives!"

My father gaped at me as I stood, trembling in rage. I had had enough of my dad dictating who I was going to marry, and when. When he was about to speak, I interrupted him.

"Be quiet. I'm leaving. I'm going to live with Hawthorne, and _you_ can explain why I left to mum. I'm going up to pack and I'll be gone in an hour." I left the study, got to my room and transfigured (yes I'm allowed to use magic out of school!) boxes into trunks, shrank my bedding, clothes, books, posters, and basically everything in my room before shoving it into all the trunks. Then I shrank the trunks, shoved them in my pockets, and grabbed my broom.

I Apparated to Snape's house on Spinner's End. The lone house elf answered the door, and ushered me inside.

"The Master and Mistress are upstairs. Does the sir wish for me to get them?" _Wow. Snape must have taught it to speak actual English._

"Just tell them Jayden's here. I'll come up the stairs." The elf cracked away, and I shivered. _Never liked those bloody things._

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

"Master, there is a Sir Jayden coming up the stairs." Veronica sat up abruptly, after I _just_ got her to rest. I sighed and stood up, opening the door to the bedchamber. I closed the door before Veronica could see her brother and pushed the boy against the wall.

"Do _not_ upset her. I will be back in a few minutes." I got a small amount of pleasure in the fact that Jayden cowered at my raised voice.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I stood up straight and straightened my robes before going into Veronica and Snape's room. _Ewwy._ Veronica was grinning at me and putting her hair behind her ear. I saw her very large pregnant stomach, which was above the blanket, not hidden by her shirts, before sitting on the bed to lean over and hug her.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Veronica put on her, 'I wish you hadn't asked me that' face.

"The contractions started early. Most likely, I'm going to give birth prematurely. But enough about my problems, what's up with you?" I inhaled deeply and scratched my forehead.

"I left home. I'm gonna go live with Hawthorne." Vee gasped and covered her mouth. "Yeah…" I told her about what happened, and just as I finished, Snape walked back into the room. "Can you firetalk?" She nodded. "Call me when everything goes down, okay? I've got to go, gotta fly to his house… I've already Apparated once. I'll see you later." I kissed her head and stood, saluted Snape and jogged down the stairs.

Mounting the broom, I kicked off the ground, and was quickly airborne, pushing the broom to fly as fast as it would go, to get to Hawthorne's before it got too dark. I just hoped his parents didn't mind.


	33. Part 32

Veronica's POV

Three days passed since Jayden had told me that he left home, and the contractions were getting stronger. Pomfrey inspected me, and said that I should only be out of bed for an hour a day, and unfortunately, Severus was following that to the T.

Sighing, I flipped through a magazine Jayden had brought me the day before. Severus wasn't at home, and he wouldn't let me get out of bed anymore without help. He was starting to piss me off.

"Come on, I'm bored!" I chucked the magazine just as Severus walked through the door. He raised his eyebrow as he picked up the book.

"Are you ready to get up, or shall I let you rest?"

"No!" I threw the covers and tried scrambling off the bed. Severus barked out a laugh and pulled me off the mattress.

"Calm down. You act as if I told you that today was Christmas."

"Getting out of the damn bed _is_ like Christmas!"

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

"Oh, come on! It hasn't been an hour yet!" I rolled my eyes. Veronica was acting like a little girl.

"It will take the rest of the ten minutes for you to climb the stairs." Veronica pouted, and then stuck her tongue out at me. I quickly leaned over and kissed her, sucking that tongue into my mouth. Veronica giggle into my mouth and pulled away. She grabbed both of my hands and put them under her shirt, so I could feel the kicking.

"Oh, God. I suddenly feel really weird. Come on, we can go upstairs now. It's late anyway." That was odd.

I led Veronica—much more slowly this time—up the stairs and to the bedroom. After she got settled, I extinguished the lights and crawled into bed with her.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I jerked out of a sound sleep and backed against the headboard. I felt wetness down under the backs of my legs and gasped. It wasn't piss, so I panicked.

"S…Severus? Are you awake?" I heard a sigh before Severus rolled over.

"I am now. What is it?"

"I think…my water broke." Immediately, Severus was pulling the blankets off of me. "Apparate to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey. I'll be fine for those few minutes." Severus looked doubtful, but started getting dressed. "Don't bother with the robes. I don't know how long it takes for the labor to start." Severus dropped his outer robes back on the chair and kissed my head before using the cleaning spell.

"I will be back as quickly as I can." He left soon after, and I pulled myself up off the bed. I knew I should firecall Jayden and tell him what was going on. I was gigantic by then, so moving was almost impossible.

"Why couldn't the fireplace be closer?" I threw the Floo powder into the flames and called out. "Cromwell Manor!" After a few minutes I pushed a chair over closer and sat down. A tired-looking Hawthorne came into view.

"Veronica? It's three in the morning. What's wrong?" I bit my lip and looked at Hawthorne's face.

"Put Jayden on. The babies are coming now." Hawthorne's flame eyes widened. He disappeared, but I could hear him yelling.

"Jayden, wake up! Veronica's having the babies soon!" He turned back into the flames and smiled. "Don't worry; he's getting dressed right now. We'll be there soon." We said our goodbyes and I pushed myself up and started walking toward the bed.

I cried out as a wave of extreme pain rocketed through me. I prayed that Severus and Pomfrey hurried up, or I'd be delivering the babies alone.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

I watched helplessly as Poppy collected the things she would need. I was always in control, so being able to do nothing was eating me alive. Veronica was so calm when she told me to get Pomfrey, and I assumed she would be a hysterical mess.

Poppy never questioned why Veronica was at my home, and I was grateful. We DisApparated after rushing to Hogsmeade and entered Spinner's End, hurrying into Snape Manor. A scream chilled the blood in my veins. The house elf was quivering in the corner. _Completely useless._

We rushed up the stairs, but Pomfrey denied me access to my own bedroom. Voices in the foyer distracted me, and she took the opportunity to close the door in my face. Turning, I took in the sight of Richards and Cromwell running up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Richards cocked his head. Cromwell stood defiantly, holding my glare. He was most likely thinking the same thing. Jayden grimaced.

"Love, …um… Veronica and…Snape uh—"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. I am the father of Veronica's children." Cromwell's eyes bugged and a sneer appeared on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned back toward the door, trying to open it. I growled when I felt the magic locks.

"The door's locked?" Richards sounded worried, and with probable cause.

"Madam Pomfrey is in the room with Veronica." I heard a low moan that rose higher and higher. Jayden swore and crouched down. "Follow me. As Pomfrey will not allow us inside, we should go to the parlor. You, Richards, look like you could use a drink."

* * *

><p>Hawthorne's POV<p>

Ew. EW! Snape was Veronica's baby-daddy? When Snape said that Jayden needed a drink, I agreed with him. Jay looked a mess. I took his shaking hands in mine and all but dragged him after Snape.

"Come on, babe, Veronica'll be fine. Pomfrey'll take care of her, you know that." Snape led the way into the parlor, and I pushed Jayden onto the couch. Snape poured some amber liquid into three glasses.

"To healthy babies." Jayden muttered the toast before knocking back the alcohol. I could feel Snape's eyes on me, so I looked up. _Why in Salazar's name did Veronica tap that?_ Suddenly, Snape's face showed anger. I swallowed when I remembered that he was a Legilimens.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I jerked involuntarily when another of Veronica's moan/screams drifted downstairs. I found myself up and running up the stairs before I knew what I was doing.

"Pomfrey! Let me in right now, damn it! Veronica is _my_ sister!" I pounded on the door. I jumped back when the door opened, revealing an exhausted Veronica, lying on the bed, holding a black-haired baby. Pomfrey cradled the other, a very light-haired. _Probably a blonde. _

"Well, don't just stand there, come in and meet your nephews." I stood frozen in the doorway, until I felt Hawthorne put his arms around me. Then, I turned in his arms and picked him off the floor, twirling around.

Looking at Veronica, I could tell she wanted to rest; but looking at Snape I knew he wanted to talk to Vee alone. Quickly, I kneeled by the bed and kissed Veronica on the cheek.

"Talk to Snape; I'll take with you tomorrow. I love you, and the babies are beautiful." Vee smiled tiredly and nodded. "Come on Hawth, I'm sure Snape'll let us sleep on the couch and chair." Snape raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Taking Hawthorne by the hand, we left the bedroom. Pomfrey collected her things and followed us until she reached the foyer.


	34. Part 33

Veronica's POV

Severus looked so lost as he watched me holding the babies. It was as if he was afraid to come any closer. I thanked Merlin that Jayden took Hawthorne downstairs. The labor lasted nine-and-a-half hours, and that didn't include the birth, so I was completely exhausted.

"They won't break if you hold them. Come sit down?" Severus glowered at me before joining me on the bed. He carefully picked up the raven-haired baby. After adjusting the baby's head on Severus' arm, I lay back down, nestling the blonde baby against my chest. "You're holding Ravyn Mitchal Snape. He's going to have hair like his daddy."

I smiled dreamily and waited for Severus to put Ravyn in the crib that McGonagall sent for us. I carefully handed Shayde over to his father.

"Shayde Aaron Snape, love. We should go to sleep now, because they'll be crying in a few hours." Severus shot me a quick look that told me he knew next to nothing about babies, which made a lot of sense. Severus climbed into bed with me and I snuggled against him, more than ready to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I jerked awake when a shrill scream ripped through the silence of the morning. Hawthorne raised his head sleepily from the couch. I had fallen asleep curled up in a chair, so I sat up straight.

"Babies?" I nodded back at Hawthorne. He sniffed and rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep. I grabbed my wand and transfigured the couch into a canopy bed, before climbing onto it with Hawthorne. Snape would be up with Veronica and the twins, so they'd both be in a bitchy mood.

"We'll have to help tomorrow, so we should like, _silencio_ the canopy and curtains of the bed." Hawthorne groaned in response, so I did it all myself. "Good sleep, love."

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

_Merlin's beard._ I struggled to stifle a yawn as I paced the room. Veronica glanced toward me with a slightly irritated expression as she patted Shayde's back. I peered over the edge of the crib to see Ravyn staring up at me. If I hadn't known that newborns were basically blind, I would have felt as if he was staring directly at me.

Ravyn had a small crop of black hair, and, with a closer look, I noticed he had his mother's gray eyes. Shayde, on the other hand, had Veronica's blonde hair, and my eye color. It was hard to believe that the boys were twins.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

My eyes burned with exhaustion when I finally laid Shayde down. I was surprised to see that Ravyn was awake, but completely silent. Severus took hold of my wrist lightly and tugged me into bed. Looking at the clock told me it was 6:30 in the evening. Ugh.

"I might as well stay up. He'll only wake up in another few hours." The look on Severus' face told me he'd have nothing of it.

The only reason I was up and about so quickly after giving birth was because of a very powerful healing potion Pomfrey gave me. Not only did it make me well enough to walk around, but it also brought my body right back to what it was before I got pregnant. I feel bad for Muggle women who don't have such a potion.

Crawling into bed, I kissed Severus softly, before turning over and holding his hand tightly against me. Very quickly, I felt myself falling into the oblivion of sleep.


	35. Part 34

**_A month or two later.._**

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"You know, we're going to have to go to Muggle London soon to buy clothes for the boys. The onesies won't last much longer; they're getting too big for them." Severus looked panicked, but I knew he just wasn't used to the idea of being with me out in public. "You can take the de-aging potion if you want; I don't mind."

Severus frowned, but continued getting dressed. I was already dressed, since I'd been up for two hours. I'd told Severus to go back to sleep, the babies had just wanted to eat. Of course, it was only Shayde who cried; Ravyn just waited his turn, because I couldn't breast feed both of them at the same time without accidentally dropping one of them.

"I do not need to take a potion to bring you into a store." The resolve on his face made me smile. I was no longer a student at Hogwarts, so he could take me out in public with no fear of being sacked. I had chosen Muggle London to give him a bit of a thrill.

"Okay, but you're not going into Harrods' with those robes on. They'd think we were going to a Halloween party in August." Severus scowled at me, but took off the outer robes. Taking my wand out of my jeans' pocket, I transfigured his clothes into something more Muggle.

"Really? Must I wear this ridiculous outfit?" I frowned and crossed my arms. He was starting to piss me off.

"Yes, and if you don't stop complaining and whining like my brother, I'll go alone." I turned and grabbed my old wallet, carrying £200 worth of bills. Thank Merlin there was a Wizarding currency exchange. Turning back towards Severus, I smiled softly when I saw him tying back his pitch-black hair. "You look fine, love. Now come on, grab Shayde and let's go to London." I picked up Ravyn after Severus took Shayde, and together we made our way to London.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

I had my obvious doubts and anxieties about taking Veronica to Muggle London just to buy clothes for the twins. I couldn't help but imagine what the people would think; Muggles would most likely see a teenaged girl with her midlife crises-ing father and two younger siblings. Any wizards who happened to be in the city would recognize myself from the pictures in _The Daily Prophet. Bloody hell._

Looking down at my idiotic attire, I scowled at the black jeans and Converse. Thank Salazar that Veronica had chosen a black dress-shirt.

"What do you think of Harrods'?" I quirked an eyebrow as an answer. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. Besides, it's a department store, so no one will recognize us."

Veronica hiked the baby up on her hip and laced her fingers in mine as we walked through the aisles. Suddenly she gasped and started dragging me toward shelves filled with clothes.

"Oh…Ethan! They're perfect!" I struggled with a fussing Shayde, while Veronica picked out clothes. I felt like a sodding idiot, standing there watching her, but I really had not choice.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

After paying for £190 worth of clothes, I carried the bags on one arm, and Shayde in the other. Severus had had enough of Shayde's whimpering and squirming, and I was glad to switch.

"…Severus, would it be alright if we had my friends and Jayden come over? Not that I don't love your company, but they haven't seen the boys since the day after they were born, and that was almost a month ago."

"It is fine with me, but I will not be there to distress Rukin and Cromwell." My jaw dropped.

"Severus Snape, you will too be there! They're my best friends; they wouldn't dare judge either of us."

* * *

><p>After I put the boys down for a nap, I folded the clothes and went to find Severus. Finding him in the parlor, I sat on my legs next to him on the couch.<p>

"Severus, what is the real reason you don't want to be here when my friends come?" Severus set down his drink and looked at me.

"Veronica, you were still under the age of consent when the twins were conceived. Even now you are an unwed teenaged mother, with a lover who is twenty-two years your senior. Consider if Rukin or Cromwell, or even your brother let it slip that I was Ravyn and Shayde's father? Those babies would be taken away from us, and I would be put in jail."

I was quiet for a long time, running that information through my mind. I jerked when the wards announced that someone had Apparated into Spinner's End. Severus was up and pulling out his wand before I could even react.

A knock on the front door told us both that whoever it was out there did not mean us harm. The house elf opened the door and greeted the guest. Together, Severus and I walked to the foyer.

"Professor McGonagall?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The first cliff-hanger I've written... I think. <em>**


	36. Part  35

Veronica's POV

"Professor McGonagall?" The house elf took Minerva's traveling robes quickly, and she smiled almost warmly. The smile never reached her eyes, though, which bothered me. Obviously she was disapproving of my relationship with Severus, but she never said anything directly to us. "How are you?"

"As well as I can be under the circumstances, Veronica. Severus, may I speak with you?" The _alone_ was implied. As I was about the sit, Shayde started crying upstairs. Giving and apologetic look to Minerva; I jogged up to see what was wrong.

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

"Severus, we've gotten letters from parents demanding to know who the teacher was who had a sexual affair with a student. An anonymous source contacted the parents spreading the news." Fury rose quickly as my mind raced to think of who would know. Cromwell and Rukin were the only ones outside of Veronica and Jayden, but they wouldn't dare say anything.

"No one else knows, other than Veronica's brother, his lover and the female friend, but they are all too loyal to each other to do such a thing." I rubbed my temples, praying that the migraine would cease. Marriage would have to be in our immediate future to end the rumors and ensure the safety in everything that Veronica and I had worked for.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

Ravyn giggled when my hair tickled his face as I leaned over his crib. He had the eyes of my twin, but Snape's and my black hair. Shayde was so different that it was hard to believe they were twins. Of course, I was not in the position to talk, considering both Veronica had the same "problem".

"Can I pick him up?" We were down in the parlor, because the house elf was busy in the upstairs.

"Yeah, of course." Veronica sounded distracted as she shuffled through Snape's stuff for the new term. Why _she_ was doing it was beyond me. When I picked Ravyn up, Shayde started whimpering. My eyes widened, and I panicked, not wanting Shayde to burst into tears. "Here, hold on." Vee quickly plucked Shayde up and handed him to me.

"Where _is_ Snape, anyway?" Veronica raised an eyebrow, which made her look eerily like Snape, then sat down hard in a chair.

"Sadly, Severus took the one legal job that had him going to Knockturn Alley on a regular basis. He's there now, buying potion supplies for his stash. I don't know why they can't just make all ingredients mainstream, and put a certain age law up so kids can't buy them." I grinned while handing Shayde to Vee.

"You've been hanging with Snape too much; you sound just like him." Veronica leaned back in her chair and rested Shayde's head on her boobs. He was instantly asleep. Ravyn, unsurprisingly, stared up at me quietly. "He doesn't cry, does he?"

"No. Not even when he was a newborn. It's really creepy. It's like he's accepting of everything." The house else cracked into appearance.

"Mistress, Blinky has finished the room." Veronica smiled.

"Okay, thank you, Blinky." The house elf's eyes glittered with tears as it cracked away. "Come on, we'll put the babies down to sleep." I followed silently, thinking about what Vee said about Ravyn. _It's like he's accepting of everything…_


	37. Part 36

Veronica's POV

Jayden ignored the fact that I kissed Severus when he walked into the kitchen. Shayde, who was sitting in the highchair closest to us, squealed and held out his hands. Severus smirked and swooped him up in his arms.

"Jayden, is something wrong with Hawthorne?" Jayden glanced up from his bookwork, looked confused, and shut his book.

"No. I just switch from different houses until school starts so I don't impose for too long." I made a face and put my hands on my hips.

"Jayden Richards, you're family. It's not imposing, especially since you help with the boys." Jayden bit his lip and raised his eyes at Severus. I raised an eyebrow, which kept Severus from retorting. "Jenna's coming today. She's gonna come with me to Hogsmeade. Do you guys want to go with us?"

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

_Bloody hell._ I felt even more like a teacher than usual. Veronica walked at my side, and we were flanked by and exhausted looking Hawthorne and Jayden, who were switching Ravyn between themselves, and an all-too-chipper Jenna, who was holding Shayde. Circe defend me that I knew all of their names.

Veronica was correct, in what she said about how Cromwell and Rukin would react. Her friends acted like their normal boisterous selves, but I knew that they tried to forget I was there. Oddly, Veronica would not tell anyone where we were going, but I suspected that Rukin knew, because the two girls repeatedly giggled at the looks they gave each other.

I stiffened when I heard Veronica gasp, my eyes scanning for the cause of her duress. When I caught sight of Aiden Hunter watching us, I subtly put myself in front of Veronica.

Hunter's grin was one I'd seen many times, with Lucius Malfoy and his son. It was cocky, and arrogant, as if he knew what to do with the information he now had. Hearing Jayden growl, I sent him a glare, stopping him from reaching for his wand. The last thing we needed was Ministry officials prowling around.

Hunter stood up from a bench on the sidewalk and walked with a swagger toward us. _Merlin's balls, can't anything go well?_

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

Aiden walked toward us with an arrogant swagger, as if he had all the bloody time in the world. Snape warned me with his eyes not to pull my wand, but the desire was strong.

"Isn't this a lovely surprise? So it's true…Veronica Richards _did_ have a love affair with a teacher. Looks like you guys had a good time, if those kids are yours."

"What do you want, Aiden?" Hunter's lip curled in a cocky smirk.

"Why, only what belongs to me. Your hand in marriage." Veronica snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good luck with that. I don't love you, so what makes you think I'd _marry_ you?" I growled, wanting so badly to hex Hunter that my hand cramped with the force of which I was gripping my wand.

"If you want to have a father who calls you his own, you _will_ marry me, Veronica." Veronica stalked up to Aiden before we could stop her. Poking her finger into Aiden's chest, she hissed her answer.

"_Listen to me you arrogant little_ prick_,_ _I will _never_ marry you, no matter what my father does. As far as I'm concerned, both of you can drop dead and rot in hell." _My jaw went slack, and Hawthorne whispered a curse, glancing at Jenna, who had lost al her color. Snape looked ready to drag Veronica back toward us, but Aiden backed away.

"Fine! See if you can survive on a teacher's salary. I don't know what I saw in a whore like you anyway." This time, all of us not holding a baby in our hands grabbed Vee and held her to us, to keep her from attacking Hunter.

"No Vee, he's not worth getting arrested for. Come _on!_" We walked to where the two girls wanted us to go with no other distractions, but the light mood was gone.


	38. Part 37

_**Very long after the Hunter run-in. Insanely long. Some "bad" news arrives.**_

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

I walked into the kitchen to find Veronica staring at a letter, but I doubted she was actually seeing it. Ravyn and Shayde were in their highchairs, Shayde uncharacteristically quiet as he picked at the cereal on his highchair tray.

"Is something wrong?" I sat down at the table, which had Veronica jerking in surprise.

"What? Oh, um, no. I was just reading a letter my mum sent to my brother. Jayden owled it this morning." I didn't press her, because she would shut off all communication with me until she saw fit.

"I see." Opening the _Daily Prophet_, I read the first two sentences before Veronica spoke.

"My father's dying. The Medi-wizards can't do anything and they don't know what's wrong with him. Apparently, neither I nor Jayden are in his will. I don't know what to do, Severus; my father disowned me, but he's still my dad."

Surprisingly, Veronica conveyed no emotion. _Maybe she has spent too much time around me. _

"Veronica, it is not my place to tell you what to do. If you wish to see him, I advise you bring Ravyn and Shayde to show your mother." Veronica's face lit up, and she smiled as she stood up, skirting the table to kiss me.

"Will you come with me? Mum will love you." Though I highly doubted that, I agreed, so to make me smile.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I triple-checked my new robes—the ones Severus bought me—in the mirror in our room. They were striking black with silver accents. Sighing, I turned to pick up Shayde. His bright black eyes lit up when I held him at my hip, walking down the stairs to meet Severus in the Flooing Room.

"I'm all ready. Let's get this over with." Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he handed me the jar of Floo Powder. "Remember, it's Richards' Manor, love. Just kick the house elf out of your way if it bothers you, which it probably will." Yes, I know that sounded mean, but the elves were loyal to my father.

Ravyn, who was silently watching Shayde and I from Severus' arms, whimpered when he saw us step into the fireplace.

"Oh, sweetie, it'll be alright. You'll see me in a few seconds." I pouted at Severus and threw down the powder. "Richards' Manor!"

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I walked into the Flooing Room when I heard a baby crying. When I saw Veronica brushing off her robes, I grinned and kissed her head, and Shayde's.

"Severus is coming with Ravyn, and I'm introducing him to mum." My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. _Snape…here?_ Just at that moment, the fire in the fireplace erupted and Snape stepped through. He looked just as foreboding as always.

"Hello, sir, can I take your…baby?" Severus raised his eyebrow as I took Ravyn out of his arms.

"Where's mum?" I bit my lip and directed with my head down the hall.

"She's been in her room all day. I don't know if she's crying or partying." Veronica furrowed her brow and held out her free hand to Snape. Surprisingly, he took hold of it and Vee tugged him gently to follow her.

"Well, she'd come out for her grandsons. And for what I need to say." I glanced up at Snape, whose face actually showed confusion. Vee knocked on mum's bedroom door. "Mummy? It's Veronica. I have some people I'd like you to meet." The door swung open almost immediately, and our mum was pulling Vee into a hug.

"Oh, my baby, I've missed you!" Veronica carefully pulled away, holding Shayde out to mum.

"I'd like you to meet Shayde. He's one of your grandsons." Mum's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Shayde's blonde hair. Veronica turned and motioned for me to come closer. "And this is Ravyn." Mum's eyes flicked to Snape, who was simply standing next to Veronica, and I could almost see the thought rushing through her head. _"Who is this?" "Why is he here with Veronica?" "Is this the father?" _

"Uhm…why don't we go to the parlor? That way, Vee can have her time alone with dad. Come on…Severus…, mum." Veronica's eyes widened, and I grinned sheepishly at her. _Mark it on your calendar, Vee… The first time I ever used his first name._

I put a hand on Vee's shoulder and squeezed gently. She handed me Shayde and looked pointedly at Snape, before walking down the hall towards our father's bedroom. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say, and led my mum and Snape to the parlor. I had a feeling there would be a long awkward silence until Veronica came back.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

My stomach hurt as I walked to my daddy's room. There were so many things that could go horribly wrong with this meeting, and I was dreading them. Knocking on the heavy oak door, I pulled together the rest of my courage.

"Enter." Daddy's voice sounded strained, and I closed my eyes, breathing deep at the weeziness of it. I opened the door, not knowing what to expect. My eyes widened when I saw my father lying on his bed, his hair nearly white, looking like an ancient instead of my daddy.

"Hello Father." My father's eyes snapped open and he stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed and closed the door behind me, walking to sit in a chair next to him. He turned his head away from me and stared at the wall, intent to ignore me.

"You can ignore me if you want, but it would take a load off my mind to say this anyway. Your grandsons, whether or not you accept that you have any, are named Ravyn and Shayde. I'm living happily with their father; who is twenty-two years older than me; we love each other, and eventually we're getting married.

"We have enough money between my vault at Gringotts and his income from his teaching to live well for as long as we need to." When my father continued to stare at the wall, I breathed in deep and stood up. As I turned to leave, I heard the springs of the mattress squeak with movement.

"Veronica…why did you let this happen? You and your brother did everything in your power to ruin me. Your brother is a faggot, and you are a whore with a teacher." My chest ached and tears burned in my eyes. "Is it the Potions Master? The ex-Death Eater?" I turned to look at my father's sallow and wrinkled face.

"Dad, did you ever want us to be happy? You wanted Jayden to marry someone he didn't love just to keep up the façade of a perfect son. You didn't want me to learn Potions, and you disowned me because I fell in love and got pregnant.

"By the way, I passed my O.W.L.S, so I don't have to go back to Hogwarts. And yes, the father of my children, and the love of my life is Severus Snape, Potions Master.

"Goodbye, daddy, you won't ever have to see me again. But remember this; I will always love you, and you will always be my father." I didn't wait to leave, not wanting my daddy to see me cry.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

After I got my mum and Snape talking, I left them alone and walked into the hall, pacing in front of the parlor door. The babies sat on the floor in front of me, watching me go back and forth. Both were making random baby-noises, and both were smiling, unlike me, and probably unlike Veronica.

I stopped pacing when I saw Veronica walking down the hall toward me. She looked both relieved and teary-eyed at the same time.

"How did it go?" Veronica just shook her head before pulling me into her arms.

"I just want to go home. He still hates me, and nothing's changed. Where's Severus and mum?" I turned to pick up Shayde, and Vee picked up Ravyn, who was being a lot more baby-like, and less…old-monk-like.

"Come on, they're in the parlor."

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"Mum, Severus Snape is the father of my children. He is also my…" I suddenly realized I didn't know what he was to me.

"Fiancé." My eyes widened. "That is, if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife." Severus kneeled on one leg in front of me and pulled a small velvet box out of his robe pocket. My hands went up to my mouth in surprise, and tears randomly started falling.

"Yes! Oh yes, I will marry you!" A small gasp from my mother was the only sound in the room as Severus gently put the ring on my finger and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, causing the babies to squeal.

When we let go to breath, I blushed and nervously put my hair behind my ears. Jayden was looking at the floor, playing with his eyebrow piercing, looking as though he was thinking really hard.

"Vee, you two head to your house, I'll stay here with mum and the twins so you guys can…be nuptial or whatever." To all of our surprise, mum burst out laughing.

"Yes the babies can stay with their grandma and uncle while you two go be together. Go on now, you can just DisApparate out. The wards are down." I ran over to hug her and then grabbed Severus' hand. We quickly DisApparated back home, to be alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few things: 1) Mixed feelings about Veronica's dad dying. 2) Jayden and Hawthorne will be in a chapter all by themselves soon. 3) Wee! Vee and Snape are getting married! <strong>_


	39. Part 38

_**Warning: Adult content and situations. You have been warned.**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

When we were safely in the house, we began shedding clothes. When I was down to just my underwear, Severus grabbed me and framed my face with his hands, kissing me with such passion I almost couldn't stand it. When we broke apart, I was backed up against the couch.

"Severus…please!" I found myself grinding my body on his boxer-clad-erection. Severus pulled me toward the rug in front of the fireplace and laid me down as gently as he could. With a tug, his boxers were off and Severus fit himself between my legs, lifting my hips off the floor so he could take off my panties. I watched him splay his hands on my stomach a moment before he unclasped my bra. Since it had no straps, Severus simply flung the material away.

I wrapped my legs around Severus' hips and locked them, trying to urge him on. I couldn't quite see his face, because the shadows created by the fire blocked it out.

We both groaned when Severus thrust himself into me, and I arched my back, pulling myself back to impale myself on his length. Severus planted his hands above my head and kissed me while thrusting harder and faster. My hands dug into Severus' back as an orgasm took me by surprise.

The stress of the day came to a head—no pun intended—and both of us just needed to touch each other, to be close to each other, skin-to-skin. Especially since we hadn't been together this way since before the babies were born.

Severus marked my neck, and thoroughly fucked me senseless, making me come again, before he let himself come. After our breathing returned to normal, Severus pulled out and performed the cleaning spell.

"Come along, it wouldn't do to have your brother find us on the floor." I smiled dreamily and sat up, stretching languidly before I stood up to go before Severus up the stairs to our bedroom. "The house elves will retrieve the clothes."

"I've never walked around the house naked before." Severus smacked my ass playfully and I covered my butt and ran up the stairs laughing.

After we got into the bedroom, I snuggled into his body heat and stroked his chest until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I was near a nervous breakdown. It was like the twins switched personalities. Ravyn cried almost continuously, while Shayde sat and stared at me.

"I know I'm not as good as your mummy and daddy, but can you please stop moving so I can change you?" Mum, of course, just laughed from where she was feeding Shayde his bottle. "Mum, could we switch please? I know how to feed babies…not change them." Mum clucked her tongue and stood up, handing me Shayde and quickly changing Ravyn.

"It's really not that hard sweetheart; you used to do the same thing." I blushed and watched my mother kiss Ravyn's tummy.

"Hawthorne's coming over today. It's been so long since I've seen him, what with dad and taking care of the kids." Mum smiled and put Ravyn in the crib she found, and I did the same with Shayde. Immediately the crib started rocking slowly back-and-forth to a strange melody. "I can't believe we slept in that."

"They don't make cribs like that anymore. They went out style the year you were born." I grinned and escorted mum into the living room/parlor. "So, will I finally get to meet the boy who has stolen my son's heart?" I laughed and sat down heavily on a chair.

"Yes, mum, you can meet Hawthorne. He's been wanting to meet you anyway."


	40. Part 39

_**A few months later…**_

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I kissed Hawthorne at the door. He had Apparated from Hogsmeade, where he was working on what Veronica and Jenna were planning. _Whatever that is. All I saw was an old building. _

Everyone, including Snape, was proud of what I got on my N.E.W.T.S tests. I had everything I needed to become an Auror like I wanted. The thought of D.A.D.A in everyday life made my blood rush in excitement.

"How's Veronica and Snape?" I held Hawthorne's hand as I led him to the stairs.

"They're gone for the day. They're taking the twins to Madam Pomfrey because the boys are a year old. Come on, I want to show you something." We jogged up the stairs to Snape's old room. "They recently put Ravyn and Shayde's bed in here. This is their father's old bedroom."

I swung open the door, but ignored everything except the bookshelf in the corner. I directed Hawthorne to the old rocking chair while I fished out a special scrapbook of my father's.

"This is what I wanted to show you. This is the boy who got us together." I flipped open to a page in the middle of the book, to show Hawthorne a picture of Vince. The picture showed Vince grinning and waving at us in front of the Rockefeller Center. Luckily, they hadn't gotten caught, waving at an antique looking camera that obviously didn't take video. "This is Vince, Hawthorne, the cousin that meant so much to me."

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"Bloody hell. I never thought Ravyn had such a pair of lungs on him." I rubbed my temples to try to get rid of the headache. "Wish I would have known that he'd be afraid of the Mediwitch."

Severus smirked, looking down at the boys, who were sleeping quietly in their bed.

"I believe your brother has something to tell you, the last time I saw him, he and Cromwell were in the hallway heading to the kitchen." I smiled and kissed him.

"His name is Hawthorne, and they can wait. I need to sleep. Go down and play host with them if you want." At Severus' face, I burst into giggles and had to stifle them in fear of waking Ravyn and Shayde.

"Just go down and see what he wants. Then, I will give you some medication and the two downstairs can leave." I sighed, turning on my heal to walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"Veronica, I've got really awesome news to tell you. I will officially be an Auror… after three years of training of course, but the Ministry's in such need of Aurors, they're willing to take me in as soon as they turn in the paperwork."

"Oh Jayden! That's great! I'm so proud of you; you'll be a great Auror." Vee hugged me tightly.

"Hawthorne.. I've got to talk to Vee alone. We'll be right back. Come on Veronica." I all but dragged her out of the room after me, down to the library.

"What's wrong?" I paced around the room before I came back to her. I was suddenly incredibly nervous about something the felt so right.

"…Once I get why first few pay checks as an Auror, I want to buy an engagement ring and ask Hawthorne to marry me." Veronica's hands went to her mouth the same way they did when Snape asked her to marry him.

"Jayden…if you want, I'll help you pick out a ring for him. Oh my Gods, it'll be like a double wedding. How creepy." Vee burst out laughing and messed up my hair.

"Vee!" I poked her side, which had her yelping and running away. I wolf whistled and chased after her, feeling completely free and happy.


	41. Part 40

Mrs. Richards' POV

"What color dress are you going to wear?" Veronica was looking through a magazine at her fiancé's kitchen table. I still could not believe she was getting married to Severus Snape. I went to school with him, and I was only two years older than he was.

The kitchen was bright, and not at all what I'd expected it to be. I had a feeling that my daughter had a hand in how the house looked now. There was a woman's touch in Snape Manor. There was only one house elf, so I assumed Veronica did the lighter of the housework.

"I don't know. What goes with blonde and grey? I'm not wearing white; it makes me look like and albino. Black's out, because I know the saying and I'm not messing this up." I smiled and watched my daughter leaf through the booklet. I knew what would go best, but I knew she'd never agree. Not without telling me she'd look too stereotypically Slytherin.

"Why not try a grey?" The look Veronica gave told me all I needed to know. "Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas, dear." Veronica frowned and looked down.

"I'd rather not wear a dress, actually. At least not a wedding dress." I sent her a 'you'll wear a wedding dress and that's final' look. I looked down once more at the magazine, spotting Veronica's engagement ring. It was very beautiful, a large diamond in the center of an onyx and an emerald. _As if that's not stereotypically Slytherin._ Veronica gasped and pointed at the magazine.

"That's the one I want." To my surprise, the strapless bridal dress was dark green, and almost velvet-looking. On the model, it was floor-length, and had a silver and black bustle. I took the book and brought it closer to me.

"Are you sure? That would make you look like a stereotypical Slytherin." I couldn't hide the laugh in my voice.

"Mum. I'm not a Slytherin anymore anyway, and this dress is absolutely perfect!" Veronica slammed the book closed when Severus walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards, how are you today?" I rolled my eyes at him, smiling.

"Call me Diane, and I'll be fine, Severus. So, have you thought of where you want to get married?"

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I looked to Severus, curious as to what he would say. I wanted to be married in Richards' Manor, but as of three days ago, Severus was undecided.

"Well, _Diane_, Veronica and I have decided that we would like to be married at Richards' Manor, if, of course, you don't object." My mother's eyes widened, then filled with tears.

"Of course I don't object! As long as you don't object to Jayden, Jenna, Hawthorne and I planning your wedding." I gripped Severus' leg under the table, and I watched as a slow smiled spread on his face.

"Feel free to do so. I'm sure you four would do a much better job than I would ever hope to." My mum laughed, and I excused myself to the kitchen to get dinner, so she and Severus wouldn't see me cry. My mum, brother, and best mates would make sure that Severus' and my wedding would be the best day of our lives.


	42. Part 41

Veronica's POV

"Severus… I have something exciting to tell you. I've decided that once we get married, I'm going to open a gay bar in Hogsmeade. Imagine, with all of the bi, gay, and lesbian wizards and witches in London, they have no place to go. Plus, it would teach any homophobic people that gays have a place in the Wizarding world too."

After practicing the speech, I turned to go find Severus, gasping and swearing when I saw him standing in the doorway. He had a scowl on his face, so I knew he heard my whole conversation with the mirror.

"Why exactly do you wish to open a _bar_? Your talents obviously lie elsewhere. A bar is so beneath you, and I do not agree with you working there at all." I frowned, even though I expected it to happen.

"I didn't ask you for your blessing…or…I wouldn't have. This is something I'm giving to the gay community." Realization dawned on Severus' face.

"Is that the empty building you dragged us all to? That is the place you wish to buy?"

"Bought. I already bought the building, before we even went there." I sat on our bed, cross-legged, motioning for Severus to join me. After a moment, he shook his head and came over, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "I… I don't want to be _just_ a housewife. I don't want to sit at home for the rest of my life; I want to be some sort of business woman."

Severus raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"There is no way to talk you out of this is there?" I scooched forward and kissed Severus' shoulder, then temple, before he turned to actually kiss me. Together, we laid down on the bed, re-exploring each other's mouths. My hand went to Severus' hair, and his went to my hip.

Unfortunately, the sound of crying interrupted us. Groaning, I sat up again, looking longingly at Severus, who was sitting up as well. I walked down the hall to Ravyn and Shayde's room. Both of them were on the floor, which scared me, since we left the door open and there were stairs very nearby.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I kneeled down beside Ravyn, who was the one who was crying.

"Bu…Bu…" I turned around, seeing Ravyn's favorite toy, a black bunny with red satin ears and feet, sitting on a very high shelf.

"How did that get up there?" I murmured, standing up to get the bunny. "There you go honey, go back to sleep. I love you." I kissed the boys on the head and closed the door, walking quickly to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

"So, what kind of ring are you looking for?" I was silent, thinking carefully. This ring would be on Hawthorne's finger for life. Hopefully.

"A gold band…with…um small diamonds and onyxes all around it." The jewelry guy nodded before going into the back room. I swallowed and looked at Veronica, who was looking at a display. "Why am I so nervous? This felt so right, and now I'm really scared." Veronica looked up at me sharply.

"Do you love Hawthorne?" My eyes widened at the blunt question.

"Yes! Of course! He's everything to me. He is my best friend, my lover, and without being creepy, my brother. Hawthorne is perfect." Veronica brightened and patted my face.

"Do you want to get married?" I cocked my head at her strange, obvious questions.

"Veronica, I want to spend the rest of my life with Hawthorne Cromwell."

"There, was that so hard? You're only nervous because you don't know if he feels the same way. By the way…? He does." I grinned and pulled Veronica into a hug.

"Thanks. Now, where the hell is that jewelry guy? Is he making the ring back there?" My sister laughed.

"Actually sir, I was. Here is the ring you wanted." My jaw dropped at the shiny metal and gems.

"Woah. Wait…how much will this cost? I haven't been paid yet."

"Well, sir, there are two discounts going today. One is if I actually believe that the customer loves his or her partner, and the other is if the customer is a past Slytherin. So, with the total added up, it equals thirty-two Galleons." I whistled, knowing I couldn't afford that. Thirty-two Galleons is like… $320 in American Muggle Money. I only had ten Galleons on me anyway.

"How much do you have, Jay?" I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the money, stacking it on the counter. _Oh…I have twelve…_ "Okay, I'll spot you the other twenty and you can pay me back when you get paid."

"Thank you so much Veronica!" I hugged her tightly, and took the box that the guy handed me. "Thank you, sir." Pocketing the velvet box, Veronica and I left Diagon Alley, Apparating back in front of Snape Manor.

"Mum's bringing the boys back soon, so you'll be on your own for the rest of day." I shrugged and opened the door for my sister.

"That's alright. Hawthorne and I have something important to do." I laughed at Veronica's grossed out look. "No. Not _that_. We have some business with Snape in Diagon Alley. We're going to 'help' him pick out dress robes for the wedding. Good luck with the babies." I dodged Vee's punch and ran to go find Hawthorne.


	43. Part 42

Jayden's POV

"This is ridiculous. Explain to me why I need two teenagers to help me pick out clothes?" I grinned and leaned against a counter.

"Because, old man, you have a terrible taste in clothes. You need all the help you can get, and that means us, the fags." Snape rolled his eyes.

"You are stereotyping yourself; now, what exactly are you suggesting?" Hawthorne and I grinned evilly at Snape and shoved him into a chair. We ignored his shocked glare, before skimming through the shelves and racks.

If this were a Muggle movie from the 80's, there would be a musical montage of Snape trying on random dress robes. Since it isn't, just use your sick imaginations.

Snape sighed and paid for the deep black dress robes. They would look amazing next to Vee's dress. Usually, witches didn't wear dresses, but dress robes when they got married, but Veronica wanted to wear a dress because of Vince, who was really into Muggle culture. It really was the only thing she could do, since Vince wouldn't be there to see.

"Come one, Veronica's meeting us in the Three Broomsticks. You can't show her the robes; you'll ruin the surprise." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose before leading the way out of Madam Mulkin's.

"Really, you are going to be an Auror, yet you act like a child." Snape rounded on Hawthorne. "And you; you encourage this behavior." I held up my hands in defense, walking backward.

"Relax, Snape. Once I become an Auror for real, I'll turn into a man like Mad-Eye Moody." Hawthorne made a choking noise before opening the door to the Three Broomsticks for Snape and me. Snape just sighed and walked through the door. I grabbed a hold of Hawthorne's hand and ventured into the dark pub.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I looked up from the table at the sound of the pub's door opening. I smiled and stood up, walking over to greet Severus, my brother, and Hawthorne. Jenna stayed to hold the table.

"Hi, boys. How was your shopping trip?" Severus snorted before kissing the top of my head. I felt a few of the bars' patrons staring at us, but I just ignored them. "Come on, Jenna's at the table already. We've got things to discuss." I saw Jayden glance at Hawthorne, then up at Severus. Yes, up, because Jayden is as tall as I am, but Severus is way taller than both of us. I led the way to the table and sat down, so that Severus would sit next to me and Jenna would sit with the boys.

* * *

><p>Hawthorne's POV<p>

I swallowed hard, anticipating what Veronica wanted to discuss. I sat on the end of the booth seat, with Jayden in-between me and Jenna. Veronica sighed and seemed to pull herself together before beginning to speak.

"Severus and I have to pick members of the wedding party. I would like you, Jenna, for maid of honor, since you're the only girl from my house that didn't think I was a slut. Severus…? Who would you want for best man?"

Snape rolled his eyes, and I frowned, wondering if he even had anyone to be best man for him. Most of his allies ended up being Death Eaters.

"As if I have a list of men to ask. I suppose Jayden would be the smartest choice, considering he was the one who helped keep us together during difficult times." I sighed with relief, but Veronica must have thought it was disappointment.

"You're still in the wedding party. You're going to be a groomsman. Now all we need is a ring bearer and a bridesmaid." I glanced up at Vee, Jayden, and Snape.

"Why not have your mum be the bridesmaid? That is, if you want to keep the wedding small… And you can have both the boys be ring bearers." I spoke with an uncharacteristic softness in my voice, and I had no idea where it came from. Veronica's eye lit up and she reached over to grab my hands.

"You're a genius, Hawthorne! What do you think, Severus? Is there anyone you wanted?" Veronica kept her voice light, knowing the grimness of the situation. Snape stiffened, and then scowled at us.

"It is not as if I have a long list of friends to ask. No, this will be fine. Now, if you don't mind, I have business to attend to." He stood up without another word, leaving the bag with his robes with us, and started to leave. Veronica had a hurt expression on her face before scrambling out of the booth after him. I sighed and pushed Jayden out of the booth, switched seats, now that they had left.

"I feel bad for Snape, guys. Imagine losing friends on both sides. He only has Draco Malfoy, but Veronica's never said anything of ever meeting him." Jenna sighed and finished her butterbeer. As her words sunk in, Snape's moodiness made sense.

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

"Severus, wait up. Severus!" I ran toward my brooding man and pulled him to a stop. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Severus kept his expression carefully blank, but I saw right through his mask.

"No. Now, go join your friends and I'll see you at home." Rolling my eyes, I slipped my arm through his.

"I want to go with you. They can handle themselves." I saw Severus open his mouth to protest, but the look on my face must have shut him up.

"Fine, let's go then." I sent him a small smile and walked alongside him, and to my surprise, he didn't brush off my arm. That was another checkmark on the 'I'm hurting inside but I don't want to show it' list.


	44. Part 43

Veronica's POV

"So…you're not having a first birthday party for the boys?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"No, Jayden, mum and dad didn't do it for us, so why would I do it for my sons? Anyway, Shayde and Ravyn won't remember it, and I don't want people spending an extreme amount of money for a party that only the adults will remember." I flipped through a magazine before glancing to where Ravyn and Shayde were napping.

"Mum and dad didn't throw us a first birthday party?" Rolling my eyes, I stood up.

"For the last time, no, Jayden! For Salazar's sake, you didn't even know they didn't throw us a party! Why would Ravyn and Shayde?" Jayden looked up at me, wide-eyed, while I paced to the other side of the room. Shayde was now crying because of my rant. "I'm sorry sweetheart! Shsh come on honey, it's alright."

After he quieted down, I set Shayde back down on the mat that he and Ravyn were sharing.

"Vee, are you okay? This isn't like you…" I snapped my head to look at my brother.

"This is me panicking, Jayden, how nice of you to notice." I fell into the chair and covered my face with my hands. "I've had two boyfriends in my life, and I'm marrying one of them. Of course, I've already had the children with him, so that's not a problem. I love Severus, and I want to be with him forever, but sometimes I feel like I'm going to lose the rest of my life once I marry him. That's another reason I want to own a gay bar. I want to do something that will matter.

"In my opinion, Severus _is_ the best Potions Master in Europe, and I don't have anything special about me. Sure, I can brew potions, but it'll hardly mean anything next to his work. Imagine me owning a bar that will help people, Jay."

"Calm down, Vee, I know what you mean. When are you opening, anyway?"

"After the marriage and 'honeymoon', which I see as pointless since we already have kids."

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

After getting Veronica calmed down enough, she passed out…which told me _just_ how tired she was. Since Ravyn and Shayde were asleep too, and Hawthorne wasn't there, I decided to go find Snape and bother him. I smirked and shuddered at the same time at the thought that Snape would be my brother-in-law.

Grinning, I tromped down the cellar stairs to Snape's lab. He was leaning over his table, writing something down in haste. I started randomly walking around the room, looking at the creepy ingredients on the shelves.

"Is there something you wanted?" I glanced over at Snape, and wasn't surprised to see that he hadn't looked up.

"No… I'm just bored. I was hoping you'd give me something to do. You know...like help me train for Auror training? You're great with the curses." Snape scoffed and set down the quill, looking up at me.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not, but what exactly do you expect me to do?" I sat down in a chair in front of Snape's desk and rested my chin on my arms.

"Just throw a few minor hexes at me, so I can learn my reflexes again. I lost them all after I quit playing Quidditch."

Sighing, Snape stood up, and before I could react, he hit me with the _flipendo_ jinx, which had me flipping over onto the floor. I groaned when Snape lowered his wand, and scowled up at him from the stone. The bastard smirked at me.

"That's not what I meant, jerk; I meant that we could leave the house." Snape rolled his eyes while I sat up, but offered his hand. I accepted it, and stood up, leading the way up the stairs, so we could get to work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disturbingly fluffy chapter…bleck! Soon is another JaydenHawthorne scene!_**


	45. Part 44

_**The wedding, 'cuz it's getting down to the wire.**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

_Today is the day. Today I become Veronica Marie Snape._ I watched my mother in the mirror as she was fixing my hair; I knew she had dreamed about the day for years. Instead of having my teased-up scene hair, mum brushed it down to its natural length and straightness, braiding on both sides until the braids met in the middle and ran down my neck.

"It looks wonderful, don't you think?" I grinned at my mum in the mirror to show my agreement.

"Severus is going to be surprised…he's never seen my hair done up so pretty. It always just looks raggedy." I smiled at my mother's laughter.

"That was your own choice. You chose to wear it scene-style." I closed my eyes as mum started on my makeup; a green eye shadow so light it was nearly white with black eyeliner and mascara. Then for my lips, a very light pink, barely a shade above my normal color.

"How is it looking?" Jayden's voice was quiet, and I figured Severus was nearby getting 'help' from Hawthorne.

"Good, I guess, I can't see it yet. How's everything with Severus?" Jayden cleared his throat before answering.

"Hawthorne's having a hell of a time trying to fix Snape's hair. Snape wants it down, but we say it looks better up. What do you say?" If I could have rolled my eyes, I would have. _Really, an argument over hair._

"Tell him I want his hair up. That will settle it." I heard mum giggle, which had me grinning. "What? He listens to me 95 percent of the time. Are you done?"

"Almost… I just have to finish your lips… There." I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. I hardly recognized myself. "Okay, I believe Severus is downstairs, since I just heard footsteps and talking, so hurry into your dress and we'll get started."

I swallowed and nodded, so mom would leave. Breathing in deep, I shimmied quickly into the dress that I had picked out. After a quick glance in the mirror, I stuck my head out the bedroom door.

"Jayden…?" I whispered, looking both ways. A door opened and my brother stepped out, decked in a suit that looked fantastic on him.

"You ready to become Veronica Marie Snape? Well, come on, everyone's downstairs waiting. By the way, you're welcome. The decorations were a bitch." I smiled, and knew he'd been waiting to say something to make me less nervous.

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Snape's POV<p>

The music played by a pianist friend of Diane Richards started when the French doors at the end of the Banquet Hall opened. I looked up in awe at Veronica—my soon-to-be wife. She looked magnificent as she was led down the makeshift aisle.

As Veronica's brother led her down the aisle, my jaw went slack at how beautiful she looked.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Richards' POV<p>

As my son and daughter took their places near the alter, I caught sight of my husband lurking in the shadow of a large pillar. He was sitting in a Muggle wheelchair—which looked nothing like a Wizard wheelchair—covered with a blanket. Not wanting to upset Veronica, or anyone else, I kept my mouth shut while the Ministry official read off the vows for Veronica and Severus to repeat.

The only witnesses to the marriage were my husband, Hawthorne Cromwell's mother, and Jenna Rukin's aunt and mother. Everyone else was in the wedding party.

While my daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law said their vows, I snuck glances at William. He didn't look angry, more like…sad. _Regret?_ Before I knew it, the words that every bride's mother waits to hear were spoken.

"I do." The Ministry official nodded at Severus before turning to Veronica.

"And do you, Veronica, take Severus to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health?" Veronica grinned and squeezed Severus' hands.

"I do." The official seemed to shake himself before speaking.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Severus did so, and Veronica's friends all cheered and whistled. Ravyn and Shayde squealed and giggled with the excitement around them. Severus glanced at me and gave me a look that told me he had seen William as well. I walked over to the married couple to congratulate them.

"Congratulations, you two!" Veronica hugged me, and I took hold of Severus' hands. "Take care of her, Severus. I know you will." I stood back and let the children greet Vee and Severus, all the while watching William.

"Mum? What's wrong?" I shook my head at Jayden and excused myself. Everyone was too busy—except the ever watchful Severus—to notice my absence.

"William. Would you like to make an appearance? I believe Veronica would be happy to see you." William hesitated, but didn't say no. "Okay, let's go see your daughter."

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath at the sight of my mother wheeling my father down the aisle. It was suddenly very quiet around me as the others saw who I saw.

I felt Hawthorne grab my hand and pull me to him, and I heard Veronica choke back a sob. I swallowed and pulled away from Hawth, walking a few steps toward my dad.

"Hello…Father." Dad reached toward me with a shaking hand, but dropped it, as if it exhausted him.

"…Jayden…" My father's voice was hoarse from disuse, and barely above a whisper. The once-powerful William Richards had all but shrunken into a shell of his former self.

"D…daddy? W… What are you doing here?" My eyes widened when I saw dad's eyes fill with tears.

"Veronica, Jayden… I'm dying, as you well know…and before I leave this world I must say something that I should have said a year ago. I truly am sorry for all of the grief I caused both of you. I love both of you, and I had to let you know before it was too late."

Dad drooped as if the four sentences drained him of all energy. I glanced at Veronica, who was gripping Snape's arm, waiting to see her reaction.

"I see that I'm…not wanted… Diane, please…bring me out into the hall." Veronica immediately looked determined.

"Daddy…would you…would you like to meet your grandsons? I'm sure they'd love to meet you." I took hold of Ravyn from Jenna, and Hawthorne brought Shayde forward. "This is Shayde, and this is Ravyn. They're a year old now." Dad carefully lifted his hand toward Ravyn, petting his hair, and then did the same to Shayde, who grabbed his hand.

"They're beautiful. Ravyn has his mother's eyes, and Shayde has his mother's hair. Severus…Veronica—congratulations."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The apology that needed to be said.<em>**


	46. Part 45

Veronica's POV

The death came quickly, but wasn't unexpected. Mum wound up on our doorstep around 5:20 the morning after the wedding, crying her eyes out. She stayed with us for three months, until we could hold the funeral.

My father stated in his will that he would _not_ be buried, but cremated in a nontraditional fashion. He wanted his body to be set afloat in the Black Lake and set aflame with a simple _incendio_. He was kept in a special place in the Ministry so nothing would happen to his body.

"Are you ready?" I nodded to Severus and flipped the veil over my face.

"Are you sure the boys will be okay? I really don't feel comfortable leaving them with strangers…even if _you_ know them." Severus cupped my cheek and made me look up at him.

"Veronica, you can trust me. Draco is my godson, and he can be trusted. I promise. Come, you can meet him before we go." I swallowed, even though my throat was dry, and followed Severus down the stairs. I was shocked to see a man with hair more white-blonde than mine standing over the twins' playpen. He turned as we entered the room.

"Draco, I'd like you to meet my wife, Veronica." I held my hand out to shake his, but was surprised when he kissed my knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Veronica." I smiled, immediately liking him.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." After warning Draco about different things with the boys, Severus and I left the house. I glanced up at Severus before he could DisApparate. "You were right. Again. That's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" Severus nodded and my heart beat faster. "Vince wrote to me about him. They dated only months before Vince died."

"I know." I nodded and DisApparated as he did.

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

When Vee and Snape Apparated to Hogsmeade, I was shocked to see that Ravyn and Shayde weren't with them. We did the usual hug, and I shook Snape's hand. I was wearing my Auror's badge on my funeral robes, because I was on call at the moment, though I doubted I'd actually have to be called in.

"How's mum?" I shrugged and walked with them to where everyone else was.

"I don't' know. She'd been in a state of shock ever since she Apparated in. How is everyone out your way?" I hadn't been to Snape Manor since dad died, to try to comfort mum.

"Fine. The boys are with a friend of Severus'." I raised an eyebrow. _Friend?_

"Who?" Snape looked pained, but Veronica answered anyway.

"Draco Malfoy." I shook my head to show my confusion. "Vince's lover right before…" My jaw went slack. I'd heard of Vince having a boyfriend before he died, but he never told me who it was.

"…Oh." I looked over at mum, who was staring off across the lake, completely oblivious to anything that was going on around her. Sighing, I glanced at my watch. _12:58_ "Come on. The service is gonna start soon."

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I felt no emotion as I watched the pallbearers—Jayden and an unknown man—lower my father's body into the boat on the shore of the lake. Severus tightened his grip around my waist as if to reassure me, even though I wasn't feeling anything.

"We are here to lay the dead to rest… William Richards was a well-respected man, a devoted husband, and father to two successful children." _What?_ I leaned against Severus' larger frame. "William had requested that he be cremated by the witnesses today. Pallbearers, set out the body." My hand went to my wand as Jay pushed the boat out onto the water. We waited until the boat had floated out a little distance. "Aim your wands." We did. "On the count of three… One, two, three!"

"_Incendio!"_ Simultaneous spells shot toward my father's body, setting it on fire. A sob escaped from the crowd, and I watched mum cling to Jayden. I wiped the tears from my face, not knowing what I was crying for.

_"Oh Gods."_


	47. Part 46

_**Second-to-last chapter! Aren't you sad?**_

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

I woke up with a jerk to the sound of crying. This wasn't the normal 'I'm hungry' crying either, but a scream filled with terror. Severus was up seconds later, pulling on a housecoat. Since I was already in a nightgown, I rushed out of the master bedroom, wand in hand.

The acrid smell of smoke filled my nostril, and had me panicking. The hallway was thick with black smoke, but lit y the flames crackling in the boys' doorway.

"Oh my God!" I coughed as I inhaled the smoke, tears burning my eyes as I rushed forward. Severus blocked me from going any further, casting a dowsing spell. I was pushing past Severus and rushing into the bedroom before Severus could stop me.

"Veronica? Are they unharmed?" Besides being sooty, the boys were perfectly fine. Sobs wracked my body as I pulled the twins to me. Severus, who obviously wanted to be there too, was looking at the crispy doorway.

"Yes, just scared and dirty. Here, stay with them while I fire-call Jayden. Maybe he'll know what the hell just happened."

* * *

><p>"How could this have happened? What caused the combustion?" I studied Severus' face, wishing for once that he was easier to read.<p>

"Unfortunately, I have the nagging suspicion that the boys' magic is appearing." My eyes widened, and I gasped loudly in shock. Being one-and-a-half, the twins' magic shouldn't have shown up until they were at least nine-and-a-half. Years.

"That's impossible! Even your magic didn't come on until you were nine, and you're one of the most powerful wizards alive today." Severus raised an eyebrow. Jayden cleared his throat to bring our attention to him.

"It's strange that this happened now, after I just read up on this happening before. It has something to do with a powerful witch or wizard being brought back from beyond the Veil, and having children with a pureblood witch or wizard. Of course, someone coming back to life is beyond rare, so there aren't very many written accounts. The last case was in the 1600's.

My jaw dropped, not only at how grown up my brother sounded, but at the explanation he gave. I knew now that Severus had been killed during the war, but I never really thought about. _He's here now, and that's all that matters._

"So you're saying that because Severus and I had Ravyn and Shayde, they are going to be incredibly powerful?" Jayden nodded.

"Basically, yes." I slumped back into my chair and covered my eyes with my hands. "You'll have to teach them early to control their emotions, since that is the trigger for the magic to grow more powerful." Jayden grinned sheepishly, glancing at Severus. "Of course, they would have a great teacher." I smiled as Jayden stood up. "Well, I've got other things to do today, so I'd better go. And by the way? You'll feel the surge of magic more than see it."

Jayden didn't say anything more, but left with a little wave. I glanced at Severus, who was watching the twins. He didn't seem too particularly bothered, but a small frown found its way onto his face. Looking over, I saw that Ravyn was staring right back at his father, while Shayde slept fitfully.

"What are we going to do?" Severus flicked his eyes to me, but didn't say anything. "What if something happens when you're teaching?" A low moan of distress came from deep within me.

"We will simply take everything in stride. There is nothing else to do. As for when I am at Hogwarts, you will have either Hawthorne, your brother, or Draco with you and the boys. At least until the twins are old enough to understand what is going on."

I sighed and nodded. Once I opened the bar, the boys would need a babysitter that knew how to handle things like babies who could start fires when they were scared. I could feel my very first migraine coming on.


	48. Part 47

_**Last chapter! That's it folks! Don't worry; I'm already working on the sequel!**_

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I sat at the bar with Hawthorne, looking over the dance floor. The Crooked Wand was a success on its opening night; so much so, that there was an actual line to get into the place. Of course, Hawth and I just went in the back way.

Finally, I'd paid Veronica back, against her will, and the time was right to propose. Well, it would be, once the witnesses got there. Mum, Snape, and Jenna—who had recently become a Busch—would all be there, along with all the patrons of the bar.

The slight breeze of movement was my only clue that Snape had arrived, and I glanced up at him. He of course, knew my intentions, but Hawthorne would be totally surprised. My hand went carefully to my jeans' pocket, to reassure myself that the ring was still there. The box wasn't square, like normal ring boxes, but short and rectangular. I switched it so Hawthorne wouldn't notice it like he would with a normal box.

Veronica stepped out of the back room then, and dance music started to play. A look at Snape, and I saw him cringe. _Pussy._ She smiled brightly at us all as she took her place behind the bar.

"Hi guys! Well…? How do you like it? I'm surprised at the turnout." I smirked at her giddiness. With what was happening with the twins, Vee rarely smiled.

"There's a wicked long line outside, too. Do you know when mum and Jenna are going to get here?" I sounded too anxious, and I got a chastising glare from Veronica.

"No, but it can't be long now." She looked over my shoulder. "Speak of the devil…" Veronica rushed around the bar and ran to mum, who had come in with Jenna. Mum looked better than she had a week ago, which was a relief.

"Hello, boys, Severus. How are you?" I gave her a half-smile.

"Absolutely peachy, mum." Hawthorne tapped my head to tell me not to be rude, but I didn't mind. I caught his hand and kissed his knuckles quickly before standing up. I saw Veronica cross her fingers at her sides and moved closer to Snape. "Everyone, I'd like you attention please…? Without taking away from the excitement of The Crooked Wand's grand opening, I have something that everyone needs to hear.

"As some of you know, I am now officially on the Ministry's payroll as an Auror. With the money I'll be getting, I'll be able to take care of a family. Hawthorne…? Will you marry me?" I knelt down in front of Hawth, who had stood up in surprise. Pulling the box out of my pocket, I offered it to him. Hawthorne's eyes filled with tears, and his face grew very red as the crowd around us cheered and applauded.

"Yes! Jesus, of course I'll marry you!" I stood up quickly, only to get knocked back against the bar by Hawthorne when he jumped into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist. Laughing, I kissed him roughly as everyone in the club went nuts. "Jay… I want to spend my life with you. Can we go home? Please?" I nibbled Hawthorne's ear before letting him drop to the floor.

"Sure. Hey guys? Celebrate for us. We're, uh…heading home. Congratulations, Vee." I winked at everyone before leading my fiancé out of The Crooked Wand. I held his right hand so he could get a better look at his ring under the street lights.

"Salazar! It's beautiful! How could you afford it?" I smirked and stroked his hair.

"Anything for you. You kept me from becoming Vince. I love you with all of my being." I pulled him into a hug under the dim light of Hogmeade's street lamps, and together we DisApparated.

* * *

><p>Hawthorne's POV<p>

As our bodies came back to corporeal form, I kissed Jayden softly. Almost immediately he took over the kiss and licked my bottom lip as his hand brushed the zipper of my jeans. I gasped, letting him breach my mouth with his tongue. Jayden pulled away right before I started dry-humping him, and smirked.

"We should probably go inside, or your parents are going to have an eyeful." My face grew hot, and I looked around us guiltily.

"Come on, we can go through the back." I cringed when Jayden raised an eyebrow, knowing I'd walked into a dirty euphemism. "Be quiet now, they'll probably be in the living room."

* * *

><p>Jayden's POV<p>

I held onto Hawthorne's hand, which was behind his back, as we made our way up the stairs. Walking was becoming a problem, because with every step closer to Hawthorne's bedroom, my cock grew harder. I pushed him into the room and closed the door quietly. Hawth's parents might have accepted that he was gay and that we were lovers, but they didn't want us having "relations" in the house.

"_Silencio."_ Hawthorne cast the spell on the doorway and surrounding walls. "Tonight, there's no roughness, but I _am_ going to torture you." My eyes widened as Hawthorne grinned darkly.

I moaned when Hawthorne captured my mouth with his, letting him back me to the bed. Sitting down, I looked up at who I considered to be my mate. He was my everything. Holding his hands, I smiled and kissed them gently.

"Jayden, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad we found each other. Imagine; if you hadn't begged your dad to let you go to Hogwarts, we'd never have known each other outside of the parties. Merlin! I love you!"

Hawthorne pushed me down on the bed so I was lying flat, with my legs hanging off. He was true to his word, making me scream loud enough to wake the dead. He brought me to the brink of insanity, and then pulled me back to the sane. Hawthorne completed me in more ways than one, filling my heart and body.

When we lay together afterwards, my mind played over the last year-and-a-half. Veronica got married, Hawthorne and I had nephews, _we_ were getting married… I realized something important that night. Even though our family was very dysfunctional, everyone was as happy as they could be under the circumstances. And I guess that's all anyone can hope for.

**_End._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed this! I wouldn't know, because nobody reviews, but a few people added it to their favorites. I'll be taking a little break, while finishing the third story, which is by far the longest and most detailed book I've ever written, so I'll add little things every now and then, like one-shot stories of The Outsiders! Please please please if you read this, review your thoughts on the story 3 3 Thanks everyone!<em>**


End file.
